Blood and Steel
by Furythegolddragon
Summary: Spyro and his brother Fury along with three others are out for revenge against Malefor for their loved ones they also meet up Cynders team. will they discover other feelings with Cynder and her team find out for yourself. will be anthropomorphic. Spyro/Cynder OC/OC and a bit of blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

Blood and steel

Chapter1

Hey guys first story in my entire life would have published earlier but I've been busy and I was typing on a crowded bus so might be a little slow so enjoy the story.

In the silent cold night were five figures taking a walk through the park. While many will think whom in their right mind would walk through the park in the middle of the night, but these five didn't have to worry about that. As they stopped under a streetlight next to a park bench. If one were to look at the five they would have seen four average sized dragons and fox. The first one to speak breaking the silence of the night was an purple dragon with gold colored horns and under belly with gold colored spike like frills running down from his head to the end of his tail the tail blade looking similar to a leaf. "Well here we are guys the great dragon city Warfang." He said with an impressed look on his face. " Hey Spyro, don't forget why we are here." said a dragon that looked exactly like him but he was entirely gold and so were his eyes. Spyro looking at his brother said with a now serious tone of voice said "I would never forget why we are here Fury and how can I forget what happened to our friends and family when he came." The now identified gold dragon nodded his head "Neither can I bro.

"Hey guys you two are not the only one who had everything precious taken from them." Said a brown dragon with even darker marks that look like from a tigers fur pattern on his arms and sides. "We know Rastaban we haven't forgot." Reassured Spyro to the brown earth dragon. Rastaban look over his shoulder at an ruby colored dragon with red eyes "Well Flame you've been mighty quiet for awhile you ok?" Flame looked at Rastaban with eyes filled with excitement "Saving my energy for the fight with all those apes in that fortress a few miles off to the east of Warfang to finally kill Malefor." He said with a feral smile on his face. "Not if I get to him first Flame you can have what's left when I'm done", said a blood red furred kitsune with not one but nine tails waving behind him.

"Well we will see who reaches him first won't we Kurama." Flame told his red eyed friend. "Well guys what do say we pay a visit to that fortress of his tomorrow night and paint every wall, floor, and ceiling red." Fury suggested with a malicious voice full death for the apes and Malefor. Because tomorrow night will be a night where these five deadly ninja dragon and fox take their revenge paid with blood.

**A/N: hey guys I know You may or may not noticed but yes the kyubbi off of Naruto is in this story with someone else which will be someone else that is off that show too , but there must be no spoilers. Also I forgot to do the disclaimer so I'll do it now. I do not own Spyro the dragon or Naruto characters or the game and show, but Oc's like Fury and Rastaban are mine. So now that's out of the way I'll be updating the first three chapters a lot quicker. So see ya till then!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood and Steel

Chapter 2

A\N: Hey guys just to let you know I will be updating a few chapters a little quicker than I thought, But anyway if any tried to read it the first time and, there was nothing there that was my fault. Pressed publish before I could even paste the chapter. Other than that on with the story.

Time: after the infiltration

Kurama was standing behind a wall waiting for the signal from Spyro who was inside the main headquarters of the fortress where Malefor would most likely to be in the fortress. Kurama had just taken out two of the surviving apes when him and the others broke into the fortress and killed every ape in the courtyard.

Kurama was thinking what was taking so long for Spyro to give the signal to go into action, and just as soon as he was going to check on his brother in arms when Spyro landed in front of him along with broken pieces of glass probably jumped from a window. Spyro in his stealth suit **(A\N: it looks like something off of ninja gaiden they all have the same look but different colored head plates)** got up with a rage like no other punched a hole in a brick wall not after he had removed his hand from the wall it collapsed immediately. Kurama with an educated guess said, "He's not here is he?" he more than simply stated. Spyro looked at the nine tailed fox and said, "What do you think Kyubbi?" he said with agitation lacing in his voice.

Walking into the courtyard was like walking into what looked like a massacre there were bodies of apes that killed any many ways. There were some that had kunai or shuriken to fatal parts of the body meaning some died instantly others died slowly. Some of the bodies had various parts missing like a few heads would be five feet from the body they were attached to, while some had arms, legs, and hands missing on the bloodied ground of the courtyard.

Some of the bodies would be burned, while others are crushed. There were a few that had been frozen or electrocuted to death some of the frozen apes were shattered from being hit hard.

The others who came out of seemingly right of the shadows of the walls or the ground with their suits making it look easy to do. Having heard the entire conversation knowing they were going to wait a little while longer decided to leave or be discovered. Upon leaving Rastaban happened to spot one ape that dumb enough to not play dead decided to blindside him from behind. Biggest mistake he ever made.

Rastaban quicker than the eye could see seemed to flinch and he was behind the ape both of his wazakashi held out to the sides in reverse grip. The ape had an surprised look in its eyes mixed with fear had seemed if it was frozen in place after what had just happened not to long ago as Rastaban walked passed sheathing his swords on his lower back that had crossed over on his back like Spyro and Fury's ninjatos except theirs are a lot less angular.

Kyubbi had an barracuda blade with metal on the side of the sheath going from the end to only leaving enough room for his left hand to grab onto without getting cut. On the side of the sheathe he had what looked like an angry nine tailed fox on the side engraved in a blood red metal.

Flame being the only one to have a single blade had katana with the sheathe being black as night with the blade out in his hand in the process of being cleaned of blood by using an old rag he found in one of the tents in the courtyard. Cleaning it till it was spotless of any specks of blood.

As they left the fortress walls not looking back once they all made a promise to find Malefor. No matter where he goes and hides like the coward he is. As soon as they were within in five feet of the gate with a burst of speed disappeared as if they were never there. Leaving nothing but a fortress painted in by the blood of apes, and the ape that was still standing in the fortress in same position unblinkingly.

Time: next day after infiltration

Dragons of all colors were there outside the fortress ready to fight and takeout the apes that inhabit it. Upon arriving they find the doors of the fortress were not closed but wide open, and no guards on duty as if it was deserted. Looking in the huge open front gates of the fort they saw an ape still as a statue looking at them not even blinking not making the slightest sound or movement.

One dragon that was leading the army of brave soldiers had bright red scales and red armor on with orange eyes. Walking to the fortress to see that ape was not going to move any time soon before he got within twenty feet of the ape in front of the gate, "Ignitus!" he turned around to find three dragons. The left one being blue the middle one being yellow and a dark green on the right.

"Yes Volteer?" asked Ignitus wanting know what his fellow guardian and friend called him for. " One of our scouting teams has been watching the ape at the gate all morning and hasn't moved from that spot yet as if there is no life in him." Volteer said.

Ignitus was surprised that an ape has not moved all morning from that same spot. Then a thought came to him apes don't stand in one spot especially for that long he knew something wasn't right. Turning to the dark green dragon "Terrador gather your best troops and follow me" turning to the light blue dragon "Cyril gather some of the archers and stay at a distance." At that Cyril replied with a quick nod of the head and set out to find their best archers.

Having gathered the all of whom Ignitus asked for they walked forward to the gate with caution as soon as they were within range to see the white of the ape lifeless eyes. When suddenly ape finally began to move every one with a weapon went for it immediately only for them not to need it. To their surprise the apes fingers fell off and, as if on cue his body fell to that of pieces of what used to be the ape now reduced to little chunky bits no bigger than a mouse.

Every one including that was there had one thought in mind "_what just happened?"_ with their jaws almost touching the ground. When they looked inside the fortress they saw that was just the beginning what they saw inside the fort- I mean slaughter house was what you would find off a horror movie.

There was nothing but blood, gore, and frozen bodies that are half way melted leaving the upper part to slump over. Ignitus looked at Terrador and said with utmost urgency in his voice. "Find and bring me the elites we might need them for this for we know not who or what ever did this are friend or foe."

Looking to his left he found what seemed to be a message that will chill anyone's spine to the core.

We Will Find You Malefor.

With the name written in blood.

A/N: dang it I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't long enough for you guys.

**But I made up for in this chapter stay tuned in to see how our favorite five destroyed that fortress which won't be long. Anyway I will do one story at a time so I don't forget what I'm writing about. Kurama will be Kyubbi when in his ninja suit and, someone in my class asked me if they do have wings? Why yes they do have wings except animals who don't have wings. Just wanted to clear that up. So see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: third chapter already this will be a breeze when I'm done aw man I'm using up space well thank you for the advice Phoenix of Decay for the advice on your first and second review. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3

**Time: Five days after the taking of the fortress. (if you could call it that)**

Ignitus sat at his desk looking through the research of the investigation team that it was believed that there were five individuals that were responsible for the carnage five days ago. When suddenly a thought hit him that he actually felt stupid for not thinking of doing it four days ago. After facepalming himself he stood about to head for the pool of visions a message was slid under the door.

Picking up the letter he opened it and, read it silently as his eyes scanned the paper informing him that the team he sent for was here and waiting outside his office. Walking outside the door he found five females all in a chair four dragons and one vixen.

Starting from the left a black dragoness with emerald green eyes she had four bracelets that were wrapped around her neck, wrists, and the final one close to the end of the tail. She had six horns on her head that curved back and, finally her under belly wings membrane being red.

Next to her was another Dragoness looking similar to her except she had bracelets on her wrist and neck. She was more of a dark silver color but one could tell that her and the previous dragoness looked like they were related which they are and her eyes were purple.

The dragoness beside her was a bright pink and had a yellow under belly with a necklace with a heart on it. She had green eyes that were eyeing her necklace in her palm. She also had two yellow horns on her head.

Another dragoness that was close to being the last one being introduced she had light blue scales and underbelly being even lighter. She had dark blue eyes and to darker blue horns.

Finally was the vixen she had a very fair shade of orange and a bushy but well kept tail to boot. Her eyes being a bright red that gave off a determination like no other.

When Ignitus got done with his observations the black dragoness got up, as did the others. Her being the one to introduce every one "Hello sir we are the team you sent for five days ago allow me to introduce you to the team I'm Cynder, the one beside me is my sister Luna." The dark silver dragoness now known as Luna nodded her head with a quick hello. Continuing on she pointed to the pink dragoness "Ember!" then to the last two quickly introducing them "Those two over right here are Leiks and Kushina."

As soon as she was done with the introductions Ignitus led them all to the room where the Pool of Visions. Upon arriving Ignitus saw the rest of the guardians there in their respective seats. Choosing the time to tell them his idea he spoke " You three might want to get your hands ready for what I'm about to say."

Cyril speaking from his seat asked "Why do we got to have our hands ready for what you're about to say?" a little curiously while satisfying his fellow guardians need to ask the same question.

"Because, we could have used the Pool of visions to view who had destroyed the fortress five days ago." Causing all three to widen their eyes to that statement with Ignitus counting down mentally waiting for something he knew was about to happen.

"Three, two, one," With that all three of his old time friends face palmed at there stupidity of not thinking of that with simultaneous smacks thinking, "why didn't I think of that?"

Cynder giggling a little at their antics " We came for that? I want to see what our possible allies are capable of if they were able to do something like that to a hundred or more apes." Gaining the focus of everyone attention to the situation at hand, Ignitus focused in on the night five days ago to watch the events transpire by using the pool.

Time: night before the attack

There were two apes patrolling the top of the wall while two were guarding the entrance to the fortress. To them they thought it was going to be one of them doing regular guard duty, sadly for them this night is the one where they draw their last breath. The two up top had kunai lodged into their throats, dying a silent death.

The apes on the ground saw them fall from the wall dead before they hit the ground. Before they had the chance to alert the others inside two blood red furry tails came out the shadows from above and wrapped themselves around the throats slowly crushing the windpipes of the guards as their feet dangled off the ground. The tails waited until their desperate gasping for air stopped and their bodies go limp killing them silently.

The killer of the apes dropped down from the shadows above and, landed on the ground without a sound. Upon landing Kyubbi had noticed that Spyro and, Fury had taken out two more guards. Spyro killed the first one from using one of many of his kunai to the back of the skull while Fury impaled the other with one of his ninjato through the back of the ape's neck out the front.

Quickly hiding the bodies Fury gave a wave of his hand signaling for what he was going to do. Fury walked out to the middle of the courtyard-heading straight for the crowd of apes but he still walked on without a care.

As he walked through one of the apes in the crowd gave a shout alerting everyone they had an intruder. Two out of the crowd apes ran forward to take the golden-scaled ninja out only for the first one to fall dead within striking distance while the one behind him had taken shuriken to the face calling for instant death.

Reaching the front of the crowd two apes attacked him with clubs in their hands acting quickly Fury slid two kunai from his pouch into each hand and, stabbed them both in the kidney killing them quickly. Two more apes ten feet away rushed him to take the place of the other two with their sword and club drawn to kill. Fury without breaking his stride threw both kunai into both of their hearts and for them to fall down dead clutching at the knives in surprise.

The ape that Fury assumed was the leader nods his head at group of apes that quickly surrounds him with spears ready to impale him at a moments notice. The leader being a large ape wielding an battle axe walked to Fury clapping his hands as if he had just watched the best movie ever he casually strolled to a stop thirty feet away from Fury looking him in his cold emotionless eyes.

"Well you put on quite the show Goldie The way you took out some of my men the way you did was impressive but, in the end it got you nowhere but to the end of your life." The leader said with a smirk of satisfaction of seeing the dragon surrounded by his lackeys ready to be killed on his say so. Deciding he was going to end his life right then and there before he could give the signal the dragon before him was looking into the air.

Following his gaze he saw him staring at a feather that after a few seconds landed in the dragon ninja's hand then the ninja did something he found quite odd the gold dragon looked up and nodded at what looked to be an eagle. No sooner had he done that something so unexpected happened next it actually made him feel something he never felt in a long time, fear.

No sooner had Fury nodded all the apes around him fell dead with kunai and shuriken puncturing their bodies like pincushions. Looking up Fury saw that the leader of the fortress had called all of his reinforcements to stand beside him weapons drawn and ready to fight.

With Fury still standing in the middle of the courtyard facing hundreds of apes with a bored look in his eyes through the mask. When a cloud passed over the moon to the apes it looked as if the shadows were moving around up and out of the ground. Until they saw the shadows start growing out of the ground not one but four figures emerged next to the first one they saw with their fear growing by the second.

To the apes they were having second thoughts about trying to kill these five deadly assassins but pushed it to the side thinking they would win because they out number them. Oh how wrong they were to think that thought would make matters worse for them any ways.

Neither side moved for a minute all of them feeling the cold night air brushing against their faces the cold air making their breath visible in the cold night air. Everyone tightened their grip on the handle of their handle of their respective weapon. Then everything in the span of fifteen seconds everything went to hell…for the apes that is.

The ninjas were going in cutting down every ape they encounter as if tearing through paper with scissors. Using their respective elements except for Fury and Spyro who had four: fire, ice, earth, and lightning to burn, electrocute, crush, or freeze to death any ape that got in the ninjas way.

The massacre lasted for two minutes until one ape was left standing and it happened to be the one leading the apes as the last one to be left standing deciding he was going to charge head first targeting the one with nine blood red fox tails. Kyubbi seeing this shook his head and with his barracuda blade in hand ran forward as well. When Kyubbi was within five feet he fell to his back and slid under the over grown ape. While sliding using his blade and bladed sheath to slice the leaders tendons in both his legs making his legs useless as he collapsed from the pain to his knees.

Kyubbi flipping onto his feet off the ground he walked back toward the now crippled leader ape on the ground. Walking around him to be in front of the ape on the ground he asked in a voice that promised death if he didn't answer, "Where is Malefor?" As he asked the question his sharingan spun in his eyes in annoyance with the three coma like marks spinning around the slitted pupils of having to waste time with the ape. ** (A/N: does everyone know what the sharingan can do because I really don't feel like listing its ability but if you don't look it up)**

The leader not at all afraid looking him straight in the eyes of the angry fox wasn't going to answer to whatever question he had in store. So he decided to humor him self before he died. "You'll never find my master he finds you and when he does he'll kill you all for what you've done here." "He will utterly destroy and stomp your pitiful body into ground like the piece of sh-

Before the large crippled ape could finish his sentence Kyubbi pupil changed to form three-point star signaling the activation of amertasu. As black fire came into contact with the ape he screamed in pain as the fire burned away his flesh and bones. After a few minutes of burning the only thing that was left of the ape was a scorch mark on the ground where the ape had been.

Time: present

After watching the events from beginning to end every one in the room had been amazed at the skill set of the five as they watched it from beginning to end. Then Ignitus shut the vision off to where it showed why that ape in the gate fell to pieces. Cyril thinking, _"If they join us they have got to teach me how to do that."_

While Cynder contemplated what she had seen and heard throughout the vision. She noticed three things. One being that two of the dragons there used four elements while the others used one. Two the fox in the vision had eyes she had never heard of or seen before in her life. Finally she thought she saw black fire like her shadow fire but a lot more different hers has only caused others to be blinded and to attack one another while his completely incinerates the victim who was hit by said black fire.

As they silently processed the vision they had just seen everyone thought to them selves in piece until wolf with black fur burst through the door with a white and blue cloak on. "Sir another caravan has been taken sir there four guards in need of medical condition ASAP and, there were no fatalities so far."

"That's the fifth caravan this week damn apes." Terrador said with anger coursing through his veins. Just as he was going to issue an order Ignitus raised his clawed hand that stopped him.

"For now we will stop the trading for two days until we have a solution to our raiding apes problem but, for now I want you to send a message through Warfang handing him a poster of five individuals in what looked like ninja masks. "Uh sir what is this going to do for us?" he asked curiously.

"Help us win this war against Malefor."

(A/N: last chapter I had already had written out now it may take a little longer for chapter four to be out so its going to be a while but I will see to it that the chapter gets done. See ya till then)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hi guys its me again here with chapter four this is going to be epic oh I might change the rating in a little while so enjoy)

**Blood and Steel**

**Chapter four**

After the being dismissed from the guardians meeting room Cynder, Luna, Ember, Leiks, and Kushina left the temple into a park to sit and discuss their plans concerning the five ninja. Ember being the first to speak "So we are looking for five guys who run around in skin tight pajamas in ancestors knows where in warfang heh, this will be fun." Turning to face a crowd of dragons "This should be easy."

" Umm Ember I don't think it will be that easy the way they were dressed clearly state they are built for speed and stealth so finding them in a city would be a lot harder and, why do we have to find them Ignitus told us he'll take care of that." Said Luna. Watching the cloud of shadow move around in her hand.

Cynder looking over to the right to a food stand selling deer meat gets up to go buy a piece when a large crowd caught her attention. Forgetting her hunger Cynder walked toward the crowd to discover a fight was taking place in the center between a Ruby colored dragon that could be immediately classified as a fire dragon and various other dragons. From where she was standing there seemed to be no hope for the fire dragon that being twenty to one, yeah he was screwed.

To her surprise four more individuals three being dragon one being a fox with a very bushy tail.

With in the circle Fury seeing Flame in trouble "You can't stay out of trouble for three minutes can you?" asked Fury in annoyance. " Hey don't blame me I just bumped into the guy by accident and he wants me to kiss his ring for forgiveness screw that I'm not kissing anything." Flame responded heatedly.

"This doesn't concern you four get out of the way before you join this punk in an beat down." said a fire dragon a little lighter than Flame with an arrogant I'm-better-than-you attitude in his voice.

"That is one thing we won't do cause we don't abandon our friends like cowards so how bout you and your little boy band leave before someone gets hurt." Said Rastaban eyeing his four if they attack which they will.

" Yeah to late for that get them." Shouted the leader of the group as the gang rushed to their soon to be humiliation.

Spyro being the first to react caught a fist coming from his right a and swung a yellow dragon off his feet face first into a brick wall on his left rendering the yellow dragon unconscious on contact. Using the momentum from the swing roundhouse kicked his second target in the face for him to hear a crack come from the dragons' jaw that is now broken and sent him spinning in the air into the side of a metal trash bin. Turning to his last two targets to see them coming from both sides the one on his right a blue dragon with an ice covered fist raised an ready and, to his left a green dragon with a stone covered fist sent for the sides of his head.

Waiting at the right moment Spyro bent backwards matrix style letting the fists miss their intended target and head for the one of their own allies face. As soon as the fist connected both the rock and ice shattered from the force of the punches that the ice and earth dragon stood for five seconds before collapsing to the ground holding each other's faces.

At the same time Fury with his four targets in record time sweep kicked one dragon turned around sent an elbow to the solar plexus of a black dragon with enough force to knock him out, and in a impressive show of flexibility back flip kicking a dragon in the chin sending him into a metal pole. Upon landing he brought his tail down hard on top of a green dragons head and planted his face in the concrete while turning brought his foot down in an axe kick to the dragon who s back didn't hit the ground yet in his chest.

Kurama following his friends' lead sent an elbow to the face of one dragon knocking him out and, spinning around blinding a dragon with his wrapped up tails in his face not seeing a fist covered in blood red fur coming straight for his face rendering him unconscious.

Turning on the heel of his foot Kurama brought a fist to his third targets stomach making him double over holding his stomach letting Kurama deliver a devastating upper cut to the chin of the dragon. Seemingly to have forgotten there was four of his targets the last one coming from behind him with in striking distance he got mule kicked to the face by Kurama.

Rastaban headbutts the first dragon within range in the face causing the dragon to hold his face. Turning around to see anther two dragons running to him side-by-side using their tails to try and trip him up for an opening. Rastaban jumped over both tails and delivered an elbow to the temple of the dragon on his right and then hit the dragon to his left in back of his neck using two fingers to temporarily paralyzing the dragon. Rastaban turned his attention to his last two of the group seeing the dragon still holding his face in pain Rastaban lunged forward and grabbed his right arm and sent him flying through a glass window of an abandoned building. While using the momentum from the throw gave a roundhouse kick to the face of his last goon.

Flame who was standing still through the whole thing and his had an indifferent look on his face. He suddenly had an idea that was maliciously seemed fun… to him. Looking at his four soon to be punching bags with a smile on his face put both hands behind his back and held them together. "Hey I'll make this a little more interesting." Pausing to see if he had their attention, which he had. "I Promise not use my hands.

After hearing this the thugs that were still conscious the crowd and the elite group of females had the same thought in mind. _"Is this guy insane?"_

The groups of pun-I mean thugs just shrugged to one another and charged Flame all at the same time from all sides which was a very bad idea on their parts.

Faster than the four could react Flame spun around with his right extend catching every one of thugs in head knocking out cold on the ground. Flame at this time scoffed in disappointment at the lack of a challenge walked back to regroup with the others.

Everyone in all their shock witnessed five dragons beat the living crap out of twenty dragons in a few moves in less than ten seconds flat, and among this crowd were Cynder and her teammates Kushina being the one to speak up first "Well I think we found our ninja." With her team responded with a nod.

The fire dragon who confronted Flame couldn't believe he was beaten by a bunch of losers stood up and while seeing the cause of his humiliation backs were turned charged a fire ball in his hand soon to become a stream of burning fury.

Seeing what he was about to do Kurama and Rastaban acted quickly. Rastaban picked Kurama up and threw him like he would a spear. Hurtling toward the fire Kurama came out the other side looking as if the fire never touched him. He grabbed the fire dragon by the horns and flipped himself to where his feet were touching the ground using the momentum from Rastaban throwing him he slammed the dragon face first into the concrete cracking it into a spider web formation.

Kurama worried that he may have killed the dragon checked his pulse only to release a relieved sigh that the dragon was still alive. Flame came from behind Kurama with an amused smirk and raised eyebrow. " Dude you didn't have to slam him that hard the way he looks right now I say you broke half the bones in his body." Not knowing how true that statement was.

But Kurama had a problem his clothes if he could call them that were nothing but rags. Deciding to go to the clothing store to get new clothes. After telling his friends this they all agreed to get new threads. That was all flames fault because it was his turn to wash that week he forgot about their cloths in the river Flame realized what he forgotten it was to late their clothes were so small a mouse could wear it.

**30 minutes later**

The group came out of the store wearing brand new clothes. First were Spyro and Fury they both had the same outfit on black pants with black boots and the same kanji for blood and steel written in Chinese on black shirts except for it was different colors for Spyro's was purple and Fury's was gold. Next was Flame he had on a black shirt with red flames coming from the bottom with black jeans and boots.

Rastaban had on a dark brown shirt with a black leather jacket on with black jeans and boots with Kurama right beside him wearing black jeans that had an angry nine tailed fox on the right side and a black and red shirt that says I see you on the back.

After their little errand they walked around the city for a while longer until they saw a letter on the wall with the guardians insignia on it reading it which it told them to do their eyes widened when they were threw the letter requested the aid of five individuals and those individuals had their faces drawn on them and those individuals were their second persona as ninja. The letter also said that to show up tonight to talk at the top of the temple.

As soon as they got to the hotel they were staying in called the Sleeping Dragon went to Spyro's room for the decision everyone thinking about the letter Fury being the first to speak "How did they know it was us that attacked the fort not that they have seen our faces but about the attack on the fortress six days ago no one but the apes who are dead saw us there." "Maybe we should see what they want." Suggested Kurama.

"What if it's a trap they're waiting on us to set it off then what?" asked Rastaban with an very cautious voice. "We do what we can to get out of it." Answered Flame.

With their minds made up they all got in their stealth suits and jumped out the window into the cities cold night air.

**Time: 9:30 pm**

The guardians stood waiting for their guests to arrive for two hours straight with the female elite team right with them. Until Cyril got up having ran out of patience for waiting for the five assassins to show up. "That's it I've had it waiting for them to show up they probably left by now I mean what are the chances of them seeing the letters we set up in various places of the city?" "How about a million to one."

Everyone on the roof drew their respective weapon on guard looking for the unfamiliar voice on the roof "If this is how you greet your guests then I hate to see how you greet your relatives." Turning their attention to the shadows they could see five figures steadily rising up out of the shadows as if they were apart of it.

Seeing the ninja in the light of the lantern Ignitus walked forward putting aside his shock "We are truly sorry for that we were startled and-" being cut off by Spyro with a wave of his hand "No you acted on your instincts which is good to see in a warrior such as our selves when feeling but we didn't mean to surprise you."

Looking from Ignitus to the nine others behind him "But we do have a question though how did you see us attack the fortress when you wasn't there we would've sensed you if were there?" Spyro asked the fire guardian.

Ignitus not wanting to arouse suspicion in the five told them the truth with Kyubbi using his sharingan to see if the Fire guardian lied to them " We found you by using the Pool of Visions." After answering this Kyubbi stumbled in shock causing everyone to look at him "H-he's telling the truth." Causing his team to be shocked at the fact that they were found by a pool.

"Are you telling me after being hidden for five years we were found by a pool in a room man I feel insulted" Fury said with his palm in his face in shame with the other mimicking his action.

Ignitus chuckling to their antics decided to bring them inside the temple "yes well as much as I like to continue our conversation why don't we all go inside the temple it's kind of cold out here." after getting agreeing nods they turned around to head inside the temple after about a few steps he turned around to see the ninja standing firm in the same exact spot.

Stopping in his tracks he turned around in concern "What's wrong?" Looking at their eyes he could see unease in them debating whether they could trust him sighing "I promise as a guardian nothing and no one will attack you if we do you can kill me the second I go back on my word." Ignitus told them.

The reaction to this was of surprise and shock seeing the guardian of fire put his life on the line for a promise seeing that the ninja he barely knew make a promise to see them safely escorted inside?

With Kyubbi giving the nod that he was telling the truth followed him through the door leading inside the temple with their hands on their weapons ready to slice and dice anything that attacks them but so far they were not attacked although they were given looks of fear, curiosity, and caution. Upon reaching the pool of visions Kyubbi gave a shout of pain and surprise as he clutched his eyes.

The others seeing this to their rage at seeing their brother in arms in pain were about to shed a lot of blood stopped in their track to see the female vixen come to his side and helped him up "Are you alright What's wrong?" She asked worried for the multi-tailed fox.

"I'm sorry it's just that the energy from the pool blinded me I think it'll be a while before I can see again." Kyubbi answered. Relieved that no one attacked him but still worried for their friend " you okay Kyubbi will you be able to make your way around the place."

Kyubbi nodding to his friends while saying "as long as this fine vixen is holding on to me then I'm not complaining." Earning a blush from Kushina who was thanking god that she had orange fur while her friends saw the expression she had on her face before she schooled it stored that little piece of information away for black mail.

While the guys looking at each other in complete sync said, "Yeah he's ok!"with Kyubbi being supported by Kushina they made their way in to the room without any other accidents occurring. Making sure everyone was satisfied in his or her positions Terrador directed his attention to the ninja in the room to his right. "Now we can that we can talk without being eavesdropped why don't you all take off the masks?" causing the ninja to tense up rather or not they should take off the masks " yeah we are not ready to show you our faces but we will give you our names since we heard yours on the roof."

Now this surprised everyone Ember being the first gain he bearings "What we didn't see you there we talked the first hour in waiting on you five to show up how long were you there." "Umm ever since you guys got to the top if the roof to make sure you were the only ones before revealing ourselves so in short for two hours." Said Flame as if it wasn't a big deal.

Cyril's mind was running a mile a minute _"They were there that long unnoticed by us they could've killed us at any time if they wanted to and walk out before anyone noticed we were ever gone." _A little worried at the thought that these five could kill them and walk out any time.

Breaking everyone out of their thoughts Flame was the first one to go standing up "My name is Flame and I hope we have shown ourselves as presentable enough for you but we will show our faces in due time."

Next was Fury standing up as Flame sat down " My name is Fury and As Flame said I hope we cause no problems in the future."

Next was Spyro then Rastaban and Kyubbi/Kurama who needed help cause he still could not see the chair.

After introductions were given they were shown around the temple they came upon the training room Kurama who had gained his eyesight back during the tour asked if they could use it?

With Terrador at the switch "Put it on the highest level you got please?" requested Kurama which caused Terrador to give him an are you sure look to have Kurama nod pulling the switch Kurama was surrounded by sixty straw apes of different sizes with wooden swords and clubs. Kurama unsheathed his barracuda blade with his blade and blade-covered sheath got into his stance with his legs bent and spread apart with his arms spread out looked at every dummy there in the field ready to react if he were to be attacked.

A few more seconds passed until a large sized dummy charged him from his right quicker than anyone can see Kurama cut dummy in half from his head all the way down as it fell in two different directions that's where the dummies ran full speed ahead to avenge their fallen brother.

**Music start: Skrillex Rampage**

Kurama skillfully dodged a slash from his right and cut the dummy in the middle of its abdomen separating it from its legs and kicked the top half to a group of dummies as it exploded into dust then lunged into the dust hiding him from view. Three seconds had passed when he jumped out of the cloud really high into the air four kunai in each hand threw them in different directions quickly drawing two more threw them into the kunai causing the ninja knifes to ricochet off each other into ten dummies heads.

Kurama landed Counting he had destroyed twelve dummies, which meant he had more to go using the cloud for cover he cut off two dummies heads and took out seven more the same way while activating his sharingan.

21

Kurama being quick to roll out of the way of a wooden club into a wooden sword that caught him in the head only for Kurama to turn into crows that flew out blinding the dummies to Kurama from coming from above with his blades in his hands along with his kunai in each of his tail and impaled eleven unlucky dummies around him.

32

Getting up from his crouch lunged forward cutting two dummies throats as he went past with his kunai wielding tails made his way to a medium sized dummy struck one of his tails like a scorpion into its stomach and through its back. Spinning to his right with the dummy still on his tail slammed it into five more swinging the dummy off his tail while throwing five shurikan at the dummies heading for the wall to have the stars imbed themselves into their heads as they hit the wall.

40

Still in motion from the spin he sent out a kick to a small dummy sending it flying with him right behind it cutting the dummy through the dummy to have it explode into dust. Kurama spun around very fast with his limbs outstretched cutting down ten dummies like a saw blade cuts through wood. When finishing his spin his tails release the kunai sending them into the faces of nine dummies.

59

Looking over his shoulder Kurama could see a large dummy on the other side and smiled a very horrific smile under his mask that everyone in the room felt as if the air went cold around them for five seconds and return to normal.

Kurama charged the dummy as the dummy charged him when they met in the center Kurama ducked a swing from its wooden sword and rolled between its legs stopping on all fours waited for it to turn around. When the dummy turned around Kurama foot met its chin launching it in the air Kurama using his speed jumped in front of the a kicked it with his right leg putting the dummy ape higher in the air grabbing its ankle to knee the poor dummy in the face pushing it up higher Kurama grabbed it's ankle and pulled down bringing his foot onto its stomach pushed off and in amazing acrobatic skills flipped himself before he hit the ceiling and bounced off the ceiling and delivered an axe kick to the dummies throat bringing it to the floor from fifty feet in the air.

As soon as they hit the floor a crater was soon indented into the floor with the dummy exploding after two seconds of laying in the crater with the nine-tailed fox walking out the crater.

60

**Song end**

Having destroyed his last dummy Kurama looked at Terrador and the others amazed faces after sheathing his barracuda blade " Thanks for letting me use the training hall I feel a lot better now had to unwind all this extra energy." Only getting a gaping nod from the earth guardian who turned the switch off for the training hall.

**(A/N: holy crap that was freakin epic I wish I thought of it sooner anyway the Spyro and his team can still get hurt they are not indestructible just extremely fast and skilled and looks like our little nine-tailed fox is putting the moves on Kushina tune in next time to find out what happens next. (Puts on sunglasses) "I'll be back"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long had to sort out some business over the weekend and got hit in the face by a freaking pole. But enough about me story will continue in 3,2,1**

**Blood and Steel **

**Chapter 5 **

**Time 5:00 am**

Spyro woke up in

his room out of the bed seeing it was 5a.m. in the morning, put on his stealth suit and went outside to the balcony. Feeling the cold morning air against his scales the purple dragon sat down and began to meditate about what him and the others were told last night about the disappearance of valuable cargo that was stolen by apes for the past three weeks. Thinking about the mission given to him and the others about escorting a caravan full of food, medical supply, and weapons to the valley of Avalar.

Although reluctant to take the mission he and the others eventually agreed to escort the caravan to the valley. The guys and girls planned out their positions throughout the trip.

**Time: 5 hours later**

Everyone was at the gate ready to exit the city, except the caravan wasn't there yet so Spyro and his team as well as Cynder's team sat and wait. Fury deciding he was going to sharpen all of his weapons he stood up from the ground and began to search for a secluded place to work spotting a huge tree not far from the wall Fury made his way over to the tree. Finding a place to sit Fury began unstrap the blades from his suit which he had about four hundred kunai, four hundred shuriken and two ninjato.

Luna who had been talking to Ember saw the gold dragon sitting under the tree "What's he doing?" causing Ember to look at the Fury her answer being "I have no idea." Until they saw him take off all the weapons on him and a limestone after watching him sharpen all of his blades which took thirty minutes Fury walked away from the tree to a ten foot high piece of stone. Fury took one of his swords and slashed at the piece of stone to Luna, Ember, and their teammates saw Fury walk away from the ten foot high piece of stone " Umm I think he missed?" Kushina deadpanned. "No he didn't" said Kurama gaining skeptical looks from all the females.

Sighing Kurama pointed his finger in the direction of the stone causing the team of females to turn their attention back at Fury and the stone. All of a sudden a loud grinding sound began to reach their ears as the top half of the stone slid to the ground making a loud thud as it crashed to the ground. Fury looked back at the cut in half stone with approval before sheathing the sword in its sheathe.

All of the females looked at Fury with mind blown looks on their faces as he walked past with a satisfied look on his face while Kurama shook his head while saying "Showoff" to Fury. "Hey its called being awesome." Said Fury with a grin to the kitsune.

Flame who watched everything transpire had made two noticeable note one was that Luna chick had a little blush on her face as she watched Fury walk by with his grin on his face. Two before that he saw Cynder look toward Spyro and him with an I-don't-trust-you look in her eyes.

Seeing this Flame knew this is going to be a problem for he was going to inform Spyro of this, but the cargo showed up making him forget about it until later. Now that they could get started, the two teams got up ready for departure. A mole no taller than half their legs popped out from behind the wagon. With a hat that covered his eyes with a little red robe that stopped above his little ankles.

The mole looked at the all ten of them "Sorry for being late the cargo was supposed to be loaded last night but for some reason it wasn't, anyway my name is Gunther and I thank you for escorting my caravan." He said with a smile. Gunther then got back on top of the wagon to a steering mechanism that looked like half a bike hooked on to a wagon and began to pedal.

**Time: 2 hours later**

They were forty miles out of the dragon city until Rastaban started to get some answers on what they were facing, and he knew just where to get them. Looking at the mole that was pedaling on the bike wagon thing "Hey Gunther was it can I ask you something?" he said gaining the others attention to him and the mole.

"Yeah what is it you need to know?" Gunther said curious as to why the dragon was questioning him.

"Were you on the caravan two weeks ago maybe you have seen what we are up against?" Rastaban stated hopeful that the little mole seen their enemy.

"I was on the caravan two weeks ago but we were attacked by some kind of ape." Gunther then turned too Rastaban to see if he was paying attention to him only to see Rastaban nod his head to continue on. " The thing is you can't see it I mean you could be walking right beside it before its to late." Hearing this Rastaban nodded in approval before he could get back to his post Gunther spoke up once more "It attacked us a few minutes up the road from here so we better be careful."

After thanking the mole for the information Rastaban went back to his position in front of Flame on the right side of the wagon. "So what you got?" Flame asked the brown dragon "Well from what I can tell is we have an Invisible ape so our eye sight is going to be useless in this fight, but they never cloaked their smell or sound so they can't be to hard to beat." Rastaban concluded.

While Kurama was walking ahead in front of the wagon he felt something was off he stopped causing the Gunther to stop the wagon from hitting his multi-tailed guard. Kurama sat still for a moment until he asked the mole "How many apes do you think there were cause one ape can't do that type of damage to a whole squad of dragons?"

Looking at him like he was crazy until he actually thought about the attack from two weeks ago it looked as if five dragons were attacked each time and knocked unconscious from five different spots.

Before the mole could answer Kurama was launched into a tree with enough force to actually make an impression in the tree the shape of his body. After seeing this everyone pulled their weapons except Gunther who hid among the supplies in the wagon. Kushina and Fury went to help Kurama the others covered them with shuriken. When they got to him Kurama was knocked out for a little while until Flame punched him in the face to wake him up.

Jumping up Kurama looked at Flame a little peeved that he woke him up by punching him but considering the circumstances he'll let it slide. "You ok dude looked like that one hurt?" Flame asked with a smirk.

Kurama looked at him and said " You don't say." With that Kurama got back up and unsheathed his barracuda blade and got in his fighting stance and waited for the next strike.

Fury blocked to his left hearing the clash of metal and lashed out with his left leg only to feel nothing. Jumping back to rejoin with his group until he an all to familiar whistle in move through the air he pivoted his foot to stop himself before he ran straight into the arc of whatever bladed weapon they had. While seizing the chance he flew up to try and get out of reach until he felt something catch his left ankle and brought him down in one swift motion to the ground. Trying to regain his bearing Fury heard a shout of, looking up he saw two kunai …floating in midair. Taking the opportunity to strike he took both of his ninjato and slashed at what ever was holding him down only for that limb to fall to the ground severed looking at it a lot closer the severed limb looked like an foot.

A pain filled scream echoed through put the clearing in the forest notifying Fury of its location. Willing to make a bet with death Fury that if he missed it would be a sad story for him. He took a kunai from one of his many pouches and threw the deadly knife to where he hoped the scream came from and much to his liking the kunai just stopped in the air. As soon as the kunai connected Fury heard the sound of choking looking up he saw blood fall like a waterfall out of what he assumed was the throat. The invisible ape fell onto its back and died slowly.

While the others tried to think of a plan Kurama had suddenly thought of something but he had to get to Flame and Spyro who were on the other side but he didn't want to abandon Kushina. "Hey Kushina!" turning his head slightly to look at her while whispering loud enough for her to hear.

The vixen heard Kurama whispering to she answered "What is it Kurama this had better be important." she said flourishing her chain blade. **(A/N: think ninja assassin chain with the blade at the end.)** She had been analyzing any and all possible attacks from their unseen foes. Having seen Fury kill one of the invisible apes with some help from Spyro.

"Look I need to get to Spyro and Flame do you think you can keep up with me?" Kurama asked without being heard.

Before she could reply Kurama pulled Kushina to him and jumped with her bridle style onto a tree branch above them. Kushina pushed him off of her and before she could start yelling Kurama pointed to where they were not to long ago. Looking at what he was pointing she noticed on the tree there was a vertical slash mark on the same level as their necks on the tree.

Looking back at Kurama she nodded a quick and embarrassed thanks to him. _"That was way to close for comfort got to keep my guard up." _Kushina thought while they made it back to the group.

Upon landing on the ground next to their respective teammates Kurama motioned to Spyro and Flame, which didn't go unnoticed, with weapons drawn they inched their way to Kurama and stopped until they were side by side with the multi-tailed fox.

"Flame remember that little trick you did with that mist a few months ago?" Kurama asked only for Flame to nod to him "You think you can do it again?" Kurama asked hopefully. Flame looked at Kurama with a raised brow at what he was getting at.

"Yes I can but I would need a mist to do that now and as far as I see no mist means no advantage." Flame answered. "So why am I here when you only need Flame Kurama?" Spyro asked curious as to why he was involved with Kurama plan.

"I need you and Fury to use your fire and ice elements to create the mist." Kurama stated causing both purple and ruby colored dragons to widen their eyes at his well thought out plan. Now if they were gay they would have kissed the fox right then and there but they're not. " Yeah, if I'm going to do this I need everyone to stay quiet as they can be okay." Flame said with that Flame put his katana in his right hand and stood in the middle of the clearing.

As soon as Flame started to get into position Kurama turned to the others who didn't know about the plan and made his way to the others. Upon arriving they all had their attention on him but still had their guard up. "Guys Spyro and Fury are going to create a mist now I need you guys to stay silent while we're in the mist or you will die." Kurama said causing the girls to look at him like he was crazy.

" Umm Kurama are you ok I think you hit your head to hard?" questioned Leiks with both of her hook swords in her hands crossed in front of her. As soon as she said this Spyro set the plan into play he shot of a sheet of ice on the ground. Then Fury shot a fireball out of his hand causing steam to so thick that they couldn't see three feet in front of them blanket the clearing.

Flame in the same spot as soon as the steam went into the air he used his heighten hearing to pinpoint any sound throughout the clearing. After a few agonizing long seconds he heard movement to his left taking that as victim one Flame lunged and slashed so fast it would look similar to the way a snake strikes it's prey. Seeing blood spry into the air a large ape came into view grabbing at his stomach as his intestines were spilling out of the wound and fell to the ground dying a slow painful death.

Flame stopped and stayed in one spot counting he had three more to kill listening to his surroundings again he heard a twig snap from behind him quickly turning around slashing vertically seeing blood arc with his blade another ape the same size as the last one appeared in the middle of bringing an axe down only an inch from flame head. With the horrified look on his face his top half of his body started to fall back leaving his legs to stand for a few seconds to stumble around spraying blood on Flame's suit and mask. Trying to locate the last ape Flame heard it a sound coming from his right he took his katana and threw making a whistling sound as it flew threw the air.

With the rest to them it looked as if the mist was turning red from the blood of the apes in the mist. Then all of a sudden a whistling sound was heard, looking for where it was coming from. Flame's katana came flying through the air and barely missed Rastabans head and into a tree. Cynder using her element of the wind blew away the steam to see Flame covered in blood in a throwing position.

"Are you fucking crazy you could have killed me." Rastaban said while patting his head angrily only for Flame to point behind him. Rastaban looked behind him to see an ape impaled with Flames katana in the tree dead. Rastaban looked back at Flame and said "better almost killed than killed." He said.

Ember who saw all of this looked at the blood covered Flame as he walked past the group to retrieve his katana. Only to spin around and punch his left claw behind him hearing the sound of something being torn into. An ape appeared having Flames hand in its chest with a surprised look on its face Flame proceeding on killing it he ripped out the apes heart with his left hand while it was still beating and used his right hand to grab hold of its head and in a display of blood and gore he ripped the apes head off of its shoulders and forcefully put it into the hole in its chest and kicked the corps on the ground and dropped the heart on the ground.

As the girls watched this with wide eyes Flame took his katana from the dead ape from the tree as he walked past the gaping girls he looked at Ember and said " your to pretty to catch flies in that mouth of yours." With that he walked off to wash his suit.

**A/N : When I wrote this I had mortal kombat Kano fatality in mind so I hope you enjoyed it **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am going to burn my homework to the ground but I will tolerate it for now.**

Blood and Steel

**Chapter6**

After Flames bloody display of skill he set out to find a lake to wash his suit and bath. Reaching the lake Flame stripped to his underwear eager to get the blood off of him cause the blood of apes smell horrible dipping his suit in the water and began to scrub the blood out of the suit. Seeing the water turn red as it flowed down the river having scrubbed for a good fifteen minutes he hung the suit on a tree branch next to the bank of the lake.

Upon stepping in the lake flame focused on his inner fire to heat up his part of the water causing steam to rise. Once he was satisfied with the heat the river gave off Flame sensed some body watching him he smirked and blew a fireball into the lake to make cloud of steam.

Ember who was hiding in the tree covered by its foliage to keep herself undetected to spy on Flame as she was ordered by Cynder. Upon arriving she had a blush so red it made an apple look pale she jumped into the tree branch and watched as he heated the water around him then blow a fireball into the lake to make steam rise and hide the ninja from view.

A little disappointed her little half naked dragon couldn't be seen in the steam decided to leave before she was discovered. Before she could leave she felt two strong arms one around her waist and the other around her neck wrap around her.

"You know if you are going to spy on me you shouldn't make so much noise especially if  
I'm a ninja." Said Flame who had used the cover of the steam to grab his mask and get behind Ember. Looking back at the lake to where he had been " It looks like you were enjoying the little show I was putting on for you." He said grinning

Ember who had been blushing up a storm was trying to speak feeling his well-chiseled chest up against her back and his arms around her she felt herself melt under the dragons touch.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to- I'm so sorry" Ember stuttered out embarrassed at being caught. Expecting him to be angry she heard him chuckle feeling his chest vibrate against her back. "Your ok but don't let it happen again now if you excuse me I starting to reek of ape and I hate that smell with a passion." Flame said as he walked back to the lake.

**20 minutes later**

Cynder and Luna were sharpening their twin ninjatas under a tree until they saw a very red faced Ember walk out of the woods. Ember then did the most unexpected thing ever she walked up to Cynder and hugged her " Thank you." Was all she said when she sat down next to them? This caused Cynder and Luna to look at each other and shrug their shoulders in unison and go back to sharpening their swords.

A few minutes later Flame walked out of the bushes looking over to Ember he winked at her causing her face to change from blood red to dark pink. Walking over to the guys who had been balancing on their swords with the tips in the ground. Flame pulled out his katana and joined his brothers in arms.

"So did she enjoy the show or what?" asked Fury having seen the pink dragoness leave the clearing after Flame.

"Why yes she did." Flame said with a grin letting go of the hilt with his right hand while Fury raised his left and stabbing the left ninjata into the ground they fist bumped while balancing on swords upside down.

Turning to Spyro, Flame spoke with him about Cynder not trusting any of them so they were going to have to earn her trust somehow or this was going to be one rough ride for the rest of this trip. So they were going to have solved that problem quickly before someone ends up dead.

As Spyro and Flame conversed about that problem Fury decided to get some water to clear his mind. Deciding to do it now since everyone was resting Fury spread his wings and flew off towards the lake upon spotting the lake Fury descended to the lake quickly but looking to his right he spotted something just above the tree line. Not wanting to be discovered Fury glided into the tree line of the forest onto a nearby branch and jumped from tree to tree silently.

Upon reaching his destination Fury saw something that made him frown another fortress full of apes. Looking from left to right he saw that five apes guarded the gates, and looking above them there were five dreadwings flying above the tree line. Knowing he couldn't fly over them and he couldn't just walk up to the gate without being spotted so basically he was stuck trying to come up with a plan.

Until a smile so wide that it could make the joker look normal came across his masked face. _"If I can't go over or through the gate, then why not go under it."_ He thought to himself satisfied with the idea of going under.

So as Fury climbed down the tree as silently as possible to the ground looking around the tree the apes was still standing there guarding the entrance of the fort? Checking a few more times Fury used his control over the earth to silently sink into the ground as if it was quicksand.

Going deep enough under the ground and making sure they couldn't feel the tremors put both of his hands in front of him and punched the rock in front of him Fury knocked it back thirty feet creating a tunnel. When Fury reached the end of his artificial tunnel he punched the wall again sending it back. Fury kept this process up for about another minute.

Thinking it was far enough Fury burrowed his way back up to the surface. Fury popped his head out of the ground only to meet darkness. Fury was going to create a little fire so he could see in the dark until he smelled "Dynamite" Fury said with a grin.

Thinking about how close he was to blowing himself up. Fury stood up out of the hole making sure he was the only one in the room he saw that there enough of this stuff it could level everything in a one mile radius.

Fury picked up one of the sticks of destruction and snapped his fingers letting a little flame on his index finger " Now lets blow the roof off this place."

Just when he lit the stick he bolted for his tunnel and ran like a bat out of hell.

Ten seconds after he ran an ape walked in the door seeing the lit fuse three centimeters from exploding next to the rest of the deadly explosives fell back in surprise and said, " WHAT THE FU-

Meanwhile while the rest of the group were looking for Fury noticing he was gone for twenty minutes Spyro heard the sound of footsteps coming from his right. Looking to his right to see Fury running full speed yelling "HIT THE DECK" dropping to the ground and using his earth element to create a dome of rock around them and the convoy.

Not two seconds after there was the sound of an explosion that made Gunther fall off the cargo he was sleeping on in surprise. When the rumbling stopped Rastaban created a hole in the dome. Walking to the outside of the dome what he saw made his jaw drop.

"Yo Rastaban what's wrong?" asked Kurama when he stepped outside of the dome and yelled " Whoa Fury what did you do man?" Kurama asked as he looked at the destruction caused to the forest around them.

As the rest of their group came out the saw the damage done to the forest. Every tree in the radius of the blast had the leaves burnt off, and thee trees itself were scorched blacker than amaterasu. Looking to their right a mushroom cloud was there in the sky for every living thing to see from miles around.

Luna snapped out of her stupor and grabbed Fury by the collar of his shirt "What did you do? Thirty minutes your gone and next here you come bringing the apocalypse with you are you trying to get us killed." She yelled in his face.

Picking his ear Fury looked at her with an indifferent look on his face. " Look as much as I like getting yelled at in the face and nearly lose my hearing. I took out an entire fortress of apes by blowing it up resulting what you see now. I didn't know they were that destructive with all that dynamite in one spot." Fury said wondered in a thinking pose.

Smacking his brother upside the head Spyro yelled "How many times have I told you not to go into a fortress by yourself and blow it up from the inside causing mass destruction…without me." Spyro finished with a smile.

After Spyro said that Cynder and Luna face palmed at the brothers antics deciding to drop the subject, as it will lead to a headache. Packing up their stuff the group of highly trained warriors. As soon as everything was packed they got back to walking down the road, which surprisingly was still there.

One hour later

After walking out of the black portion of the forest they came back to seeing the once more beautiful part of the forest. Every thing was going smoothly until they came across a cliff but the problem was the bridge, which looked like it could give any second.

Rastaban stopped every one in their tracks "I'll go first to see if it's safe to cross."

Walked out to the old bridge. Walking onto the bridge and began to test it taking his first couple of steps cautiously. With each step the planks of wood gave off a creaking sound as he took more steps until he was in the middle of the bridge.

Turning around Rastaban said "Its Ok" that's until sound of a rope snap on the other side opposite of the cargo cliff. Acting quickly Rastaban spread his wings and flew off before the bridge gave in. Watching the bridge hit the side of their cliff the ropes snapped making the entire bridge fall into the dark abyss.

"Ok I take that back it's not ok." Said Rastaban looking down into the darkness. Looking back up at the others. "Spyro we'll have to find another way across or we'll have to make one." He added landing beside him.

"Gunther is there another way across any where near here?" asked Flame looking down the Abyss.

"Yeah, three hundred miles to the east" Gunther said pointing in the direction of the bridge.

"Umm yeah, not going to happen to much time. We need to build one and from there smooth sailing." Fury said pointing at the huge gap.

"Yeah with what last I checked we don't have any equipment to build one." Luna Said emphasizing their lack of equipment to do so.

"Who said you needed tools to build a bridge." Fury said while nodding to Spyro they both breath ice on the edge of the cliff and made the ice branch out creating part of a makeshift bridge.

"You got to admit they are pretty resourceful when it comes to a problem." Leiks said in an impressed voice watching the ice bridge form from the combined efforts of Spyro and Fury.

As the ice bridge was almost finished Kushina looked at Kurama and a look of concern came to her face. "Kurama are you ok your eyes are bleeding?" she asked the multi-tailed kitsune.

Feeling around his eyes Kurama saw blood on the tips of his fingers as tears of blood dropped to the ground. He was brought out of his thoughts when the cargo was half way through crossing the bridge, which had just been finished, and bolted after the cargo when it just finished crossing the bridge.

As if Fate felt like screwing with the kitsune a knife fell from the wagon and embedded in the ice. Kurama thought it was just going to crack a little. As soon as the knife made contact with the ice it not only did it crack it shattered.

"Oh come on." Kurama said taking off full speed toward the shattering part of the bridge.

Kurama jumped off and used the shattered pieces of the ice as stepping-stones when he got to the last one he pushed off with enough power to grab on to the ledge just by the tips of his claws. Breathing a sigh of relief only for that part of the ledge causing Kurama to descend into the abyss.

Before He could truly fall to his death Kurama Felt something grab him by the leg while moving through the air. Looking down (up) at that caught him " You not going to die yet are you?" Asked Fury.

"Shut up Fury!" Kurama said in irritation.

As They flew threw the air seeing the Avalar valley not to far away.

**Finally done bout time see ya**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am finally getting a break from homework but I'm sorry if I took to long. I meant to have had the last chapter up Tuesday but then somebody threw a monkey wrench (takes out Shotgun) Where are you (Saw someone run out the building) There you are (gives chase)

Blood and SteelChapter 7

It's been a few hours since their little mission was completed in protecting the cargo and Gunther. After thanking them the little mole left them saying he was heading back to Warfang the next day by train. Leaving the ten warriors with plenty of time to rest. Deciding to look for a place to sleep they went around the valley only to find that all the inns were full. That left everyone with one choice to sleep outside in the woods.

**2hours later**

Having gathered all the supplies needed for two large tents that could fit six people in the tent with no problem. Everyone was outside sitting around the fire in silence until

Kurama eyes started to bleed again. No one noticed it until Kushina looked at the kitsune and gasped. After Kushina did that everyone there turned his or her head to what she was looking at.

"Dude your eyes, they're bleeding." Exclaimed Flame while pointing.

"I'll be okay. I just used the Sharingan to much today that's all." Kurama reassured his friends.

"Oh Really you how are you bleeding when you used it only once today? Tell me that fox boy." Said Kushina who saw him bleed earlier today at the cliff without his…Sharingan today so she knew something was up.

"Yeah man you were bleeding a lot so what's up with your eyes? It looks fine one second then its bleeding the other." Said Rastaban who looked at Kurama that said, "don't lie to me" look.

"Okay look among my bloodline the Sharingan would always do this to get stronger." Pausing to make sure he had everyone's attention he continued " The Sharingan would bleed at a certain point in time depending on its user if used in battle it will make the process speed up, but with others who don't use it In battle theirs will happen a lot slower." Explained Kurama.

Spyro who had listened wanted to know the process of the Sharingan said in an serious voice "What are the stages to it becoming stronger." He asked.

" The first stage Of the Sharingan as Kushina saw earlier today I've been through the first stage and now they're going through second stage as we speak." Pausing to let the information sink in Kurama looked through his bleeding eyes could see the very thoughtful looks on his comrades faces even Cynder had one.

"So what's the third stage?" asked Leiks to the bleeding kitsune looking at his active Sharingan.

"The last one will be that when the eye is through with this stage it unlocks something called the Susano." **(Please let me know if that Is spelled correctly) **said Kurama

looking at all of them.

As they sat in silence Kurama got up and left the campsite to wash his face as drops of blood followed him to the river. Flame got up to follow but was stopped by Spyro who had grabbed his hand and shook his head and pointed to the direction of where Kurama went.

Flame looked and saw Kushina follow after the kitsune to the river.

As Kurama walked to the river and kneeled down on one knee and took off his mask and began to clean it. He dipped his head in the water letting it flow threw his fur as it washed the blood away. Bringing his head up into the cool night air Kurama looked at the moon in deep thought _"Dad if you can hear me I promise you I will avenge our family for what that bastard did to you guys I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys I was weak and pathetic…but now that is going to change very soon."_

As Kurama was about to take a sip of the water he heard the bushes rustle and in record time put his mask on and took a kunai from his pouch and was going to throw it until a chain blade wrapped around his wrist. Letting go of the kunai he quickly grabbed the chain and pulled. Having pulled on the chain Kushina popped out of the bushes and tackled Kurama into the river. After a few seconds both of the vixen and the kitsune resurfaced and swam back to land.

After a few seconds to regain his breathe Kurama looked at Kushina and said, "Why did you do that we could have killed each other."

"Because it wouldn't do if an enemy were to catch you off guard and kill you." Kushina replied

"Aww you do care for me." Kurama said with a smirk on his face, which Kushina to her annoyance could tell from behind his mask.

"Shut up you over grown plushy." Kushina growled at him with her teeth bared.

Seeing this Kurama had thought to have a little fun with her turning his head to face her he said with a smile " You know unlike most people that would have scared me but instead…" He leaned in to her ear and whispered "but it excites me."

After already in Kushinas personal space caused a light blush to cover her face but when Kurama whispered the last part of his sentence in her ear she became a stuttering mess. Until Kurama burst out laughing rolling around on his back that is when Kushina realized that she had been played by the kitsune. Quickly she thought of a way to pay him back Kushina rolled on top of him and straddled his waist making him stop laughing immediately.

"You want to know a little secret my fluffy plushy?" Kushina whispered in Kurama's ear "I too can play this game." With that she grabbed hold of the kitsune by the shoulders and rolled forward and in the arc of the roll pushed Kurama into the air with her legs back into the river.

When Kurama resurfaced Kushina was walking away back to the camp before she could leave his sight Kurama yelled out a quick "Hey" catching her attention once again as he climbed out of the river soaking wet. "Why did you really come out here for anyway? I doubt you came to play that little prank of kicking me into a lake." He said jogging her memory.

"Well what I really came here to do was to make sure you are alright. I mean don't get me wrong it's not every day you see a comrade bleed out his eyes. It just worries me seeing someone like that and you can't do nothing about it." Kushina said a little worried for the Kitsune in front of her. Seeing such a nice person like him suffer like this made her feel helpless.

"I'm sorry if my endeavors make you uncomfortable." Kurama said looking away from the vixen in front of him.

Seeing that he apologized for something he had no control over Kushina put her hand on his shoulder and turned his head toward her " Its not your fault I know that what's happening to you now is just the stage of the sharing-gun." She said with a smile on her face as the night air brushed against her orange fur as it swayed with the wind.

Looking at Kushina's bright red eyes seeing them looking right back at him with concern

Kurama gave her a reassuring nod. "Thank you for your concern it truly helps to know someone is always there for me. Now lets get back to the camp before the other start to worry." He said having done washing his face free of blood. Getting a nod from Kushina they started off back to the camp and to both of their annoyance teasing from the group.

Location Unknown: time Unknown

In a dark lit room full of torches that burned a sinister green on the walls sat a dragon with a serrated edge Katana the blade it self blacker than the shadows around it. The owner of said sword was just as menacing. A dark purple dragon with yellow eyes with slitted pupils his chest the color of a rusted metal with a little orange in it. He had three horns that curved backwards a little two on the sides and one on top of his head and to complete the dragon were two dark orange wings on his back with multiple holes in the membrane.

Sitting on a throne in the dark room watching through a dark purple crystal that floated over his outstretched hand as it showed images of Spyro, Fury, Kurama, Flame, and Rastaban. "So these are the whelps who caused my forces this much trouble over the past three years eh. Well let's see how well they fair with against Executioner." Turning to an ape that was in the corner. "Send me the Executioner I want him here in the next thirty minutes or I will personally make your death incredibly slow and painful." He said as his voice took a menacing voice that promised to fulfill what he said to the ape.

The ape quickly and also panicky voice said "Yes Malefor" and set off to fetch the Deadly warrior in 29 minutes or less causing the dragon to laugh as the ape hauled ass like his life depended on it which it did.

Next day

Everyone woke up and began to pack up everything preparing to leave Leiks having picked up everything looked up to see something spinning at very high speeds until it got closer her eyes widened in realization " Everybody duck." And dropped to the ground.

As a speeding object flew over their heads and embedded itself in a tree they could see that it was a double-sided axe. Looking to where it came from they said "Aw Shit"

In the distance was a thirteen-foot giant that had a black Spartan helmet with black flames for hair. It had skulls on the shin guards that were black like the rest of the armor and it had red eyes that stared unblinkingly. And to finish it had gauntlets with the tips of the fingers were claws to fulfill the creature.

Pointing one of its fingers it said in raspy voice "You will DIE!" with that it charged forward and aimed a punch at Rastaban. Rastaban jumped onto its arm and ran up it and kicked it in the head hearing a sickening "crunch" the Executioners head was in an unnatural position as it was completely side ways and stumbled back and fell as Rastaban landed on his feet.

Turning his back on the downed killer he said, "He wasn't so tough." As soon as he said that he heard the sound of something cracking itself back into place looking back he saw the Executioner take its head placed it back with a sickening "pop". "Aw man that is so wrong." Groaned Rastaban. Getting back into his stance the monster in front of him reached out with its right hand with Rastaban wondering what it was doing.

"Rastaban behind you!" Flame said as he tackled the brown dragon to the ground away from the axe that was flying through the air at high speeds back into the monsters hand. Flame and Rastaban stood up and drew their swords and got ready to strike for any openings in its defenses. Executioner being the one to attack charged forward roaring an unholy roar as it did and swung the axe vertically thinking quickly Rastaban and Flame dodged it by jumping back a few feet. When Rastaban landed Executioner was already upon him with a vertical swing of its axe. Having no choice but to block Rastaban crossed his wazakashi and took the swing resulting in him being thrown back and through a tree which left Rastaban stunned on the ground. Fury came from the side with his ninjatas out aiming for its neck only for it to catch the deadly swords with the pole of the axe and to lash out with its free hand to punch the gold dragon in the face, but before it could reach his face Kushina sent out her chain blade to wrap around its arm and stop it before it reached Fury's face. Pulling on the chain Kushina managed to throw it off balance just enough for Fury to dish out a rock covered fist to its face. Stumbling backwards the Executioner was heading straight toward a waiting Flame who slashed at its back making a diagonal cut in the armor only for it to turn around so fast Flame couldn't react in time. The Executioner caught Flame by grabbing his entire head and began to slowly squeeze the dragon's head making him give a pained shout as he struggled to get free. Ember seeing Flame in trouble, she quickly shot a fireball into the Executioners face making it release Flame from its armored grasp. Falling back down to the ground Flame was regaining his bearings from having his head squeezed to death.

Ember on the other hand kept a steady stream of fire on the armored monstrosity until Cynder and Luna appeared by her side and shot out two powerful gusts of continuing wind making Embers flame larger covering its entire black armored body. After ten seconds passed by they were confident that the flames incinerated the Executioner until the sound of laughing could be heard through the smoke. When the smoke cleared the Executioner was still there with only steaming armor to show that the attack actually touched him. Raising its hand it began to form a black orb no bigger than its head and tossed too the three that tried to incinerate him.

Cynder, Ember and Luna jumped out of the orbs way but not far enough to escape the blast it caused, blowing each of them in different directions. Cynder hit a tree and slid down unable to move because of the force she hit the tree. Luna hit the ground and bounced a couple of times and landed on her back trying to stay conscious. Ember flew through the air to a recovering Flame who had looked up and saw Ember a little to late to react she hit Flame and they both hit the stone wall of cliff with Flame taking the brunt of the hit feeling something crack as he hit the wall while Ember on the other hand was trying to stand but found it difficult to.

Fury angered by this charged Executioner with both his swords drawn and tried to slash an x into the armor. Blocking the attack Executioner didn't notice Spyro coming from behind it with lightning in his right hand, using the element of surprise Spyro jumped on its heavily armored back and sent high voltage electricity through its body causing it to roar in pain. Taking advantage of the situation Fury slashed at its neck hearing the sound of the blade meet bone as the head rolled off its shoulders. Spyro, seeing his enemy finished stopped sending high voltage shocks through Executioners body and tried to climb down off its body not noticing an armored gauntlet coming straight for him until it had Spyro by the tail and swung him off his back and into Fury like a rag doll.

Fury landed on top of Spyro as they came to a rolling stop thirty feet away and Fury being the first to say " How can it still be alive after I cut off its head and its still moving like I didn't." Fury said coughing up a little blood after finishing his sentence.

Kurama, Kushina, and Leiks were the only ones standing against the Executioner watching its headless body pick up its still helmet covered head off the ground and forced it back into place with a sickening "crack". Leiks then took this time to rush in with Kurama and Kushina behind her. Leiks jumped high in the air using her wings to stay a float shot ice spikes at the Executioner only to… miss every shot. Putting his attention on the ice dragoness Executioner threw another energy ball at her. As the black ball of death came toward Leiks at high speeds She managed to make a very thick ice shield to take most of the impact. When the orb hit the shield it exploded and shattered the shield and shot Leiks down into the ground where Rastaban stood up and got hit by Leiks unconscious form knocking him out…again.

Looking down to see Kurama and Kushina charging him Executioner tried to move out of the way but his legs weren't responding to its demands looking down to see it covered in ice. At this time Kurama and Kushina were upon Executioner with both their legs extended and kicked the monster with enough force to break it free from its icy prison and thirty yards back through the air and slide another twenty before it stopped.

Looking at each other in surprise Kurama and Kushina at the same time said "Nice Kick!" looking up to see the executioner back on its feet to their annoyance.

"Why won't you stay down and die already?" yelled a frustrated Kushina.

Her response was a ball of black energy thrown directly at Kushina and Kurama. Dodging the orb and the explosion from the orb. Trying to close the distance Executioner charged forward with its unnaturally black axe in its hand going for a vertical slash. Kushina and Kurama dodged the attack by jumping over their armored enemy and land behind him with a roll. Kushina sent out her chain blade straight for its back cutting into the hole in its armor that Flame inflicted with his katana causing the Executioner to roar in pain. Retracting her blade Kushina caught it with her right hand and spun around throwing it back toward its head only to miss it as it moved to the left and was rewarded with a kick to the face from Kurama.

Now Executioner was starting to get annoyed with the two foxes in front of him Using its axe to block a slash from Kurama's bladed sheathe he threw out his left hand to catch the annoying furball by the throat only for said furball to move out of the way and slash at its armored fingers making Executioner retract his hand quick.

As Soon as Kurama did this he decided to finish it with an amaterasu activating the Mangekyou Sharingan Kurama had forgotten one thing…the third stage of the Sharingan. Before he could use the black fire He felt intense pain come from his eyes making him fall to his knees as the pain intensified. Kurama could feel the blood pouring from his eyes as they adapted to his body, but the problem is that it was happening at the wrong time.

"_No no no not now."_ Thought Kurama as he gave another shout of pain grabbing at his face trying to make the pain go away.

Seeing its chance Executioner raised its right hand to backhand the kitsune while he was preoccupied with his bleeding eyes. Kushina to her horror watched as the hand connected with Kurama sending him hurtling through the air and before he could hit the ground Executioner was there before the kitsune and slammed the handle into Kurama's stomach causing him to cough up blood. It didn't stop there as Executioner grabbed the kitsune's face and lifted him up off the ground blood getting between its gauntlets running down the back of his hand he threw Kurama up and aimed to kick him like a soccer ball. By some miracle Kurama managed to move his body in way for the kick to barely miss him by centimeters. Watching this Kushina finally snapped out of her fear filled gaze about Kurama and dashed to help him before Executioner killed him.

Executioner had enough of playing with his toy that it decided to finish Kurama holding its opened gauntlet hand toward Kurama's head ready to blow him into oblivion by creating a familiar black orb of destruction aimed for Kurama's head. Everything slowed down as the orb flew from the Executioners hand and straight for Kurama prone figure on the ground. Until an orange blur pushed Kurama out of the way of the death ball before it exploded. Looking through the blood in his eyes Kurama saw the one thing he regretted making him wish he hadn't looked. There on the ground next to him was Kushina who had a black scorch mark on her back that tore through her shirt and to add on to the list of injuries her head was bleeding with blood flowing down the right side. The one thing that made Kurama's rage rise at himself and at the Executioner was she as still as tree not showing any signs of movement whatsoever.

Everyone that watched this had a look of horror on their faces Ember have seeing the whole thing transpire yelled out "KUSHINA" in vain as she tried to go and aid her long time friend.

After all this this hit none harder than Kurama picking her up bridle style and carried her back a little ways away from Executioner as it watched smiling in the shadows of its helmet. As Kurama walked with Kushina in his arms A blood red aura began to take shape around his form as he walked to deep in thought to notice_ "I failed another person because I was to weak to do anything about it. First my father and now Kushina how many more do I have to watch die because I WAS TO WEAK TO DO NOTHING."_

As his thoughts grew angrier the aura around him started to take shape into that of a fox on all fours with the same number of tails he had but the fox's eyes were a bright yellow. Looking at the aura around Kurama Their was one thing that came to mind When Fury and Spyro saw the energy. "Susano"

Taking Kushina in his arms Kurama set her down right next to Spyro and Fury to be taken care of While from The corner of his eye he saw every one was watching him but not caring at all right now he felt like releasing his pent up rage and he had lots of it. Rushing over to Kushina was Luna, Cynder, Ember, and Rastaban with a barely conscious Leiks in his arms looking at Kushina on the ground barely breathing but still alive.

"Take care of her." Kurama said to Spyro who nodded his head and began tending to her wounds.

Turning around to look at the Executioner his new and improved Mangekyou Sharingan began to spin showing his rage to the armored being in front of him. Like his spectral guardian Kurama crouched to all fours with his nine tails raised up and waving around erratically reflecting their owners rage. "You have made the mistake of hurting my comrades and now you attempted to take ones life with out being provoked. For that YOU WILL DIE!" Said Kurama as he released a synchronized roar with his Susano that copied his actions perfectly.

Three Days Grace-Animal I have become

After giving out the roar Kurama and his Susano dashed off so fast that they did not see Kurama move until he was right in the Executioners face and swung his left paw hitting the Executioners helmeted head and sent him flying to its left cart wheeling but before it got three feet away A spectral tail wrapped around its armored leg and slammed it down on the ground creating a crater in the ground. Trying to get back up Executioner used his ax as a staff to help regain his balance but before it could a spectral tail uppercut the crap out of his chin and into the air. As Executioner was launched twenty feet in the air Kurama jumped out of the crater faster than Executioner was launched past him and when he stopped his ascension Kurama inside his Susano did a front flip with all of his tails wrapped into one brought them down on to the Executioners face and sent back down to earth with the speed of a comet. Hitting the ground Executioner created deep trench in the ground about forty two yards long before he stopped.

Climbing out of the trench Executioner saw his chance to attack before Kurama could land it threw an orb directly at the feet of the spectral kitsune before he could react it exploded hiding the kitsune from view thinking it had won he turned to finish off the others. However before Executioner could take a few steps a roar that sounded from within the smoke turning back around to see Kurama lunging at him from the smoke looking into the kitsune's eyes Executioner could see the bloodlust in it crying out to spill the blood of those who wronged him and his family he could see pain and anguish ready to be released on the thing responsible for it and that thing was the Executioner himself.

Throwing its large ax at the charging Kurama and his Susano hoping to cut him in half only for Kurama's Susano to catch it with his mouth and with a great deal of strength broke the metal ax in two. As it fell to the ground Kurama used his Susano to kick the bladed end of the ax making it spin like a buzzsaw through the air right for Executioners head. Ducking out of the way of the broken ax it cut through sixteen trees nonstop before it hit the side of a cliff on the outside of the forest.

Executioner never in his life had faced something like this but now being in the presence of a nine tailed fox with a spectral energy that looks like him surrounding him with an unholy rage all directed at the Executioner himself felt one thing he only felt around Malefor…fear. Taking a step back Executioner was going to make a run for it before he could take another step Kurama's Susano was already upon him with the pole of the ax in between his hands and rammed the end of it through Executioner armored body into a stone behind him. While impaling the armored monster into the stone he used his Susano's claws bend the end of it into a hook to make sure it could not escape.

"Uhh what hit me? Oh yeah, a death ball." Kushina said waking up from her slumber surprising the others.

"Kushina but how that exploding ball of energy should have killed you? How in the world did you survive that?" A happy but confused Luna questioned

Wincing a bit Kushina pulled out some type of padding from under her shirt it had a little softness to it but also a hard but flexible covering upon looking at the part that took most of the damage was a gel like substance oozing out between the material. "This little guy right here saved my life if I hadn't bought this thing I would have been in two pieces." Until a worried look came across her face "Where's Kurama the last thing I saw was him bleeding from the eyes again but in pain." Kushina said worried for the Kitsune.

"You don't have to worry about him now." Rastaban responded to the vixen

"Why should I not worry about your teammate?" Kushina asked only for Rastaban to point to Kurama with his Susano and a banged up Executioner stuck to a wall. "Never mind." Said a surprised Kushina.

Walking a few feet away from his soon to be victim Kurama turned around and faced the armored giant stuck to the wall. As if by instinct Kurama felt a need to raise his tails over his head with his Susano copying his movement a condensed sphere of Amaterasu appeared in front of the spectral kitsune's maw. A moment later the sphere began to have a white glow on the outside while the inside of the sphere stayed black. The Spectral Kitsune then swallowed the ball of black fire and faced the struggling Executioner who was trying to free himself from the rock in vain.

Kurama and his Susano facing Executioner opened his mouth with the Susano doing the same shot out a black beam with white outlined around it shot forward and hit Executioner impaled form and kept going until it hit the side of the mountain disintegrating anything in its path. Upon hitting the mountain it exploded creating a dome of black fire on the side of said mountain. When it cleared Spyro and the other would have broke their jaws had it dropped any lower.

Song end

Looking at what used to be a whole mountain it was now half a mountain that looked like a giant cookie cutter cut a humongous c into the side of it and looking back at what was left of their armored enemy was the left twitching gauntlet on the ground. As Kurama made his back to the group standing on two feet while his Susano slowly faded out of existence. Kurama was so distraught thinking about Kushina that he was surprised when Kushina somehow found the strength to tackle him to the ground and hugged him.

Relieved that she was alive Kurama was going to ask how she survived. Knowing he was going to ask that question Kushina pointed to the useless vest on the ground. " Before you start questioning how I survived the blast that little vest right there saved my life but, it didn't save me from getting scorched." Kushina said only for Kurama to hug her back and not let go as a response to his unasked question.

"I thought you were dead when that ball hit you. I thought that was going to be another failed person I promised to protect added to my list of failure." Kurama said in the crook of her neck. But before he could say anything else. Kurama's eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell backwards.

Before he could hit the ground Fury caught him and lowered him gently to the ground. Getting concerned looks from everyone Fury calmed them down by saying he was exhausted and passed out due to the strain he put on his body. Leaving to get the medical supply from the bag for Kurama, Flame, and Kushina. Fury and the rest did not notice the smile on Kushina's face as she bent down and kissed the unconscious Kitsune on the cheek.

"_Thank you my foxy protector" _Kushina thought before She went to go and tend to her wounds knowing that Kurama would go through so much pain for the vixen.

(A/N: aw man now that was freaking epic. Hope I didn't take to long but I kind of hope it wasn't to cheesy but hey as long as I'm still writing chapters I'm good oh and if you are mad about the Sharingan thing Please role with it I hate to kill off some bodies best friend for power that's just plain stupid but any way rate and review. Cause I'm out of here. PEACE)


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hi I'm back with a new chapter hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews)**

Blood and SteelChapter 8

It's been eight hours after the attack from the Executioner Kurama had just woken up with only an aching headache. Flame on the other hand was not so lucky, he broken three ribs from having Ember thrown at him and hitting the side of a cliff. Kushina only had scrapes and bruises and a third degree burn on her back but thanks to the vest it could have been a lot worse.

Leaning against a tree Flame saw Kurama waking up rubbing his head "Glad to see that you're awake sleeping beauty." He said with a smile

"Well it's not easy to stay awake when you are used as a punching bag by a walking armory and beating the crap out of said armory. Trust me that is one thing I don't want to experience again." Said Kurama looking to his ruby scaled friend.

Slowly getting to his feet Flame helped Kurama up off the ground " Hey, being hit by a pink blur and straight into a cliff ain't no picnic either." Flame said pointing to his bandaged torso.

Making their way to the others only to see them around the fire. Looking around the camp Flame noticed two of their group were missing "Hey where is Rastaban And Leiks?" Flame asked

"They went hunting just left three minutes ago." Fury answered looking over to Kurama "How you feeling bro?"

"Aside from having my ass handed to me I'm good" Kurama replied with a smile behind his mask. Earning a laugh from Fury and Flame.

After a few minutes of silence Rastaban and Leiks came back with two bucks on each shoulder. Putting them down Rastaban took out a kunai and began cleaning his kills. While this was happening Cynder noticed that their was only one Shuriken in the deer next to her. Looking back at the other deer she saw they all had slit throats.

"Umm how did you kill these deer?" Cynder asked curiously looking at the deadly star in the last deer neck.

"Well we happened to be in a clearing and saw these big guys right here standing a ways off so I took one of my Shuriken and threw it so it could curve in the air killing four deer with one star." Rastaban told them with a grin on his face.

"Believe what he says he killed all four of them with one star and never make a bet with him in that category also." Leiks said getting a few raised eyebrows from her teammates.

Before the conversation they heard the sound of shuffling feet against the forest and out came one large Ape in black plated armor. "Well, well, well what do we have here I find eight dragons and two foxes." Looking at them the ape's eyes widened in realization that five of them were the ones destroying their forts for the past three years and here they all are injured from their fight with Executioner. "Ooh well at least I'll get rewarded for you five Malefor wants all five of your heads." The ape laughed with glee.

Having had enough of the ape Luna stood up but Cynder grabbed her arm and nodded over at an injured Kurama on his feet with a bored look on his face with the Sharingan activated. "Look we had a very long day so do us all a favor and leave I won't ask a second time." Kurama stated with a bored but deadly tone.

Instead of taking his advice the ape pressed on " And if I don't what are you going to do about it you can't barely lift a finger to fight me." It said with an amused look on its face.

Kurama after hearing this only activated his Mangekyou Sharingan when it finished only one word left his mouth "Tsukoyomi."

As if that one word made everything stop around Kurama and the large ape. Then everything vanished the eight dragons to the vixen they were all gone except Kurama as the world around them lost color and turned into a shade of gray and with the moon blood red. The ape was now pinned to a cross leaving a confused but terrified look on its face.

"Now let me welcome you to the world of Tsukoyomi." Kurama said walking around the cross but continued still keeping his stride. " In here I am god I control time and space." Kurama paused his walk in front of the ape looking him dead in the eyes. " You will spend the last 72 hours of your life in here with me." As Kurama said this upon thousands of clones of himself fazed into existence with Kunai in each of their hands. "And it will not be pleasant." As soon as Kurama finished that sentence a hail of kunai descended on the crucified ape. The ape seeing the deadly knives thrown at him looked on in fear as they came closer and closer to begin his 72 hours of torture in a world he considered hell.

In the real world everyone heard Kurama mutter something and in a second everything went silent except the fire that cackled in the night air until the large ape gave out a pained filled scream and fell over on the ground with a heavy thud and laid there not moving an inch. Kurama on the other hand deactivated his Sharingan and sat back down. After breaking out of her shock Cynder asked in a very confused voice.

"Umm what just happened?" Cynder said while looking at the dead corpse.

"It was an allusion I put him through making him think everything that happened to him was real causing him to die from heart attack." Kurama explained while helping Rastaban clean the deer next to him.

"What did he die from in your allusion?" Leiks asked wanting to know what happened to the ape.

"A continuing stream of kunai to non vital but painful parts of the body for 72 hours straight, and before you ask time flows differently in there than out here." Kurama said as he began on the last deer.

As soon as Kurama got done talking Fury and Spyro walked over to the dead ape and picked it up and began to walk away from the camp. Seeing this Cynder and Luna got up as well and began to follow the two brothers into the forest picking their speed up to walk in sync with them.

"What are you guys doing walking out in the woods with a dead ape on your shoulders. Are you two not worried about others seeing you?" Luna asked the brothers as they kept walking away from the camp keeping an eye out just incase another one came out the bushes or the trees.

"You don't have to worry about any apes coming out here to ambush us because this was the last one alive. Remember that fort I blew up yesterday?" Fury asked getting a nod from the two sisters in unison. "Well, the way he smells right now tells me he somehow managed to escape the blast but the smell of sulfur is on him even after being away from the fortress for a day." Fury said as the smell of sulfur ran into his nose.

"Alright this is far enough let's began digging the pit." Spyro said turning to his brother he asked, "You want to do it or should I?" asked Spyro getting a yes from his brother.

Fury after responding to his brother flew into the air and when he thought he was high enough folded his wings and spiraled down towards the ground giving the appearance of a gold drill falling from the sky. Upon hitting the ground Fury literally drilled a hole into the ground and kept going. After a few minutes Fury popped back up out of the ground with debris and dirt covering his entire body. After Fury popped out of the ground Spyro threw the dead ape off his shoulder with a grunt. Then in sync with one another Fury and Spyro blew fire into the whole to see it glow orange at the bottom signifying the ape was being burned.

Spreading their wings Spyro, Fury, Cynder, and Luna flew back to the camp at a steady speed taking their time to fly through the star filled sky in complete peace and serenity.

Looking below them Fury spotted something following them and upon looking closer it kind of looked like a "DREADWING!" Fury yelled out causing everyone to barrel roll out of the way except for fury as he shot out an ice spike hitting it in its shoulder but not crippling it wing just enough to annoy it. Flying up to avoid getting skewered by its claws as it flew under him giving Fury a clear shot to its exposed back. Fury opened his hand and let lightning charge through it and waited on the Dreadwing to turn around and come back. As Fury predicted it would it turned around and began flying toward him ready to charge him in midair before it could comprehend what Fury was doing he took his lighting arm and rammed it straight into its head.

After Fury's lightning fist hit the dreadwing's head it exploded upon contact sending blood and brain matter in every direction as the corpse descended from the sky and fell to the forest bellow. Fury who was now trying to get the blood off of him only to make it worse decided to find a near by pond or lake.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up with you guys." Not giving them the chance to respond Fury set off to find a pond or any source of water to clean him up.

"Oh no you don't." said Luna turning towards Spyro and Cynder "I'm going to go keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't blow up the entire forest." Hearing no arguments about it she flew after Fury before he got to far away.

Not having to go far Fury found a clear pond that shined from the moonlight of the star filled sky. Thinking about everything that happened in the past two days Fury began taking his shirt off showing his golden-scaled back shining in the moonlight causing little gold dots to twinkle in his reflection as Fury began scrubbing the shirt free of blood as the water started to turn a little red as the blood was extracted from the shirt. Hearing the sound of wings flapping through the air Fury turned his head to Luna landing behind him.

Turning his attention back to scrubbing the shirt free of blood Fury said "Why is it that every time one of my friends or me go to a lake one of you goes with us? Hoping to get a good show like your friend Ember got from Flame or is it something else?" Fury said taking his shirt out of the water to dry.

"No I want to ask you something. Why do you do what you do? Not Personality wise no but what is your reason for fighting against Malefor why do you do this." Luna asked Fury not knowing she brought up memories best left alone.

Standing up Fury turned around and a voice holding back unimaginable rage "Have you ever watched someone that you care about die in front of you when you were just a child? Spyro and me had to watch as our father fought us as we escaped from Malefor when he barged in to our home and demanded for us to be given to that bastard." Fury said as the anger steadily rose " We left him there to be killed by that monster as he was gutted I can never forget the look on his face." Fury said as his rage reached his boiling point. "We could have did something we should have been able to stop him but we ran like cowards WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED AND FIGHT" When fury said this he turned around a completely punched a fist sized hole into a tree making it shudder.

While Fury removed his fist from the tree he felt something wrap around his waist. Looking down he found Luna's arms to be that something around his waist, but when he moved to remove them he felt something wet going down his back looking up Fury didn't see any rain until he heard sound of sobbing from behind him. Turning his head to see Luna crying into his back. Never expecting something like that to happen not knowing what to do Fury turned around in her hug without breaking it an hugged Luna back and began whispering words to her as she cried into his scaled chest tears flowing freely.

Luna felt him hug her and as she cried into Fury's chest as he tried his best to comfort her She took her head off his chest and, kept muttering "I'm sorry" in between sobs as he rocked her silently until her breathing calmed down. Looking down at Luna, Fury felt her breathing return to normal and she fell asleep during their intimate moment between them.

Using his tail to grab his shirt he picked the silver dragoness up bridle style Fury carried Luna back to the camp. In steady strides as to not wake her up Fury looked down to her face seeing the serenity in her expression Fury smiled behind his mask _"Thank you Luna heh, who knew blessings come in disguise."_ Stopping at that thought "Wait, everybody knows that." Chuckling to himself making his chest vibrate against Luna's head causing her to snuggle into his chest.

After a few more minutes of walking Fury reached the camp to find everyone around the campfire. Looking at Fury with raised brows except Cynder who stood up and was about to beat the living hell out of Fury for touching her sister. Before Cynder could do any thing else Fury spoke before she killed him. "Don't worry I wouldn't do anything like that to her. Luna just passed out from exhaustion physical and emotionally I'm just going to take her to your tent so she can rest." Fury reassured her getting a nod from Cynder to go ahead.

After entering the tent Fury set her down on the in her set of blankets after taking her weapons off and set them beside her. When he was done Fury took one last look at Luna before he left the tent with a smile on his face.

**(A/N: Dude I'm not that good at writing sappy stuff but I will try So thanks for reading (and sorry if it was to short))**


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Ok I'm back and I finally beat slenderman with the lights off Like a BOSS. Now the Story shall continue.)

Blood and Steel

**Chapter 9**

As the sun began to rise all ten warriors woke up and began to pack everything back up. Spyro having flown up into the sky saw Warfang in the distance just ten miles from their position. Returning to the ground Spyro looked at the others " Ok we are ten miles away from Warfang so it will take probably an hour walk to get there or we could run and get there quicker which would probably take thirty minutes." Spyro said smiling to his teammates.

"I choose running it's been a while to stretch my legs." Rastaban said energetically as he popped his knuckle and neck.

" Excuse me you expect us to run ten miles in the condition we are in? You are out of your minds." Cynder yelled at the five ninja.

"Well she is right they can't run as long as we can or, is it that all that fighting against a undead war machine still taking its toll on them or are they just lazy early in the morning getting out of bed." Fury said with a smirk behind his mask.

"You know we don't get up feeling like everything alright." Leiks then turned to Kurama and Flame "I thought you two were too injured to move the other day so how come you are agreeing to run?" Leiks asked in annoyance.

"The only reason I'm up is because of that red crystal I found in the bushes a day ago oh and by the way I saved you guys some." As Flame said this he took out a few chunks of the gem and gave everyone (except Kurama and Kushina).

"Okay that explains your reason but what about you." Said Leiks pointing at Kurama.

"What can I say I'm a fast healer." Kurama said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright since that is over and done with get on our backs so we can leave." Spyro said having had lost his patience Spyro wanted to get back to the temple as fast as possible.

" Wait you want us to do what now?" Cynder asked

"Get on our backs because one, you guys can barely fly. Two, you can't keep up with us on foot so we are your best chance at getting to Warfang." Spyro said listing his reasons.

Kushina still injured made her way to Kurama and jumped on his back. Getting looks from her teammates She turned head to them and said, " I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and I am not going to decline this offer." She said while getting comfortable on Kurama's back.

"Well since I am a little tired I guess just this once." Ember stated walking over to Flame and hopped on his back and whispered in his ear " Especially if I get to be close to you." Causing the ruby colored dragon to raise a brow at that statement.

Luna looking at Ember and Kushina walked up to Fury and just jumped on his back shrugging while Leiks did the same to Rastaban. _" If you can't beat em join em." _They thought at the same time. Leaving Cynder to be the only one to not accept.

"Cynder just get on if you want to get to Warfang faster you and I know that you're still tired so just get on Spyro's back." Luna said trying to persuade her sister to no avail.

Spyro getting a little annoyed at Cynder's stubbornness so he walked up to her until he was an inch in away from her face and with an clearly annoyed voice "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way the choice is yours." Only to get no response from the black-scaled dragoness "So you want to do this the hard way then?" still getting no response from the dragoness.

Quicker then Cynder could react Spyro snuck his tail behind her and in one swift movement swept both of her legs making her do a full back flip. While she was in the arc of the flip Spyro quickly placed himself under her on all fours and waited for her to land as soon as he felt contact Spyro shot off the ground and dashed forward only giving Cynder enough time to wrap her arms around his shoulders as He took off running full speed ahead to Warfang.

Taking that as the sign to go Fury, Kurama, Flame, and Rastaban ran forward matching the speed of Spyro as they dodged trees so fast that it looked like large brown blurs. While they were careful not too lose their passengers they maintained their speed running through the forest.

While this was happening Cynder had caught a whiff of Spyro as he ran carrying her on his back able to feel his well-toned muscles under the fabric of his stealth suit but what got to her was his smell. When she smelled a smell that could make angels fall **(If any one knows what I'm referring to you get an internet cookie) **as she melted into the scent she didn't notice Fury or Luna see her nuzzle the back of his neck.

"_Well Spyro looks like you got an secret admirer." _Fury thoughtwith an amused smirk on his face.

"_I hope for your sake sis you don't get turned down by him cause this one is mine."_ Luna thought happy for her sister.

Spyro felt Cynder's breath on the back of his neck as he ran through the forest keeping half his attention on the trees in front of him. Spyro turned his head to look at Fury and Luna looking at him and Cynder. He was going to ask what they were looking at until he felt something rub against his scaled neck and he heard a relaxed sigh come from Cynder as she held on to Spyro tighter around his neck not where it could choke him but to cling tighter to his body. As this happened Spyro almost faltered in the middle of his run but regained balance.

After seeing the gate Spyro and the other stopped only a few yards away from the gate. Luna, Leiks, Ember, and Kushina got off their respectful ninjas back except for Cynder who still clung to Spyro's back with a face full of bliss. Trying to gain her attention Luna went over to her sister and tapped her shoulder snapping Cynder out of her funk. Taking the time to access the situation she quickly realized what she was doing got off of Spyro so fast she looked like a black blur.

Spyro on the other hand just shrugged feeling a little awkward about what had happened in the forest. Getting back to business Spyro turned to enter the gate only to be stopped by the gates guard who was a cheetah with along red cloak on worn over bronze armor protecting his heart. He also had a spear with a red ribbon tied to it. He was only a head taller than Spyro in full height. Looking at the dragons in front of him He noticed the elite were with them and without hesitation the large cheetah yelled, "Let them through."

After a few seconds of silence the gates slowly swung open to let the ten warriors through. As they were going to pass through the gate they heard a familiar voice call out to their left turning around Spyro and Fury walked who went to stand beside his brother with Luna following the gold dragon from a distance by distance I mean three feet to face Terrador walking towards them in his guardian attire that was a dark green shirt with black pants and a cloak with the symbol of earth.

When Terrador got with in a distance he saw all the damage done to all their cloths including Kushina's bandaged back. "What happened to you?" He asked with concern.

"Have you ever fought a thirteen foot armory that won't stay dead unless you incinerate it? Its annoying and painful." Kurama answered.

"But luckily if wasn't for this nine tailed plushy here we would not be here at all." Kushina said referring to Kurama who just waved his hand.

"All that aside the escort made it safely to Avalar safe and sound oh and we killed the apes responsible for the disappearing cargo. Last but not least Fury here blew up an entire fortress with part of the forest." Flame said as he twirled a kunai in his hand, throwing it up in the before catching it in the same hand to begin the process again.

"How did you do that?" asked Terrador facing the gold dragon with a curious tone of voice wanting to know how one could cause that much destruction.

"I snuck into the fortress by digging under ground and found all their dynamite in one room and lit one of the sticks and ran back out before it blew up." Fury answered with a grin at the destruction that kind of unnerved some of the guards there.

"Well ok … now that you are all here I can tell that you all are tired from your recent events from the pass few days. How bout a well deserved rest for now." Terrador paused to look at each of them before continuing "So go and replenish your strength and come see us when you're ready." with that Terrador left heading back to his studies.

Taking their time they all made their way to the temple to rest which was a forty minutes walking. As they walked the eight dragons and two foxes their way down the brick road of Warfang taking in the scenery as they passed. After a few more minutes of walking Kurama began to scale the side of a using the windows and flagpoles as leverage all the way to the top in less than ten seconds and walk to the other side of the building. Before His tails could disappear over the ledge the others spread their wings and took flight with Leiks holding onto Kushina and made their way to Kurama as he waited on the other side of the ledge looking at the temple just a few blocks away.

Then Kurama did something that scared the living crap out of the girls he turned around and said, "I will see you guys later." Kurama having said that fell backwards off the building getting a shout of surprise from the girls as they rushed to the side of the building only to see Kurama land on his feet bending his knees so it could absorb the impact and began running to the temple jumping over a bench and running on the walls of near by buildings to avoid a large vendor on the side of the street before flipping over a wagon.

Looking over to the girls the guys followed Kurama's example and jumped off the building and played the game follow the leader while the elite group of females watched them weave through the crowded street with ease as their movement resembled a snake slithering through water. As soon as they disappeared the dragonesses and vixen flew from the building with Leiks carrying Kushina to the temple. Upon arriving they landed at the entrance of the great monument and made their way to their respective rooms looking for a nights worth of rest from the events in the woods.

**Time 9:30 a.m.**

Waking up Cynder began her daily routine of eat; stretch, not before brushing her teeth though. Putting on a black t-shirt and red pajamas Cynder walked to the slide door that led to the balcony opening the door Cynder felt the cold morning air brush past her scales making her shudder. Before she could head back in Cynder heard the doors of another balcony slide open next to her balcony. Cynder looked over to see Spyro with his mask on walk out the door and shut them back not noticing Cynder behind him. Holding an acoustic guitar in his hand Spyro sat down on the railing with letting his tail dangle off the side as he began to play.

Breaking Benjamin-Unknown Soldier

Border line,  
Dead inside.  
I don't mind,  
Falling to pieces.  
Count me in, violent  
Let's begin, feeding the sickness.  
How do I simplify,  
Dislocate - the enemy's on the way.

_[Chorus:]_  
Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight.

Full of fear,  
Ever clear.  
I'll be here,  
Fighting forever.  
Curious,  
Venomous,  
You'll find me  
Climbing to heaven.  
Never mind,  
Turn back time.  
You'll be fine - I will get left behind.

_[Chorus]_

Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
So I can leave this world behind.

It only hurts just once.  
They're only broken bones.  
Hide the hate inside.

Oh.

_[Very quiet voice:]_  
So I can leave this world behind

_[Chorus]_

Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
So I can leave this world behind.

**End song**

After ending his song Spyro set the guitar down leaning it against the railing of the balcony and sighed looking over the dragon city as the sun began to rise on the horizon bathing it with its warm rays of light. Until he heard clapping from behind him he turned to find Cynder with an amazed expression on her face clapping to his song.

"Wow I didn't know you could play a guitar and sing as well, heck you are full of surprises aren't you?" Cynder said looking at Spyro as he turned to face her.

"Well I've been praticing for four years straight although it would have been five if it were'nt for unforseen circumstances." Spyro said a little grimly on the last part "So how long have you been out here?" Spyro asked the black scaled dragoness.

"Oh umm before you got out here and started playing that guitar of yours." Cynder answered nonchalantly. "So can I ask you something if its not to personal." She asked the purple dragon waiting for him to respond.

"Well Fire away." Spyro said with a two fingered salute.

"Who's the song about?" Cynder asked causing Spyro to stop all movements in his body. Seeing his discomfort at the qeustion she tried to get off the subject as fast as possible but Spyro beat her to the punch.

"It's about my and Fury's father. He gave his life for us to make sure we escaped Malefor's power hungry grasp. Sometimes I wish it were me who was killed instead of him but, you can't change the past." He said looking down at the ground with regret.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that I didn't mean to to bring up unpleasant memories. It was not my intention to bring back such unpleasant memories." She said a feeling a little guilty for his memoreis.

"It's okay it was bound to come up sooner or later." Spyro said reasuring Cynder to not make her feel guilty about his problems.

Seeing the purple dragon in a new light Cynder jumped to his balcony and hugged the dragon before her feeling his abs against her stomach. Looking up into his purple eyes She saw all the years of hurt, pain, and anger too the dragon responsible for it. Letting go of him Cynder kept her eyes locked on his as she moved closer to his face and began to hesitate upon bringing her hand to a stop under his mask. Seeing as he made no motion to stop her she quickly lifted the mask to the bridge of his nose before kissing the dragon surprising the crap out of him.

Cynder on the other hand was in complete serinity being this close to the dragon that was being kissed by her. Breaking the kiss she found Spyro trying to figure out what just happened to him. Taking this time to jump back to her respective balcony she looked at the stunned dragon she silently vowed to help comfort the dragon and help him heal in his times of need. Looking back at him one last time she entered her room and shut the door causing him to come back to the land of the living.

Looking around Spyro said only one thing.

"WTF just happened?"

**(A/N: done I do not own any breaking benjamin songs I just kinda thought about it and decided to use it. But any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter so I'll be seeing you guys next time. (Turns to leave only to see Kurama run in his room and lock the door.)**

**Kurama: Don't go outside the fangirls are after me.**

**GD: GET the anti-fangirl weapons (goes to drawer and pulls out a Smg and an AK47.)**

**(Fangirls break down the door)**

**GD and Kurama : This is SPARTA. (And starts shooting at the mob of fangirls)**


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N Whew I thought we were done for that's worse than zombies any way I'm back and I want to say I'm sorry for the smelling thing that went on between Spyro and Cynder have no idea why I did that but anyway if don't know about what I was talking about. It was that axe commercial that had angels falling from the sky for that one guy. Any way back to th-(Fan girls grab legs) oh come on I thought I got rid of you (Take out twin ninjatas and start hacking at the arms) Start the story quick.

Blood and Steel

**Chapter 10**

After the events that happened that morning Spyro came to the training room to begin his morning kata as usual with his brother only to find Rastaban and Leiks in the middle of the arena in their respectful combat stances. Looking to his right to see the rest of his team along with Cynder's sitting on the side of the arena. Taking a seat next to Fury he asked "Well what's going on here from what I can tell looks like I missed something." Spyro said watching the two in the arena.

"Well your friend there happened to be on Leiks sparring list. I don't know why but I think Leiks is going to test your friend out or something like that. What I do know is when she is curious about something she always find the answer." Cynder said a little happy about what happened earlier that morning.

"So Leiks is testing Rastaban skills." Spyro said getting a nod from the Black dragoness.

After getting his answer from Cynder Spyro sat down next to Fury and watched Rastaban and Leiks go at it from his spot. Turning his head he noticed Fury and Luna were a little closer to each other on the bench looking down he saw Luna wrap her tail around Fury's tail with her head resting on his shoulder. Deciding to leave him alone Spyro turned his attention back to the arena, as the spar was about to begin.

Up on the stage was Rastaban and Leiks in their stances wait for one of them to move while mirroring each other's step. Until Leiks smiled and locked eyes with the dragon before her and said " Don't you dare hold back on me cause if you do that will be the worst mistake you've ever made." Leiks said with an excited grin.

Looking the dragoness in the eyes before speaking Rastaban said in an emotionless cold tone. " Who said I was going to hold back." He said as he tilted his head.

M4sonic-weapon

As soon as Leiks thought he let his guard down she launched forward with fist extended for Rastabans jaw. Using his reflexes to his advantage Rastaban blocked the punch and grabbed Leiks arm to throw her over his shoulder. Twisting in the air Leiks landed on her feet and bounced back to him with a flying kick too his head. Rastaban having seen this sidestepped the attack and grabbed her leg and tried to swing her to the ground and pin her. Using her free leg Leiks swung it and hit Rastaban in the shoulder causing him to let go while still in the air she wrapped her tail around his neck and placed both her hands on the ground and leaned forward keeping the brown dragon in her grip and slammed him down on the mat behind her. Unwrapping her tail from his neck Leiks jumped on top of Rastaban only for him to stick his leg out and roll back wards using her momentum against her.

"Not bad almost had me there." Rastaban said in that still emotionless voice "Now its time to get serious." He finished as he dashed forward faster than Leiks expected and lashed out with a right hook to her face. Leiks reacted by blocking with her left arm only to get caught in a grapple by Rastaban other arm and threw her across the arena. Rolling upon impact Leiks got up to see Rastaban already in front of her swinging his left foot to catch her under the chin. Moving her head back just enough to miss from being punted Leiks tried to jump back only to catch a punch to her midsection. Leiks having double over seen a knee coming at her face at full speed, closing her eyes Leiks waited and braced for impact. When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see a knee an inch away from her face making her jump back in surprise straight into Rastabans tail who positioned it behind her to trip her up. Tripping on his tail Leiks tried to regain her balance while backpedaling away from Rastaban who stood their waiting for her to regain her balance to continue their spar.

"_When did he get so fast? Better be prepared for anything he does or its over for me." _Leiks thought as she wearily got back into her stance looking at Rastaban, as he eye's her like a viper watches his prey.

Rastaban stood still for a few minutes as he watched her every movement and without warning he dashed forward jumped up in the air doing a front flip to bring his tail down on top of Leiks. See this Leiks quickly moved out of the way before Rastabans tail made contact with her. Upon landing Leiks noticed his tail was stuck into the floor as Rastaban struggled to get his tail free. Leiks quickly launched a flurry of attacks on Rastaban as he desperately tried to block the punches and kicks until Leiks landed a face kick to the earth dragon sending him stumbling back and freeing his tail from its prison. Leiks didn't lighten up she jumped over the dragon and grabbed him by the horns and used the momentum to throw him over her causing him to flip through the air. Positioning himself to land on the edge of the arena Rastaban barely had his toes touch the ground before Leiks ran forward and sent a vertical drop kick to his chest and flipped off while Rastaban flew out of the ring and into a weapons shack full of arrow heads making a loud crash as the sound of breaking wood and metal hitting the ground getting a collective "ooh" from everyone that was watching.

End Song

Having seen Rastaban hit the rack everyone ran towards the destroyed rack and started pulling the planks off of Rastaban until they saw a brown-scaled hand. Rastaban trying to regain his breath pushed the rest of the rack off of him. Looking to his friends he looked down at his chest Rastaban saw no puncture wounds on him and said "I'm ok!" getting a sigh of relief from his friends … that is until he turned around.

"Dude YOUR BACK LOOKS LIKE A PINCUSHION" everyone yelled pointing at his back.

Turning his head to look at his back Rastaban saw broken arrowheads in his back poking out. Turning back to the crowd in front of him he said, "okay… maybe not." He said before trying to reach over his shoulder to pull them out only to be stopped by Leiks who grabbed his hand before he could touch one of the arrows in his back.

"Let me do that for you." Leiks said offering her assistance to Rastaban feeling guilty about his predicament.

Looking at Leiks carefully Rastaban saw a brief flash of guilt in her eyes letting him know she was being sincere about helping him out. "Yeah I geuss its best to let you do it since I can't see my own back." Rastaban said jokingly and began walking to the infirmary getting frightened looks from dragons seeing a Brown scaled dragon with a mask on walk down the hall way with fifteen arrows sticking out of his back.

As Soon as Rastaban found the infirmary he took out Kunai and began cutting the fabric from the shoulders all the way to the bottom leaving the back of the shirt to be left clinging to his back by arrows and blood. Gently Leiks slid the back of the shirt off of Rastaban sliding it off the broken arrows. After getting the shirt off Leiks began the process of pulling the arrows out of his back.

"You ready this might sting a little." Leiks said grabbing hold of one of the arrows and yanked it out of his back getting no shout from Rastaban she continued to take out arrows.

Taking exactly six minutes to get them all out of Rastaban's back Leiks found a bottle of alcohol in the cabinet to her left and poured it on his back to disinfect the wounds in his back. While Leiks was doing this Rastaban was looking around the infirmary for some red crystals to hurry this up seeing one he took it in his hand and began to absorb the crystal healing his wounds. After everything was said and done an awkward silence came over the room until Leiks decided to break it.

"Told you not to take me lightly." Leiks said jokingly to Rastaban as he rolled his shoulders popping his joints as he did.

"Well you just caught me off guard there I was not expecting my tail to get stuck in the floor." Rastaban said while waving his hands up and down.

Giggling at the dragons antics Leiks had suddenly thought about the fight looking at the shirtless dragon she wondered why he did not deliver that knee to her face. Leiks was no fool, if Rastaban wanted to he would have knocked her out right then and there, but he didn't. Looking over at Rastaban who was just finishing his stretching, Leiks decided to ask him why did he hesitate.

"Why?" Leiks said looking at Rastaban who turned his attention on her with a confused look in his eyes.

"Why what?" Rastaban asked the ice dragoness as he tilted his head.

"Why did you stop when you could have kneed me in the face been done with me? So why did you hold back?" Leiks asked putting her hands on her hips with all to serious expression on her face.

Seeing as he was not going to just walk away from this Rastaban then said something that surprised the crap out of him. "After seeing the face of an angel who wouldn't hesitate." Rastaban said causing Leiks to blush a little at being called an angel.

After having said that Rastaban was thinking why did he say that but little did he know that was the best thing he has ever said all day. Leiks making her way up to the dragon who did not notice her movement to busy thinking about what he just said, As Leiks took in his form blushing a little more she noticed how well defined he was just from looking at him she could tell that he was a perfect balance of speed and strength.

After taking in his form that any dragoness would kill for Leiks stopped in front of Rastaban who was still to busy to notice her, she quickly brought both of her arms around his neck raised the mask to the his nose and smashed her lips against his.

Rastaban finally noticing her was more surprised than that ape he killed a month ago as Leiks passionately kissed him for what felt like forever feeling her arms around the back of his neck Rastaban gently pulled her closer and begun to finally kiss back causing the ice dragoness to moan in the kiss before breaking it. Looking into her dark blue eyes that seem to shine in the light Rastaban felt that if he kept looking at them he would lose himself in those eyes of hers.

"_Well I should have said that sooner than later if I knew that would happen." _Rastaban thought with a glazed over look in his eyes.

Leiks happy that he actually returned the kiss she dragged a finger under his chin snapping Rastaban out of his daze. "Think of that as a thank you for your little compliment cause I just might be your angel." Leiks said before leaving the room with a skip in her step leaving Rastaban in the infirmary.

Location unknown Malefor's throne room

As Malefor sat down watching his apes bring in the remains of Executioner dropping the gauntlet on the ground. Malefor looked upon the gauntlet and turned his head towards the ape that carried the empty shell there. Picking up the gauntlet Malefor slowly but steadily walked over to the ape in a menacing walk of a predator stalking his prey. Seeing the ape take a couple of steps back in the direction of the wall behind him.

"Where did you find this?" Malefor asked in a low growl showing anger the untamed but calm rage in his voice.

"I-I found it in the forest next to the road sir." The ape said fearing for his life. "I couldn't find the rest of him it's the only thing I could find that was not destroyed." The ape continued tripping over itself and falling down on its back scrambling away from Malefor as he continued his walk holding the remains of Executioner.

"What else did you find?" Malefor said his tone still the same with a scowl on his face.

"A-also the fortress that was there has been destroyed along with part of the forest around it." The ape said bumping into the wall climbing to his feet before he continued in a terrified voice "and six of your elite apes were found dead on the road four miles away from the fortress."

"Is that all?" Malefor said right in the face of the ape glaring down on him full of rage and malice.

"Y-yes sir." The poor ape answered on the verge of coming to tears.

Malefor seeing this putting a malicious smile on his face he bent down and patted the ape on the head "See that's wasn't so bad now was it." Malefor asked the ape in front of him then turned around to head back to his throne. Hearing a sigh of relief behind him Malefor turned around and thrust the gauntlet through the ape and impaling him into the wall behind him causing blood to splatter in every direction on the wall. As the apes life faded from its eyes Malefor leaned in next to his head and whispered "To bad for you I don't like bad news." Before leaving the ape impaled to the wall looking over to the other apes who watched in complete terror "Clean this up or you'll be next." With that statement Malefor sat back down on his throne and began to think of how to deal with his infuriating problem now threat to his plans.

(A/N: (Comes out of hole with gold scales covering his body) hey guys finally done with those fan girls. Man they are relentless any way I hoped you guys liked this chapter.

**Fury: (sees one fan girl behind GD) Look out! **

**GD: (Turns around with a magnum and shoots the fan girl in the head) head shot thirteen points. (Turns to audience) don't forget to** **read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Hi everybody I'm back and still typing and still alive. Still I'm glad you guys are still hanging with me any way to get on with the story.)

Blood and Steel

Chapter 11

After Rastaban and Leiks little moment together Rastaban left the infirmary to go put on another shirt before he gets some unwanted fans (cough* Fan girls *cough). Upon reaching his apartment Rastaban unlocked the door and entered and went to the closet finding a shirt that was same as his stealth suit Rastaban slid it over his head and put it on. After having put on his shirt Rastaban exited his room and bumped into Spyro who was looking for him.

"Oh hey Rastaban look I just came to let you know the guardians wanted us to meet them down at the park." Spyro told him a little relieved of not having to walk around the whole temple searching for Rastaban.

"Ok what for a dinner or something like that?" Rastaban asked not knowing he hit the nail on the head.

"Well yeah it is a dinner and don't worry it's nothing formal or anything like that so wear what you want ok…well not anything but something." Spyro said to Rastaban getting a grateful nod from his brother in arms.

"Ok I guess I'll wear those new set of clothes I bought." Rastaban said thinking about the clothes he bought from the store after their fight with those dragons that tried to jump Flame.

"Good well we'll leave around 6:30 everyone will be ready by then so any questions?" Spyro asked looking the dragon in the eye receiving no answer Spyro turned around and headed to his apartment door before he entered Spyro turned towards Rastaban and said, "See you at 6." Before entering the room to change into his civilian clothes.

6:30 p.m. on the roof

The ninja now in their civilian clothes were looking down over the city from on top of the temple with their masks still on. Until every one heard the door open turning around they saw something that made the guys want to find a diamond ring quick. Before them stood Cynder and her friends dressed in their civilian attire that would make any dude stop what they are doing and look at.

Cynder stood in black high heels and black leather pants showing off her curves and a leather jacket with a crimson shirt on With Luna wearing the same thing but with a silver shirt. Next was Ember who was wearing some black high heels with blue jeans that had the design of a vine that had pink flowers attached to it going up the right pants leg with a black shirt with a large pink butterfly on the front of the shirt. (Think of a Rorschach except the paper is black with pink ink blotches). After her was Leiks with black high heel boots and leather pants her shirt was black with icicles like designs that point down and reaching the middle of her shirt that started from the collar of the shirt and, on the back of the shirt it had "Ice queen" with icicles hanging off the I and the Q. Last but not least was Kushina she had on dark orange high heels with tight fitting blue jeans with red gems on the back pockets with a shirt that had a darker shade of orange on the sides with black going down the middle.

Shaking his head Spyro snapped out of his daze and spoke before the rest of his friends get to far lost in the beautiful girls in front of them. " Alright now that everyone is here why don't we head down to the park and find the guardians." Spyro said snapping his friends out of their daze and back to reality.

Looking over the side of the building Cynder pointed to the east away from the setting sun "Our meeting place is thirteen miles that way we could fly there and make it a lot shorter trip." Cynder said turning to face Kushina " Now who's turn is it to carry Kushina?" Cynder asked.

" I'll carry her if you want." Kurama said getting the attention of Luna who was about to protest to the crazy kitsune suggestion before he cut her off. "Look I know you remember what happened yesterday you and I both know I can keep up with you guys even if you are flying." Kurama said with a tone that said no arguments.

"Ok I geuss Kushina will be carried by Kurama then." Flame said looking at his watch to see it was getting close to their meeting time "Okay now that is settled we only have seven minutes to get to the park lets move." And with that Flame ran to the side of the temples roof and jumped off the roof and took flight.

"Well you heard the man lets go." Kurama said as he scooped up Kushina and placed her on his back and ran for the edge of the roof and jumped off with a screaming Kushina on his back as the others quickly followed after them.

Kushina was holding on as tight as a cat would to a tree with dogs under it as She and Kurama fell at speeds that made her eyes water. Kurama in his free fall moved to the side of the building and began running down the side of the building. (Think of it like devil =may cry 3) Dodging balconies from left to right running like he did the trees in the forest. 50Gaining more speed Kurama felt Kushina's grip tighten around his chest turning his attention back in front of him Kurama saw a blanket hanging on a close line. Grabbing the blanket he took two corners of the blanket in each hand and jumped pushing off the temple and spread both ends making a make shift parachute letting them glide over a few city blocks.

"Are you crazy?" Kushina yelled at Kurama as he whooped with excitement.

"Well considering I jumped off the side of a building and used a blanket as a parachute and we're gliding over half of the city? Then yes… yes I am."

Kurama said with enthusiasm. Looking down at the ground he noticed they would have to bail soon because they were getting close to one of the shorter building rooftop.

Letting go of the parachute Kurama landed on the roof top and ran too the edge jumped a great distance to the other building across from there and, repeated the processes a few more times.

Watching from above Ember watched in shock and amazement of what the kitsune just did. She turned to Flame to see him smiling behind his mask in amusement of her amazed expression on her face. "When did he learn how to do that?" She asked in pure amazement at the kitsune.

"Have you ever jumped off an building that was thirty-two stories tall and was going to explode in five seconds?" Flame asked Ember shaking her head no "We did and let me tell you it was not a fun experience but we all made it." Flame said shuddering at the memory. Then turning his attention back on the two foxes as they jumped impressive length to the next building until they suddenly stopped.

Looking down at the ground Spyro saw they were at their meeting place on time "Hey, we're here." Folding his wings Spyro dived down straight for the ground and then spread them to glide down when he reached one hundred feet with the others right behind him except Kurama and Kushina who jumped off the two story building their were on with Kurama still carrying Kushina bent his knees to take most of the shock.

Kurama then set Kushina down next to him before he could get one step in Kushina smacked in the back of the head that caused everyone within fifty yards to cringe. "Oww what was that for?" Kurama said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you think its for you jumped off a building with me clinging to your back with out any warning whatsoever you nine tailed plushy." Kushina yelled angrily at the kitsune in front of her before walking into the park gate leaving Kurama who still was rubbing the spot Kushina smacked on his head.

"Note to self never anger orange furred vixen unless you want to live." Kurama said as the others chuckled at him.

Going inside the park they found their meeting place, which was right next to a park bench. Kurama jumped in the trees and sat down on a branch looking down at the others as they stood there waiting on the guardians to show up. Until he saw Ignitus a fair distance away giving out a bird call to the guys letting them know the guardians have arrived Kurama fell off the branch above the bench landing in a seated with one leg over the other on the bench and waited while at the same time scaring the hell out of people around him.

After three more seconds of waiting the guardians showed up in their regular attire. Upon looking at the ninja of the group they all to their annoyance thought, _"Do they always have to wear that mask everywhere they go?" _looking at the masks in annoyance but notshowing their frustration.

"I'm glad to see that you all made it you didn't have any trouble getting here did you?" Ignitus asked getting a shake from everyone meaning no "Good now follow us we'll lead you to the restaurant it's just a few block down the road from here." He continued and turned around in the direction of the parks gate and began walking.

After a few minutes of walking they saw the restaurant was huge on the outside with the building being made of brick. Upon entering it they saw what looked like a piece of art everything was so organized and perfect that even an ape couldn't mess it up. The walls were painted the colors one would find in the forest giving them a certain calming aura while the had a skylight on the ceiling that showed the moon and the stars for everyone viewing pleasure. Upon reaching the front desk a female cheetah with blue and white fur showed them to their seats, which happened to be under the skylight with a table large enough to fit fourteen dragons. After giving their order, which was surprisingly the same thing steak with potato on the side. Which kind of creeped everyone out at the same time after the cheetah left Cyril decided to start up a conversation with the five ninja in front of him.

"So how have you been doing on such a fine evening I hope everything was to your convenience?" Cyril asked the five masked beings in front of him.

"Yeah everything been alright but, I must say the beds are pretty comfortable thanks for letting us stay." Spyro said getting agreeing nods from the other masked people at the table.

"Also I heard from a little birdie told me that you could play the guitar and sing." Luna asked making Spyro almost choke on his water and cough regaining his composure.

"Um yeah how did you know Cynder was the only one who" That's when Spyro realized that Cynder was the bird who told everyone that little info about him.

"Looks like you got caught bro haha." Fury laughed getting a twitch in the eye as a response.

Deciding he wasn't going down alone Spyro made sure of that by calling them out looking to Fury "I'm not the only one that knows how to play the guitar and sing." Causing Fury to grumble under his breath. " And Rastaban I how is that drum set coming from what I heard your are pretty good." Getting Rastaban to glare at him while mumbling unintelligible words under his breath while Flame laughed "Oh don't think I forgot about you Flame I heard that bass guitar from thee roof last night." Making Flame shut up immediately then turning to Kurama "and you don't lie and say I don't know how to play an acoustic we know you do." Spyro said with a smirk under his mask, which pissed Kurama off very much.

Turning to Spyro they all said, "did you really have to bring us down with you?" they asked in an annoyed tone of voice in sync.

"Why yes, yes I do." Spyro said chuckling at his friends.

"Now that we all know about your many talents why don't you go to that stage and play us a song if you want to." Said Luna pointing to the stage with the instruments still there on the stage.

"Well now that its out there I geuss we'll give you one song before we but, before we do that we need to show you something before we go up there." Fury said nodding his head to the others before they all motioned their hands to there to their masked faces and pulled off their masks at the same time. Surprising the hell out of them before any of them left to go on stage Spyro turned and said, "now we trust you." Before going on stage to perform.

After reaching their destination Fury took the microphone while the others picked up the instruments they play best. Nodding to Fury, Spyro and the others began to play.

**30 seconds to Mars -"The Kill"**

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me

End song

As they finished they began to walk off the stage the inhabitants of the building stood up and began clapping and shouting for an encore. Spyro, Fury, Flame, Rastaban, and Kurama looked at each other and in complete sync said, "Aw to hell with it." And made their way back on stage picking up their respectful instrument except for Spyro as it was his turn to sing and Fury made sure of that by picking up the acoustic guitar and pointed to the mic. Spyro on the other hand really didn't care so he went up to the mic and grabbed it.

"OK we'll do one more before we hit the road are guys ready?" Spyro asked getting a shout from everyone in the crowd. "Ok then hit it."

Breaking benjamin-"Home"

I've got a little red bow  
And I bought it for you  
'Cause I know you're not fair  
I don't get it, oh well  
And you color my skin  
And the colors don't blend  
'Cause I'm gonna get you  
And your little dog too  
There's a yellow brick road  
That we follow back home  
'Cause I know you can't wait  
Your belligerent hate  
There's no place like home  
There's no place like home  
Like home  
I've, got a southern belle too  
And ruby red shoes  
With a body of straw  
Are you sick of it all?  
There's a man made of tin  
With an oil can grin  
And I'm gonna get you  
And your little dog too  
There's a yellow brick road  
That we follow back home  
And I know you can't wait  
Your belligerent hate  
There's no place like home  
There's no place like home  
There's a little white porch  
And you wanted it so  
Can you let me go down  
To the end of the road  
In the black and the white  
A Technicolorful life  
Can I stand by your side?  
We can make it alright  
Like home  
'Cause I'm home  
There's a little white porch  
And you wanted it so  
Can you let me go down  
To the end of the road  
In the black and the white  
A Technicolorful life  
Then another arrived  
It's a cowardly lion  
What I want from this world  
What I wanna resolve  
When I want you to stay  
So I want you to wait  
I don't wanna be bold  
I don't wanna be cold  
I don't wanna grow old  
I don't wanna go home

End song

After finishing their song they put down the instruments and began to make their way back to their table with the others. Upon reaching the table they noticed it was twice as many people in the building after they sung. " They heard you playing from outside and came in to hear you play." Kushina answered their unasked question with a smile.

"That was great when did you guys start playing like that?" Ember asked with a impressed voice looking at the five ninjas.

"Four years ago but we weren't together then except Spyro and Fury. After our a little traveling and killing apes we sort of bumped into each other and at first it was not a very good impression." Flame said rubbing the back of his head.

"Like how so?" Volteer asked so fast that they almost didn't understand him.

"We tried to kill one another." Rastaban answered bluntly causing everyone at the table eyes to widen.

"Yeah that guy right there almost cut my head from my body." Kurama said pointing at Flame.

"Hey I said I was sorry man jeez when are going to let that go." Flame said in his defense.

"Wait so you mean to tell me you guys tried to kill each other at first sight wow just…wow." Luna said.

"We would have succeeded in killing each other if Kurama hadn't caught us in Tsukoyomi and tried to interrogate us and, after that we traveled together with one another since day one." Spyro said while looking at his food, which arrived two minutes ago while they were performing.

After their conversation they began to eat their food and were getting ready to leave leaving a tip for the waitress. Before they could get outside the door the dragon, that had tried to turn them into ashes, tried to blind side Kurama, who with annoyance, stopped his fist within one inch from his face by using one of his nine tails to wrap around his wrist and snapped making a loud crack sound from his wrist. Screaming in pain, the dragon looked at his limp hand hanging from his destroyed wrist making everyone within the vicinity to wince.

"You really are starting to annoy me." Kurama said in a low voice before grabbing the collar of the dragon's shirt and slammed him into the wall and activated his Sharingan "If you are this eager to die then why don't you come later cause right now I'm busy so don't waste our time trying to settle a score. Now I will let you off with this final warning." Kurama said palming the dragons face and slamming it back into the wall to look him in the eyes. "But if you ever decide to try and hurt me or any of my friends I will rip your heart out and, force feed it down your throat." Kurama said letting go of the dragon Kurama deactivated his Sharingan and looked back at his friends who had watched the whole thing. Walking back to his friends Kurama saw the dragon that attacked him run off. "Good riddance." With that he walked back to his group and put a smile on his face like the event didn't even happen.

Wondering if the Kitsune was bipolar Ignitus asked, "Was that even necessary?"

"Hey just be glad I didn't kill him." Kurama said with a shrug

"Well aside from breaking some dudes wrist it was pleasant but now we have to get back to our quarters before our next meeting starts which is one hour from now. So I hope you have a pleasant nights rest." Ignitus said as he and the other guardians left.

**Time skip: back at the temple.**

As soon as the ten deadly warriors made it back they all went to their respective rooms to catch a good nights sleep before any of the ninja went in Rastaban asked Spyro one question that made him think. "Do you think it is wise to trust them so much?"

Spyro thought about it and began to think about their actions throughout the week and summed it up to one answer "We'll see what the future brings." Spyro answered and with that they all entered their rooms and went to sleep.

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long had to attend a wedding, which was my brother's bout time. Any way I hoped you liked the chapter and the songs are not mine but I wish they were but until then see you next time.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I'm back and with a new chapter and now I will begin the chapter already.)**

Blood and SteelChapter 12

It was morning when everyone woke up doing his or her normal morning routines. Everything seemed to be in place the wind was calm; every body was in a presence of eerie calm as they walked the streets of Warfang kids were playing outside in the summer air with out a care in the world. So all in all everything was right with the world.

As Spyro was sitting in a tree looking out into the horizon he thought about last night and Rastabans question to him wondering if they made the right choice. Pushing those thoughts out of his head Spyro breathed in the fresh summer air and relaxed against the tree. Closing his eyes Spyro began to meditate until a certain presence had made it self-known.

Cynder had flew into the tree with the purple dragon and sat on the same branch as he did looking at him with a smile on her face. "Napping on a day like this? Wow, I didn't think you'd be one for being lazy." She joked looking at Spyro as he sat up off the tree to look at her.

"Nah I'm just thinking that's all." Spyro said which Cynder scooted in closer to him on the branch they were sitting on.

"And what is it that you are thinking about if I may ask?" Cynder said leaning her back against his chest letting him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Well its just that" Before Spyro could say what was on his mind he felt a familiar presence he hadn't felt in three years stiffening up and turning his head to the left he felt it getting stronger.

Kurama, Fury, Rastaban and Flame stopped what they were doing and turned to their heads in the same direction recognizing only one person had that kind of presence and they whispered the same thing "Malefor."Standing up immediately they rushed to the temple to get their weapons hoping to get there before he did.

**(Don't know how to do the break line thing XD)**

As soon as they got their suits and weapons as quick as possible flew to their tormentor's destination. It took them less than two minutes to get there as they (except Kurama who ran there) flapped their wings as fast as it could carry them. Upon arriving they could feel he was close. Looking around they couldn't find him anywhere they knew he was coming but from where was the problem. Until Kurama activated his Sharingan and looked around until a flicker of black caught his sight looking up he saw a demonic black looking aura in the sky coming off in waves of raw power.

"He's up there!" said Kurama pointing to their target catching the others attention as they prepared themselves to attack. Looking down Kurama saw all the civilians that might get caught in the cross fire in the streets of Warfang "I'll try to evacuate everyone to safety. I'll be right back with you when you need me ok."

"Ok, Kurama we'll try to hold him off as long as we can, try and get as many as you can out of here." Spyro said not taking his eyes off the spot where Malefor hovered.

After nodding to Spyro, Kurama jumped off the building they were on and landed in a wagon full of hay and popped out and began getting everyone's attention "Look everyone needs to leave now before its to late because right now Malefor is right above us and is getting ready to attack us right now so leave this area immediately." Kurama shouted among the crowd of dragons, moles, wolves, and cheetah.

"Oh yeah and why should we believe you." A random cheetah shouted out getting agreeing nods from the rest of the crowd.

Kurama pointed up with his right hand towards the sky causing the entire crowd to look up and see a little dot from their point of view "You see that little dot up there?" getting a nod from the crowd simultaneously "that dot is on its way here to kill you all so I suggest that you get moving immediately." Kurama stated in agitated manner.

"So that could be a bird." The same cheetah that shouted out early stated getting on Kurama's nerves.

Before Kurama could say anything else someone from the crowd shouted causing everyone to look up to see an incredibly large fireball forming over the dot in the sky.

Looking back at the crowd in front of him " Can a bird do that?" waving his hand too the giant fireball that was in the air.

"Yeah good point. Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm out of here." The cheetah said running away from the fireball in the sky with everyone else following the cheetah.

Kurama had to give it to them; they can clear out pretty fast when they want to heck even the moles weren't the last ones left. Putting his attention back on Malefor he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and climbed back up the building where the others were. Making it to the top of the building Kurama saw that Spyro and Fury were the only ones not there.

"Ummm…where are Spyro and Fury?" Kurama asked only for Rastaban to point towards Malefor.

With Spyro and Fury

As they both flew up to Malefor seeing him holding a giant fireball in his outstretched hand he smiled in satisfaction "Finally I was wondering when you were going to see this thing? Had me thinking you were blind or something like that." Malefor said while extinguishing the giant ball of fire in his hand causing many embers to float around in the air around him.

Spyro and Fury didn't say anything see Malefor only made them angrier just by looking at him with a hate like no other. Balling their fist up just to keep from striking out against their father's killer. Seeing them do this only made Malefor raise a brow up at the two before shrugging it off. "Well now I have to say you really did a number on Executioner. You only left me his arm…now lets see you try and do that with me." Malefor said unsheathing his unnaturally black katana and pointed it to the two brothers.

Looking at Malefor for only three seconds Spyro went in for the attack first by going for an upper cut for his chin only to dodge out of the way of Malefor's katana as it swung through the air to cleave his head off his shoulders. Finding an opening Fury flew towards Malefor and sent an devastating kick towards his jaw sending him up straight into a waiting Spyro with a rock covered fist and punched him back down toward the earth. While this happened Fury sent an arc of lighting from his hand and hit Malefor in the chest rocketing him to the ground faster. Not letting up on Malefor, Fury grabbed Spyro's ankles and swung him around and threw him to a descending Malefor. Tucking him self into a ball, Spyro front flipped to Malefor and sent both of his feet into the dark dragons stomach sending him even faster to the ground. As Malefor came to the end of his very long fall he crashed into the trees of the park and hit the ground creating a dust cloud bigger than some buildings.

"Hmm I'm not going to lie that hurt a little bit." Malefor said standing up out from the crater he made from his fall.

"The rides not over yet …it's just begun." Said Rastaban as he came out of the ground and delivered a rock-covered fist to Malefor's chin sending him out of the crater and, into a waiting Flame who dropped kick Malefor in the face sending him towards a tree and put an indention in the tree knocking it over.

As Malefor began to stand up, Kurama jumped down from a tree branch and landed both feet on Malefor's shoulders and wrapped three of his tails around his neck and arms. Using the momentum from his fall Kurama rolled with Malefor in tow and flung him into the air by releasing his hold on Malefor and activating his Mangekyou Sharingan to send an Amaterasu toward the airborne dragon. Joining in on the attack was Rastaban who shot an earth missile and Flame who shot a fireball at Malefor in hopes to take him out instantly. As the three elements came into contact an explosion was the effect of the attacks converging on Malefor covering the area in smoke.

Spyro and Fury landed right behind them as they watched the cloud of smoke. "Did we get him?" Fury asked looking at the cloud weary of what's in it.

"Let me be the one to answer that." Said a horrifyingly familiar voice that spoke from behind them.

Turning around the five ninja saw Malefor leaning against a tree with his katana stabbed into the ground. "The Shadows do wonders for you when you know how to use them." Malefor said as he studied them under his watchful gaze.

"He must've switched out in the crater." Flame thought as he reached for his katana.

"You, I thought I got rid of the last of your kind with those accursed eyes of yours?" Malefor questioned Kurama who unsheathed his barracuda blade.

"Well I geuss you missed one then." Kurama said with pure venom lacing his voice as he charged forward to slice the dark dragon in two.

**Breaking Benjamin- dance with the devil **

Jumping back Malefor dodged the attack and sent his tail to try and knock Kurama away only for Kurama to duck and allow the tail to pass harmlessly over the kitsune. Thinking quickly Kurama went to slash Malefor down the middle only to catch the end of Malefor's katana handle to his stomach, and a kick to the face sending Kurama flying into a tree knocking the wind out of him. Malefor came toward the downed kitsune aiming to lob his head from his shoulders only to have Flame block it with his katana and kick Malefor in his stomach before kneeing him in the chin. Malefor back peddled a few feet away from Flame and covered his face Flame seeing his opening tried to finish him off before he regained his bearings. As soon as he was within range he swung his katana down upon Malefor's head only for his katana to be caught between Malefor's index and middle fingers.

"Peek-a-boo!" Malefor said before he brutally yanked on Flame's katana and head butted the ruby colored dragon on the face making him fall on his back.

As Flame tried too regain his bearings Malefor shot a large fireball towards the dragon and, at the last possible second a wall of rock shot out of the ground and shielded Flame from the Fire ball of death. Rastaban rushed in from Malefor's right to catch him with his wazikashi only to knick Malefor's cloak. Looking at his cloak Malefor looked at the brown dragon and said "You're going to pay for that." Disappearing before Rastaban's eyesight and reappeared right in front of him, Rastaban swung the sword in his right hand only for Malefor to catch his forearm with his free hand in a bone-crushing grip. "Lets see how well you swing when I rip your arm out of your socket whelp." Malefor growled out before pulling hard enough to dislocate and made Rastaban give a roar of pain.

Before Malefor could rip his arm off Spyro flew in and gave a flying kick aiming to kick him in the face causing Malefor to let go of Rastabans dislocated arm and dodge the kick. As this happened Fury rushed over to Rastaban and carried him away from the two warring dragons behind him to put Rastaban's arm back in place while Spyro kept the dark master busy.

Spyro having dodged a swipe from Malefor's black blade went to carve an x into the older dragons chest only for him to block both the swords with his katana and locked them in place putting them both in a stalemate. Looking into each other's eyes one filled with anger and the other filled with insanity. Malefor then suddenly punched Spyro in the stomach causing the younger purple dragon to double over and cough but it didn't stop there as Malefor single handedly lifted Spyro off the ground with his fist still buried in his stomach and seemingly pushed Spyro off his fist just by using his fingers with enough force to send him flying into a park bench and reduce it to splinters.

Fury having seen this only enraged the gold-scaled ninja that he unsheathed both his Ninjatas and charged Malefor from behind only for Malefor to lazily put the katana on his back and block both swords and elbowed Fury in the face making him stumble back before going for an overhead strike with his sword. Fury saw this and quickly formed an x with both of his blades blocking the attack, forming a plan inside his head Fury shot out an lighting toward Malefor's face blinding the dragon for a limited amount of time. Freezing both of his feet to the ground leaving Malefor immobile, Fury shot out a fireball into the sky creating a cloud that looked like a storm cloud. Quickly flying up to the Storm cloud Fury charged his right hand full of electricity attracting lighting bolts to his hand and dived down heading straight for Malefor who had just regained his sight saw what Fury was about to do.

As the lighting from the sky trailed behind Fury it gave off the sound of a thousand chirping birds. Malefor only smiled at the dragon ready to turn him into ashes and sheathed his black Katana in its scabbard and waited for Fury to make contact. Coming dangerously close to hitting Malefor, Fury swung his electrified arm and made contact with Malefor causing an explosion and a shockwave of power to go through out the park destroying several trees.

After that the guardians along with Cynder and the others landed in the park only to find destruction in their wake. Looking over to the cloud of dust in the clearing they saw the being that made their eyes widen in surprise to see Malefor holding Fury's right arm that cackled with electricity.

End song

Looking over at the four guardians Malefor only smirked and yanked on Fury's arm kneeing him in the gut. Doubling over Fury tried to catch his wind only to feel an elbow to the back of his head sending him face first into the ground. Then to add insult to injury Malefor brought his foot down on the back of Fury's head rendering him unconscious.

"Fury!" Luna shouted only to catch Malefor's attention looking at her with his yellow eyes.

"You must be this whelps girlfriend, good then you can watch as I take his head from his body." Malefor said as he took his Katana out and brought it down intending to cleave the dragon's head from his shoulders.

Shouting out Fury's name Luna watched the blade descend upon his neck until a blood red aura in the shape of a fox's tail came at the last possible second and whacked Malefor in the face sending him in the air only to spread his wings and glide down, eyeing Kurama's Susano as it crouched over Fury in a protective manner.

"It's been a while since I fought one of these before the last one I fought was about three years ago." Malefor said as he put on a mock pose of the thinker and sat down crossed legged. "I wonder if you are better than that weakl~" Before Malefor could finish Kurama dashed forward and hit Malefor in the face with a paw from his Susanos's paw knocking Malefor in to the air out of the park. Before Malefor could get ten feet away from Kurama he wrapped one of his spectral tails around the dark dragons feet and slammed him down hard into the ground producing a forty-foot crater.

As Kurama sat there on all fours watching as Malefor stood back up and look at the kitsune with a deadly glare and said, "You know it's rude to interrupt somebody…" before he disappeared and reappeared behind Kurama "while they're talking." Malefor finished and grabbed Kurama by the throat and sent electricity into Kurama making him convulse violently and shout in pain as high voltage electricity ran through his body. As this happened Kurama's Susano started to fade away into nothing only after a few more seconds of electricity coursing through his veins. After the first few seconds Malefor got bored and carelessly tossed Kurama to the ground and took out his Katana and placed it over his right eye.

"Now I'll be taking those." Malefor said before he could make another move Terrador sent an earth missile that knocked Malefor away from Kurama. "How many people are going to interrupt me when I'm trying to" Malefor stopped when he saw what looked like an entire army of dragons, moles, and every inhabitant of Warfang outside of their home with anything that can be considered as a weapon.

"Well what do we have here you all think you can take me on then you are sorely mistaken." Malefor shouted while chuckling a dark and menacing chuckle. Looking over to the fallen ninja that were horribly wounded holding their respective weapons. Smirking at them then at the entire city of Warfang Malefor knew he couldn't take on an the entire populace of Warfang by himself so he decided to leave before more showed up.

"We had a nice chat while it lasted." Malefor stated and turned around and acted like he forgot to mention something. "Oh and by the way. I'M going to offer you five a chance to join me so what's it going to be come with me to gain real power or, stay and die with these weak fools?" He asked looking at them with his yellow eyes as they made their decision.

They all gave each other a nod and slowly raised their hands and gave Malefor the bird.

"Fine then don't expect me to be so merciful next time whelps because I will kill you the next time we meet." Before Malefor body started turning into shadow and dissolved away in the wind.

"Well I can say this now That he is gone." Rastaban said barely conscious "Things just got a lot more complicated." And with that he fell down unconscious with the rest following behind him.

(A/N: Hope I didn't take to long but anyway I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. So see you guy's later peace (Fangirls come through the window)

GD: Get to the choppa quick!


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Whew we made it any way while I'm running for my life away from "fangirls" here's a new chapter so enjoy)

**Blood and Steel **

**Chapter 13**

A week after Malefor's arrival the five ninja had been in the infirmary recovering for most of the week. Thankfully there were no casualties reported which was surprisingly excellent, except the damage done to the park which, they fixed themselves on their third day of recovery. The guardians came and visit them when they were free to come between their break. On the fourth day Spyro, Fury, Rastaban, Flame, and Kurama woke up to find all the girls sleeping on their chest so they decided to let them stay until they woke up and, after that they did the same thing for the last few days.

Now it was the day they left the hospital in their civilian cloths with everyone else. Thanking the nurses and doctors that helped them recover over the week then left heading to the temple to reach their rooms. Until Fury's senses went on an all time high turning around Fury saw dragoness looking at them turning around Fury shrugged it off, and kept walking. Then all of a sudden a yellow and blue blur flew over Fury as he ducked down to avoid it looking to where the blur came from he saw what ever Dragon famous or not feared…fangirls and lots of them. Now Fury wasn't one to scream out things, as stealth was mostly his style but this time he found it necessary.

"FANGIRLS" Fury shouted causing the others to turn around and in the three seconds it took them to look it only took one second to run as fast as they could. The ninja weaved and dodged any obstacle and fangirls that attempted to tackle them. After running a few blocks they cut into an alley way and used the walls to bounce off of them to the top of the building and grinned in victory and began high-fiving each other until they heard the sound of feet touching the ground. Turning around slowly the five ninja saw more fangirls flying and landing on top of the same roof, and were slowly being surrounded leaving no way out.

"I hope somebody has a plan for how we getting out of here." Flame asked in a nervous voice.

"I got one idea but we have to act fast." Kurama said as he explained his plan activating his Sharingan Kurama made eye contact with every girl there and hoped for the best.

When the fangirls decided to charge the five ninja Flame and Spyro shot out a fireball at each other to cause a smoke to cover the area. Coughing could be heard as the area began to clear out when the entire hormone driven dragonesses looked up to see their targets still in the exact spot. Looking at each other they just shrugged and tried to tackle the ninja only for them to dodge every attempt, and take off heading to the east with the fangirls following right behind them. While the fangirls were chasing the five ninja they didn't notice the top of a dumpster open just enough for five pairs of eyes to look out from under the lid.

"Dude I think they're gone." Flame whispered as he looked around.

"Well then the illusion worked now lets get out of here before it wears off." Kurama said as he and the others jumped out of the dumpster and, ran toward the temple as fast as they could with out getting seen by anyone.

As soon as they reached the front door of the temple they opened the door and closed it so fast it seemed like it never opened at all. As the five ninja slid down the door releasing their breath that they didn't know they were holding. Standing back up made their way to the training hall after heading to their respective rooms and changing into their spare stealth suits that were not damaged and surprisingly the mask somehow stayed intact through out the entire fight. After their short change the four dragons and kitsune made their way toward the cafeteria to eat because one the food at the hospital sucked and two because they haven't eaten anything all day.

As soon as they opened the doors to their destination five blur came out of nowhere and glomped the five ninja. As each one of them looked down at their chest they could see it was Cynder, Luna, Ember, Leiks, and Kushina that glomped them and held on with a vise like grip.

"Its good to see you to but can you let us go we haven't eaten anything all day." Kurama said as the Kushina looked up at him with pleading eyes looking Kurama in the eyes._ "Oh no, she's not going to do that?" _Kurama thought hoping she wouldn't put on the puppy dogface.

Kurama looked at the others to see them in the same position. Sighing in defeat "Okay, okay you win." They all said in defeat as the girls gained a triumphant gleam in their eyes.

As they got up with the girls still hugging them went toward the counter and grabbed their trays and chose their foods that was setup on the counter for them. After they got what they wanted Spyro and the others found a table on the far side of the cafeteria near a window. As they begun eating the girls watched them as they devoured everything on their plate in thirty seconds without chocking. After the ninja finished they noticed that the girls were looking at them with a surprised look in their eyes.

"Hehe, sorry the hospital food was horrible and we haven't ate all day either so yeah we were kind of hungry." Fury said while smiling an embarrassed smile rubbing back of his head.

"Its okay we just didn't expect you to finish it off so fast." Cynder said with a smile.

As the ten warriors talked they heard a shout of pain come from outside and made its way into their ears. Immediately everyone made their way outside to see a black dragon with red markings on his around his eyes that were a darker crimson than Kurama's. He had serrated black horns and a tail blade that matched the color of his scales and looked like a serrated arrowhead. His clothes consisted of black shirt with red lightning on it and dark grey jeans with a chain on the right side that was pitch black and ran from his side pocket to his back pocket.

The dragon was leaning against a wall with an ice spike in his left leg with blood flowing out of the wound. Rushing to help the dragon they saw another five dragons there and they were ganging up on the dragon leaning against the wall. The blue one who seemed to be the one responsible for the spike sticking out of the dragon's leg was looking at the dragon with a menacing smirk.

"You could have paid your rent and avoided this but you had to be an arrogant little brat and look where it got you." The ice dragon said oblivious to the ten warriors standing to his right. "Now you got any last words before I put another spike through your head you got any last words?" he asked the dragon raising his hand forming another ice spike aiming for the black dragons head.** (No I'm not racist because one: I'm African American and 2 it's stupid to hate people because of their race.)**

The wounded dragon that was leaning against the wall ripped out the ice spike and threw it on the ground as blood flowed more freely out the wound. In pain the dragon laughed at the ice dragon and said, "I can say this when this is said and done I will walk out of here alive… or limp out of here alive but the same can't be said for you." The dragon said getting into a fighting stance.

"Pff whatever!" The ice dragon said before he shot the spike the black dragon lunged using his right leg and redirected the spike toward the ice dragons left foot causing him to release the spike into his own foot.

While the Ice dragon gave out a scream in pain the black dragon used his element of the shadows to turn invisible. Looking around them the five crooks tried to find the young shadow dragon until they heard the sound of a gasp come from behind them only to find that one of gang members was gone. "Where did he go?" one of them asked only to be answered by the dragons unconscious form fall from above.

As they began to panic an earth dragon was hit with what seemed to be an uppercut and into a dumpster as another suddenly went to grab his throat and began choking and fell to the ground unconscious. As the only ones left a red dragon and the same ice dragon with a spike in his foot looked around trying to stay within the light and find the shadow dragon. Upon looking at the last two of the goons left one could tell the fire dragon was going to crack at any second.

"Screw this man I'm getting out of here." Paying no heed to the ice dragons warnings he kept running until his body was not able to be seen in the alley way.

Only after waiting for a few seconds they heard a horrid scream of the same dragon that ran into the darkness. As the ice dragon heard the scream he began shooting dozen of ice spikes in that direction hoping to hit the dragon responsible for taking out his fallen comrades. Stopping for a few seconds the ice dragon began to nervously glance around the alley looking for anything suspicious.

As Spyro and the others watched this go on surprised that the dragons did not see them throughout the entire fight were worried that the ice dragon had managed to hit the unnamed shadow dragon and possibly killed him until they saw glowing red eyes above the scared ice dragon on the wall. They watched in anticipation as to what the wounded but dangerous dragon was up to. They soon found out their answer to the unasked question going through their heads.

When the shadow dragon was right above the ice dragon his foot knocked a little piece of rock from the wall hitting the dragon below him on the shoulder causing the unsuspecting victim to look up into the red eyes of his prey now turned predator. Pouncing on the dragon and carrying him into the shadows one could hear the sounds of a fist meeting flesh and the sound of bones being broken. A few seconds later the blue dragon that was in the shadows came crawling out with a huge gash that bled a lot covering the whole right side of his face in blood until a black scaled hand came out of the darkness and grabbed the ice dragons tail and yelled "GET OVER HERE!" and yanked the dragon back into the shadows to continue the beat down of mass proportions on the poor dragon.

After a few more minutes the sounds of screaming stopped and it became completely silent. Spyro and the others watched the darkness for a little while longer until the red eyes of the shadow dragon were seen in the shadows of the alley observing the ten before him outside the alley trying to decide if they were friend or foe. Until he decided to come out of the shadows limping and clutching his left leg in pain until he collapsed in pain and blood loss. Seeing the shadow dragon collapse Fury and Kurama moved quickly and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Whoa easy there we need to get you to the infirmary you lost a lot of blood back there." Kurama said as he put the shadow dragon's arm over his shoulder as Rastaban got the other to support the wounded dragon.

"Thanks I don't think I could of made it to the infirmary by myself." Dragon said a little tired as he and the ten made their way to the temple.

As soon as they reached the doors of the temple they were met by the guardians who immediately took notice of the dragon Kurama and Rastaban were supporting. After Flame explained what happened in the alley behind the temple while they were on their way to the infirmary. After reaching the infirmary, which took about three minutes to reach they got to tending to his wounds. After they got done the guardians left after ten minutes leaving ten the warriors and the nameless shadow dragon.

After having absorbed three red crystals healing his leg the shadow dragon inspected it to see that the wound had healed up as it was expected but he was still a little dizzy from losing so much blood in the alleyway. As the unnamed shadow dragon thought to himself looking around the room searching for anything of interest until he spotted his unnatural black chain hanging out of his pocket and unhooked it fiddling with the chain in his hands. Until he felt a hand on his on his left shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts and look over his shoulder to see the kitsune that helped him here earlier.

"Hey man you ok? You were kind of out of it for a little while." Kurama asked while tilting his head to the side in concern.

"Na I'm fine just thinking to myself that's all. Oh I never told you my name did I?" The shadow dragon asked for receiving a no from Kurama " Well then my name is, Shade and it's nice to meet you." Shade said as he extended his right hand and shook hands with Kurama.

After introducing himself to the others Shade stood up to leave and began to leave the infirmary but before he opened the door he said, "Well thanks for helping me, but I need to go." Opening the door only to bump into a light blue dragoness with a black under belly with aquamarine eyes she was a bit shorter than him. Her horns were an ocean blue and they curved back a little like Cynder's did. She wore some blue jeans and a black shirt that shows her midsection.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She said as she looked up into his dark red eyes a little intimidated by them.

"It's ok we all make mistakes sometimes…" Shade said motioning for her name with his hand.

"Maya, My name is Maya." She said in a polite but cautious voice.

"That's a nice name you have there Maya." Shade said with warm smile on his face until he realized she didn't get his name "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Shade and it was nice meeting you Maya." He said as he began to walk around the dragoness on his way to go home until he realized that his landlord destroyed everything he ever owned.

Growling in aggravation Shade leaned his back against the wall and groaned until Spyro and Fury walked out of the room and saw Shade groaning against the wall. "Yo, Shade everything alright man?" Fury asked only for Shade to respond in slight angry tone.

"I forgot that my landlord burned most of my stuff before I got to my apartment today and shot a spike in my leg." Shade said while his head was down. "Well better go get the rest of my stuff before he finds it." He said getting off the wall and headed for the door.

"Well is it ok we come with you just in case you run into trouble?" Fury asked getting a nod of approval from Spyro. "And besides who knows He might be sitting in there waiting for you to show up."

"Are you sure you guys want to do this? I mean you can get…" Before Shade could finish his sentence Spyro cut him off.

"Seriously hurt please we faced things worse than six dragons before." Spyro said in a confident voice "When this is over we need to talk about your living arrangements man." HE added getting Shade to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Wait you guys want me to live with you guys?" only to get a nod from both the purple and gold dragons in front of him. "You know if you guys were girls I would kiss you." Shade said earning a laugh from both of them.

"To bad we're not but don't kiss us or we will kill you." Spyro said in a serious manner.

After their little talk they made their way to Shades apartment, which was surprisingly still intact, but as far as they could see through the window the walls had ash covering them turning it burnt black. Looking around the building to make sure no one was there Shade used his ability over the shadows to turn Spyro, Fury, and himself invisible as they flew up to the window to his apartment. Knowing he left it unlocked Shade silently lifted the window open and let Spyro and Fury enter before going in himself and closing the window.

As they all stepped lightly on the floor so they wouldn't alert the landlord of their arrival. Spyro and Fury watched Shade go to the wall and place his hand on it and ran it over the wall causing the two dragons to raise a brow in curiosity. That was until they heard a soft click sound come from the wall and revealed a case of some sort holding two gauntlets with two holes in the back of each glove with claws that could puncture stone, and a necklace that had a red ruby hanging off of it nodding to the two Shade, Spyro and Fury went out the window and flew back to the temple.

"Thanks guys for everything." Shade said grateful for them helping him out in his time of need.

"Don't thank us yet we still haven't got you a place to live." Fury said as Spyro agreed with his brother as they made their way inside the temple heading toward the guardians meeting room.

Reaching the doors to the meeting room Shade stopped and said "Thank you guys so much for everything but I don't think its right for me to accept this kind of thing…I mean you guys done so much for me in such a short amount of time." Shade said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Don't mention it. Now how about we go in there and talk the guardians into giving you a new place to call home." Fury said putting his hand on Shade's shoulder and giving him a warm smile as they opened the door to give Shade a new place he could call home.

(A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter now that I'm done I can finish Black Ops 2. Oh don't forget to review if you want to. (Fangirls bust through the windows)

GD: Crap here we go again (Takes out Twin Ninjatas) some one please call Chuck Norris quickly. (Charges into the Crowd Of Fangirls swinging both swords)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: I'm back and still alive. Ok I've noticed some mistakes in the last chapter that was not on my computer. WTF anyway here's a new chapter.)

Blood and SteelChapter 14

The Guardians had decided to let Shade stay and send someone to come and show him around the next day. Sitting in his room Shade began to fiddle with the gauntlets out of the case putting the right one on he balled it into a fist and activated two nine inch blades that came out revealing them selves to the world. Having inspected them Shade jerked his arm up retracting the blades back into their hiding place and take the glove off. Hearing a knock at his door he moved toward the door and opened it to see Fury and Kurama at the door.

"Oh hey guys how's it going?" Shade greeted them with a smile on his face.

"It's all good we just came to check up on you that's all." Fury said while flicking a kunai in the air and catching it with a swipe.

"Anyway we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the training hall if you want." Kurama asked seeing if Shade wanted to come.

"Sorry guys I would love to come but I have to wait here for my escort to show me around the temple I think he might be here…" Before Shade could say anything else a familiar feminine voice cut him off.

"That he might be a she." Looking toward the feminine voice to find it was the dragoness Shade met yesterday outside the infirmary until she got a good look at the dragon in front of her. "Oh your that guy from yesterday right? I'm sorry but what was your name again?" she asked a little embarrassed at forgetting the shadow dragon's name.

"Shade, my name is Shade and your name is Maya if I remember correctly?" Shade asked getting a nod from the dragoness in front of him. "Why don't we go ahead and start exploring the temple since it's my first day living here, just to familiarize my self with the environment around this place." Shade said in a polite tone of voice while looking at her with his dark crimson eyes.

"Alright see you guys we'll see you later we're going to thee training hall." Kurama said before he had a devious smirk come across his face. "See you two lovebirds around." Kurama said before he jumped out an open window.

After Kurama had said that Shade turned around to give chase only for him to find him not there at all. Looking to Fury who had his back turned the entire time just shrugged not knowing where Kurama went. After Fury left leaving Shade and Maya by themselves Maya tapped Shade's shoulder causing Shade to turn and look at Maya with a raised brow until he remembered why she was there.

"I'm ready to begin when you are sorry for the wait." Shade said apologetically for keeping Maya waiting.

"Alright then lets go to the mess hall I'm pretty sure you haven't had anything to eat all morning." Maya said hoping that the dragon hadn't eaten anything because she herself was hungry as well having to wake up a little later than she usually did.

Shade, much to her favor, had agreed with her that he was hungry and so she walked in front of him and began to lead the way with Shade not to far behind. After a two-minute walk Shade and Maya made it to the cafeteria doors and opened them to see their breakfast on counter. Walking over to the counter full of food they grabbed their plate and loaded what they wanted onto the plate before finding a table next to a window.

After sitting down Maya noticed something hooked on to Shades black chain as it bounced against his outer thigh with every step he made. "Hey Shade what is that hooked to your chain?" Maya asked pointing to his leg with her fork as Shade looked down at his chain to see one of his gauntlets hooked to his chain.

"Oh my gauntlet, must have hooked on to my chain when I sat down on the bed. Really didn't want to bring it with me but oh well." Shade said while shrugging putting the glove on the seat next to him to continue eating his bacon.

Maya on the other hand was looking at the well-crafted design of the gauntlet. She saw the claw like fingertips of the gauntlet as it shined in the light of the rising sun. Upon further inspection she saw two holes placed on the back of the metal but flexible glove.

"Hey Shade." Maya said gaining the attention of the dragon in front of her.

"Yeah." Shade said tilting his head to the side.

"Why do you have two holes on the back of your gauntlet?" She asked truly curious as to why he had them their or why would he buy or make something like that.

Picking up the gauntlet Shade put it on his left hand and flicked it to his left causing the two blades to pop out slicing through the air. Maya almost jumped back in surprise not expecting two nine-inch blades to pop out of the gauntlet causing her chair to lean back. Seeing this Shade used his tail to wrap around Maya's and pull her and her chair from falling back.

" I should've told you instead of showing you. Oh well now you know." Shade said jerking his arm back to retract the blades and place it back on the table and continue eating his food as Maya blushed from embarrassment turning the scales on her face violet.

After that they ate in silence as the cafeteria slowly began to become filled with its residents. Finishing their food Shade and Maya made their way out of there heading for the training hall. Before they could reach the door Shade heard something swish through the air heading straight for Maya. Reacting quickly Shade quickly swung the hand with the gauntlet activating the blades and sliced the object in two, which happened to be a jelly stuffed roll as both halves went to both sides of her head and into the wall.

Maya after seeing the halves of the roll hit the wall she turned around to see Shade with his blades out in a cutting motion glaring at where the roll came from to see the dragons that threw it trembling in fear. What she didn't notice was Shade's eyes and the markings around them flash a crimson color before turning back to normal. After retracting his blades Maya grabbed hold of Shade's arm and causing him to turn his attention back to her, he didn't know what it was about her but he started to calm down just by looking at her feeling a surreal calmness wash over his body. As Shade calmed himself down he gave Maya a nod and walked out of the doors not before turning around and sends another glare that promised pain.

After they left the cafeteria Maya led Shade down the hall to the train hall. As they walked in silence Maya kept stealing glances at the shadow dragon beside her as he walked in uncomfortable silence. Thinking back to what had happened two minutes ago she knew those dragons that bullied her throughout her year here living in the temple. She was or used to be their favorite target but in the span of ten seconds she became the last possible choice of being their target and Shade made sure of that.

"Hey Maya that were those guys back there that threw that roll at you?" he asked in a quiet but tone

"Oh those jerks? Did you see a brown dragon there?" Maya asked receiving a nod from Shade "Well that was Creed he's the main one that starts it the rest just follow." She said and upon looking back behind them she saw Creed and his lackeys following them "And I think you just became Creeds new target." Maya stated with a beyond annoyed look on her face.

" I'll handle them when we get to the training hall and you'll just have to do anything just sit down and look beautiful." He said putting on a warm smile and putting his arm around her neck and pulled her to him causing the ice dragoness to feel his well-toned body through his shirt causing her face to turn pink.

After reaching the training hall doors they both entered to see the tired and sweaty forms of Spyro, Fury, Kurama, Rastaban, and Flame leaning against the wall. Looking toward the arena or what's left of it was a smoldering pile of ash. Looking back at the five ninjas with a raised brow asking a silent question.

"Trying out a new move." They all stated at the same time answering the unasked question. Before they could continue the conversation Creed and his group came in through the door causing the six dragons and one kitsune to turn their attention toward the dragons that just entered the training hall.

As soon as Creed laid eyes on Shade and Maya he put an arrogant smile on his face and strolled to Shade looking him in his dark red eyes. Stopping in front of Shade, Creed began to size him up before deciding he was his next punching bag like the rest.

"If you thought that little make your eyes flash trick was going to scare us into leaving you and your little friend there alone then I'm here to tell you, you just earned your self a beating of a lifetime." Creed said with a fanged smile creeping its way on to his face as he and his lackeys began to walk forward only for the smile to disappear when He saw Maya step in front of Shade in a protective manner causing him to stop and glare at the shorter dragoness "Move it shorty if you know what's good for your health." He said rather unhappy with her coarse of action against him.

"No, I've had enough of you Creed I let you walk all over me for far to long, and now I'm sick of you and your group of spineless worms so why don't you turn around and hop your scaly asses right back out that door and leave us alone." Maya shouted surprising every one in the room including her self.

It took Creed a few seconds to take in what just happened before he felt a rage well up in him realizing this dragoness in front of him had insulted him and his group of followers. Creed was not one who took insults lightly the last guy who insulted him ended up with a mild concussion and a broken arm. Creed then switched targets and ran for Maya who realized what was going to happen but was to slow to avoid the attack she closed her eyes and prepared for Creed to send a blow to her face with a fist she doubt she could block in time.

Waiting for the punch to connect with her face and she still felt nothing letting curiosity get the best of her Maya looked forward to see that Shade had caught the punch by reaching over her left shoulder and a struggling to pull his hand free from Shades grasp. Proving those attempts to be futile Shade pulled Creed too him and used his other arm to go over Maya's right shoulder and punch Creed in the face while letting go of his fist sending him tumbling back onto his back.

Maya turned around and saw the face of a ticked off Shade with glowing blood red eyes glaring at Creed and his followers. Motioning his head to the left Maya took that as a sign to move out of the way which she did without a complainant and moved behind him next to Spyro and the others who knew how this fight was going to end.

" You just made the worst mistake of your incredibly miserable life and now…I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!" Shade said enraged that Creed would dare try to hit a woman in front of him if there is one thing Shade can't stand is to hit the opposite gender but when Creed tried to hit Maya. He unknowingly unleashed the rage of a dragon that was not one to be taken lightly.

With a speed that took Creed and the others by surprise Shade had sent a punch to one of the dragons ear getting a cracking sound from his jaw as it bent an unnatural angle as one side went slack and causing the dragon to fall down to the ground groaning in pain while holding his injured jaw leaving six more dragons to take his anger out on. After that Shade took their moment of surprise to reach his next target and sent a vicious knee to the stomach making the dragon double over into an uppercut to the chin and as a reward for Shades efforts he get the sound of jaw dislocating as it popped out of place and knocking the dragon out because of the pain. As the other dragons came to they're senses seeing as two of their group were down Creed and his remaining group of dragons got charged forward to try and rush Shade only for him to charge right back at the group.

As the first dragon got within range of Shade caught a fist from the dragon using his left hand while the right came from under the dragons the left arm and struck his elbow causing it to bend an unnatural angle with a sickening crack noise making the dragon get out half a scream before a kick to the stomach caused him to keel over on the ground and cradle his arm. Shade then took down his fourth victim, having kicked him in the groin and brings both of his hands in a clapping motion to both sides of the dragons head hitting his pressure points knocking him out instantly and crumple to the ground. Rolling under a punch Shade jumped up using the momentum from his roll and sent both of his feet into a one of the dragons chest and used him like a springboard and back flipped of the dragons chest pushing him into Creed and two more dragons causing them to land in a pile of struggling limbs while Shade sent a kick to the dragon behind in mid air and pushed the dragons head into the ground as Shade rode him like a skateboard until he stopped sliding before stepping of the dragons face to show a bleeding nose and a boot print.

As Creed and the others finally untangled themselves from the pile the remainder of Creeds group ran toward Shade as a last but futile attempt to hit the shadow dragon only for Shade to shake his head and mutter "pathetic" before he went into action and jump over the three charging dragons and land behind them and punched the closet dragon that was fast enough to receive the punch to the face before being shoulder charged with enough force to send him in the air before the poor dragon could get within two feet away from Shade he grabbed the dragons tail and pulled sending Shade into the air while the dragon hit face first into the cold hard floor and sent to the realm of unconsciousness. As Shade fell down from the air he brought down both of his feet on both of one of the dragons shoulders that sent him and Shade to the with Shade crouching on his chest. Before the dragon could do anything Shade sent two rapid-fire punches to his face knocking him out. Shade then quickly turned around and gave out a kick to the stomach sending the dragon that tried to get a punch in from behind into the wall next to Spyro who watched the dragon peel off the wall like an old sticker before falling to the ground with a thud.

Creed was in turmoil not only had Shade took out all of his lackeys and never took a hit while doing so as if he was moving through water. _"What is this guy, this has to be some type of trick." _Creed thought to himself looking at the dragon responsible for damage done to his lackeys.

"You just going to stand there or do I have to come over there while you sit like a scared little bunny rabbit?" Shade said in a bored but deadly tone-making Creed take a few steps back before he could act Shade said "Never mind, I'll come to you." and with that he disappeared into a mist of shadow.

As Creed looked around the room looking for the shadow dragon until he felt something hard hit his right cheek making the earth dragon stumble to the left and right into something else that felt like a boot to the side of his head. Creed was starting to panic as he couldn't see Shade nor could hear him. The only way Creed could tell he was there was from the blows he could fell from all over his body. For ten minutes Creed was brutally beaten and humiliated until he felt one more blow to his chest that sent out the ring and out the doors of the training hall as Shade reappeared on the side of the ring. Walking toward the downed dragon Shade took steady his time seeing as Creed wasn't going anywhere picking up his gauntlet on his way. As Shade made it and stood in front of the earth dragon he crouched over Creed seeing the fear in the dragons eyes.

"Look here I'm only going to warn you once…" Shade said placing the gauntlet in between his and Creed's face. "If I ever catch you or, hear about you messing with anyone else again especially Maya." As Shade said this he activated the nine-inch blades out of the gauntlet making Creed jump like a cricket. "I will personally find you and send you to our ancestors in a box." He said tapping the side of Creed's face with one of the blades from the gauntlet. "You understand?" Shade said getting a really quick nod from Creed before he passed out from pure fright and pain.

Shade stood up from his crouched position and turned around to see his friend walking out of the training room having heard the whole thing. Shade looked too Maya and walked up to her and looked at her for moment until she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Thinking that he scared her Shade began to leave until he received the surprise of a lifetime Maya had hugged him and before he could do or say anything Maya put a hand around the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss that had him soaring into cloud 9. Pulling herself away from Shade she laid her head against his chest and sighed.

"Thank you, Shade I never had someone that stood up for me in my time of need. But why did you do it you hardly know me and yet you put yourself in danger just to protect me?" Maya asked looking into her protector's dark red eyes.

"I can't stand to see someone no less a beautiful dragoness hurt by some guy who thinks he is on top of the world…" Shade said causing Maya to blush a little bit at being called beautiful by the shadow dragon. "and plus I can't stand arrogant people like that." Shade continued jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the prone form of Creed on the ground still knocked out.

"Well I hate to interrupt your boyfriend-girlfriend moment but Shade after what we saw today we decided we might need somebody of your caliber on our team so we got you a little present." Spyro said as he tossed an black piece of cloth into Shade's hand and unfolded the cloth to reveal a mask just like Spyro's and the others except the metal plate on the forehead of the mask was black with kanji for blood and steel on it. "Would you like to the join our team?" Spyro said extending his hand out toward their recently new friend with a warm and welcoming smile on his face.

As Shade looked down at the mask in his hand he felt both honored and happy. Honored because he was going to be fighting along side the guys that went toe-to-toe with Malefor, and happy that he found place where he could trust people without being stabbed in the back, and also he gained one thing that he wanted all his life… a family.

Extending his hand toward Spyro's and shaking it Shade said two words. "I accept."

(A/N: Finally I finished this chapter without any more interruptions but any way like always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and before I go I want to say that If you are dumb enough to call Spyro barney then you need to be slapped…Hard And we all know who I'm talking about.)

(Chuck Norris Appears and roundhouse kicks fangirls into the sun)

**GD: Thank you, someone called Chuck freaking Norris. (Cries tears of joy)**

**Chuck Norris: Everybody gets one. (Walks to the wall only for it to part ways as he walks through and close back)**

**GD: (Blinks Four times in surprise) THAT IS FREAKING AWSOME!**

**GD: OK Now don't forget to read and review and enjoy your summer AND before I go I might be a week behind in my work because I will be gone somewhere that doesn't allow technology which is camp (Cries anime tears) Well see you later.**


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: Hey everyone I challenged my self to finish this chapter in a day anyway here's a new chapter with a little surprise in it. So enjoy with popcorn or chips if you want to.)

Blood and Steel

**Chapter 15**

**(Location: Malefor's Lair)**

It has been three weeks since Malefor had went to Warfang and fought the five ninja that have been messing up his plans for the past three years. After that he had to give it to them they knew how to handle themselves as individuals but better as a team. As Malefor sat on his throne thinking to himself he twirled his black serrated katana in his right hand he suddenly stopped twirling the katana and smiled a demonic smile that made some of his apes shift uncomfortably in their spot sending shivers down their spines as to what Malefor was thinking about. They didn't have to wait long to find out as Malefor suddenly stood up from his spot and walked out of the room.

As Malefor walked down the hall full of statues of him holding his katana each one in different poses until he reached the end of the hall and stopped in front of a metal door that ten feet high and four feet thick with the skull of two dragons that had rings in the noses of the skulls. He pulled one of the rings and moved it in an upwards motion before he heard a click before the two dragon skulls on the door eye sockets glow a dark green color. The door opened with a loud groan as Malefor walked into another hallway but this one had a more demonic feel to it.

The walls had dry dried bloodstains on them making them look like rusted metal. Upon further inspection there torches that had a blood red color to them that gave a red glow in the hall giving off a feeling of horror and dread. On the walls that were equally set in between the ceiling and the floor were serrated spikes that curved upward with the tips pointing upwards.

As Malefor continued walking down the hall he saw something lying on the floor peeking his curiosity Malefor walked closer to it until he was standing three feet in front of it only to tilt his head to the side. On the ground a dead ape that was missing its skin with a horrified expression on its face as its eye's stared lifelessly up at the ceiling as blood continued to pool around he body. Without much care Malefor simply walked over the dead ape and continued on to his destination.

After a few minutes of walking he came upon the sight of three apes all looking in fear of an open cell door that was thirteen feet high and the sound of screaming coming from inside the cell. Walking up to the cell door Malefor heard a wet ripping sound and the snapping of bone ceasing the screams from the poor ape inside the cell after a moment or two nothing happened until something came out of the cell's door and collide with the ape next to him knocking it to the ground, Malefor turned his head to see the top half of the ape that was in there on top of the other with out life as the ape under the corpse panicked and pushed the body off of him and scrambled its way to the wall looking at the corpse gagging slightly at seeing its spine sticking out where it was disconnected.

Turning back to the cage Malefor looked toward the ape to his right and said "I want this thing to be sent to Warfang and bring a catapult with you too." As the sadistic dragon said this he looked at the dead body of the ape. "And could you get someone down here to clean this mess up on your way too before it starts to stink?" Malefor said walking back to his throne room.

**(Time: Next day) **

It was early in the morning that Spyro and the others were spending time trying to familiarize Shade with the team and the way they fight. It turns out Shade was a pretty quick learner having been able to keep up with the five on their first day of sparring he earned many bruises but gave some back and over the past three weeks Spyro and the others Shade has been slowly improving in his training. Shade was now on equal grounds with Spyro and the others he could now keep up with their speed and strength having impressed everybody at how fast he changed in so little time.

"Ok that's enough for today we'll pick up from where we left off from tomorrow." Spyro said getting an agreeing nod from everyone as they made their way out of the training hall to the Cafeteria to get breakfast.

Upon reaching the counter the chef had already pointed to where they usually sit and said, "Your girlfriends over there have your food already ready. Came in a minute before you guys did." The mole said before turning his head toward the five dragons and kitsune and continued "You boys have found yourselves some good girls treat them with the utmost respect ya hear because I can tell they will be there for you no matter what." Getting a "yes sir" from each of them while nodding their heads before walking off toward the table.

Upon reaching it they took in the seating arrangements the dragoness and vixen had set up. With their food trays set in front of the empty seat as they sat in a seat skipping one and sitting in the other. Shrugging their shoulders the guys sat next to their respective dragoness and vixen and began eating their food after they all said thank you to them.

"So Shade how have you been ever since you joined the squad of ninja assassins?" Cynder asked turning everyone's attention toward the shadow dragon.

"Well if I had to be honest I'd say the first few days was torture because every time we sparred I always got my butt handed to me on a silver platter." Shade said getting a laugh out of everyone at the table then continued when they stopped " After the next two weeks it got better and now I feel stronger and faster than I was before I met you guys." Shade added with a smile.

"Well we are glad we helped you with that don't want you dying in the first fight now do we." Rastaban said with a smirk on his face " Besides if you get killed your recently acquired girlfriend will send us to join you afterwards." He said pointing at Maya

"You bet I will." Maya said as they began to laugh before she turned serious in a second and said "No really I will." She said sending a glare at the males of the table making them gulp.

"_Note to thy self keep Shade alive at all cost or die by Maya's hand." _They thought looking at Shade with a look that said, "Please don't die!" as they continued to eat their breakfast.

After they got done eating and talking everybody began to walk toward the door only for it to slam open almost hitting Kurama in the face if he had not jumped back at the last second. Looking too the door they could see a cheetah the same height as Kurama. From the grunts and the attire he wore suggested he was male as he wore red robe like attire but cut off at the knees allowing him to run fast without being restricted. He had a bow and arrow on his back and a short sword on his right hip. Looking up at the cheetah had green eyes that searched the room frantically until they landed on Spyro and the others.

"There you are, look the guardians have called for you so they sent me to come and get you but we have to hurry." The Cheetah spat out in a hurry

"Ok where are they?" Fury asked getting the Cheetah to look at him.

"They are at the northern gate but we must hurry time is of the essence." The cheetah said clearly stating it was something bad was about to happen and soon.

"We'll go and get our stuff you guys go to the northern gate and we'll be there shortly." Cynder said motioning for her team to follow her to their dorms and quick.

Shade turned to Maya to see her looking at him full of worry walking up to her Shade hugged Maya and whispered, "I'll be back for you, ok, I promise." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead before dashing off toward the gates with the others who had used the window to make an quicker exit.

Touching her forehead she smiled and looked where he used to be "And I'll be looking forward to it too." She said wishing Shade luck in her head.

**(Location Northern gate to Warfang)**

As soon as they arrived the six ninja were impressed by the cheetahs speed and agility having been able to stay on course moving past any obstacle in his path without slowing down. Having introduced himself to them as Hunter while they ran through the market area as if nothing was there. Upon arriving they saw the guardians and three moles looking over the horizon on top of the gate. Flying up to the top of the gate Spyro looked at the guardians and looked over the horizon to spot a little dot in the clearing.

"Ok what's the problem?" Spyro said looking at the dot.

"Here look at the dot with that and tell us what you see." Terrador said handing him some binoculars to look through.

Looking through the binoculars Spyro looked at the dot to see to his confusion only three apes. Two of them large and one small one with a catapult and a metal ball a lot larger than the regular ammunition. Upon turning his attention on the ball of metal he noticed that it had little holes in it but if he had to guess there was something inside of that thing and judging by the way the ape were shaken it had to be bad.-

"Did you see it?" asked Terrador looking at the purple dragon out the corner of his eye.

"You mean the big metal ball with holes in it then yes." Spyro said not taking his eyes off the dot in the clearing.

"Terrador Every one that is within this area has been moved to the southern part of Warfang as you've requested sir." Said a mole with what looked like a cleaver in his hand.

"Good we don't innocents to be caught in the crossfire." Terrador said with a look of relief.

Spyro jumped down off the doing a little flip before landing in a crouched position with his head still facing down at the ground. Looking up he saw Cynder and the others with their weapons in tow. Walking up to the group Spyro made sure everyone was listening before he spoke.

"Ok, everyone we have something big coming our war and it maybe worse than the guy with the axe, but I've got a feeling we'll find out in a few min-" before Spyro could finish a cry of "Take cover had been called out.

Spyro, Fury, and Rastaban got in front of the group and punched the ground hard making a wall of rock that was five feet thick and ten feet tall. And not even three seconds afterwards a tremor swept through the area causing every one to fall down on one knee with both hands on the ground. After it had stopped Spyro being the first one up and put both hands inside the wall and pulled down making the wall of rock go back into the ground without a problem. As soon as the wall disappeared he was met with the sight of the large metal ball with the holes in it halfway buried in the ground. As everyone slowly drew their swords, spears, or whatever weapon they had on their person they watched the giant ball of metal for any signs of movement.

After a few minutes the sound of heavy thud came from the ball making everyone there tense his or her bodies in preparation. As another thud this time causing a dent to poke out of the ball deforming its roundness as the dent pointed in the direction of the ninja. After a few more dents and thuds it seemed that whatever was inside has given up until a loud and guttural roar broke out and whatever inside the metal ball hit the dented part of the ball and finally made a hole in it causing the dented piece of metal to soot out at dangerous speeds towards Fury that he had to duck out of the way before it embedded it self in a brick wall.

Looking into the hole of the steel ball everyone there began to see movement inside the pitch-black darkness of the steel ball. Until a hand out of the darkness and gripped the side of the opening and began to pull it self out of the ball bringing the rest of its body with it outside into the light of the sun. When everyone in the area could get a clear view of the thing only one thought had went through their minds.

"_What the hell is that?"_

It was nine or ten feet tall which was really hard to tell because it had a really large but weird shaped helmet on its head. The shape of the head looked like a pyramid but was more angular in the front with some vents on the sides of the pyramid and if one could try and look inside of the vents all they would see is a never-ending darkness. Its attire only consisted of half of a bloody robe that stopped above its feet. Looking closely one could see patches of fur that was grayish color on its body and the muscular build of it had an average appearance to it. Then it reached into the hole of the metal ball and pulled out what had to be the biggest cleaver they had ever seen in their lives as it touched the ground it was just as long as it was tall. If they could take a geuss then it had to be around eight or nine feet long.

Looking at all of its possible targets it reared its head back and roared a causing some to shake in fear but still held their ground. The monster turned it attention on the ninja and began making its way toward them with the blade in it right hand dragging it on the ground toward them and began to pick up speed until it was running and swung the great knife like it was nothing.

Moving to the either side Spyro and the others moved out of the way of the charging behemoth only for its blade to cut through a statue…made of solid gold causing the top half of the statue to hit the ground causing it to crack. Turning its attention to Kurama who had his Sharingan active it charged toward the Kitsune and swung it blade down intending to cut the kitsune I half. Side stepping the blade and dashing forward to impale it in the chest with his bladed sheathe Kurama was batted away from it as it used it free hand to hit Kurama into a wooden shack.

Pulling it's blade out of the ground it began walking toward Kurama as he was still in a dazed state as if he was hit by a train. As it got closer to Kurama it didn't notice Rastaban coming from its left until it was hit hard in the rib by a kick from Rastaban making it stumble backwards.

"Hey Kurama you ok?" Rastaban asked the kitsune as he finally regained his bearings

"Yeah, but Pyramid Head hits hurt." Kurama said rubbing the spot where it hit him.

"Pyramid Head? You naming it now?" Rastaban said with his eyes still on the newly named monster in front of him as it got up.

"Hey, We got call it something." Kurama said only get the response of a roar and thundering footsteps coming their way fast.

Jumping out of the way Kurama and Rastaban just missed being rammed by PH's head, which knocked down the wall of the building behind them. Rastaban took the moment to shoot an earth bullet at the hole in the wall just as PH Stuck his head out and to receive it to the side of its pyramid like helmet making it turn its head to the side. Taking his chance Kurama ran forward and slashed his blade along its chest drawing blood. Roaring in pain PH tried to slash at Kurama who jumped out of the way to avoid getting cut in two but in to kick that sent him flying too Rastaban who was bracing him self to catch his friend Kurama smashed into Rastaban sending them both into the golden gate of Warfang knocking the wind out of both of them.

Seeing this Kushina nodded toward Luna and Cynder as she stayed out of sight of PH's as he focused on Rastaban and Kurama. Using her chain blade Kushina sent it toward PH's right leg and wrapped it around the limb and with a great deal of effort and pulled causing the Pyramid shaped headed monster to fall forward and have the tip of its helmet stuck into the ground as it tried to get up but couldn't. Seeing their opportunity to end the fight Cynder and Luna flew down with both of their ninjatas pointing downwards to impale a struggling PH they flapped their wings to gain more speed until they were right on top of it. Impaling the monster in the back made it roar in pain and forcefully pull its metal pyramid shaped head out of the ground and try to get the dragoness off his back. As Cynder and Luna were hanging on to the struggling monsters back by using their swords which were stuck in the monsters back looking up Luna saw Spyro and Fury above them charging high voltage lightning strike ready to be released.

"Cynder on the count of three we are going to jump off." She said to her sister who responded with a nod.

"One" Luna said preparing to jump and run as far away as fast as she could.

"Two" Cynder said getting ready to follow her sister's example.

"Three" they both said together as they pushed off of PH's back and taking their swords with them as they ran in opposite directions.

When PH didn't feel the dragoness on it's back to it looked around to see both dragoness running in different directions causing it to tilt its pyramid sized metal head. Hearing a cracking sound it looked up to see a two lightning bolt heading for its position. Now If PH could speak it would say two words any one would say.

"I'm screwed!"

As both of the bolts struck on its position an explosion causing debris to scatter in every direction and smoke to rise out of the ground. As everyone began to poke their heads out of their hiding places they looked toward the smoke and waited for it to clear thinking it was over only to abandon that thought at seeing PH still standing with severe burns all across its body and its butchers gown thing was burned making it shorter making it stop just below its knees, and by the way its body moved it looked angry.

As Shade saw this he tried to figure out how they were going to kill this thing upon looking at the ground he saw a stick of dynamite on the ground, which happened to roll out of the stand that Kurama crashed into. Looking back up at the PH to see it trying to cleave Flame in half while Leiks shot ice spikes in to its back Looking over to Ember who was watching this looking for an opening. Shade instantly came up with a plan and ran toward Ember who saw him coming.

"Ember I got an idea I need you to light this stick of dynamite for me please." Shade said holding it up.

"And what are you planning to do with that?" She asked curious as to what the shadow dragon is up to.

"I'm going to phase it inside his head that's what." Shade said which made Ember raise a scaled brow at him.

"Have you even done this before?" She asked causing Shade to chuckle nervously "You haven't did this before and now you think it is a good time to try it out?" Ember yelled out in annoyance.

"Look do you have a better idea because its either that or we all die what is it going to be help me or not?" Shade said seeing her about to respond until Flame came flying and hit a wall behind her dropping his katana in the processes. Looking back at Shade she nodded and put her index finger on the stem of the stick of destruction and turning around to help Flame up to his feet while Shade hauled ass to PH in hopes his plan work yelling "Move out the way."

Getting the attention of everyone including PH to look at him running carrying the little stick of dynamite. Upon seeing this Leiks and Rastaban jumped away from PH as it also began running at Shade ready to cut him in two. As Shade and PH neared each other everyone watched in anticipation as to what the seemingly crazy dragon was going to do hoping it to be a miracle.

"_Here we go."_ Shade thought ready to put his plan in action as PH took his giant knife like sword and swung it intending to cut Shade's midsection. Seeing this Shade acted before the blade could touch him he jumped straight for PH's head and focused on phasing through the helmet and stuck his hand with the dynamite stick in it and to his surprise it went through the metal into the helmet. Quickly letting go of the dynamite and pulling his hand back out while flying past PH's shoulder and landing on the ground with a roll and looked at PH as it was reaching and clawing at its pyramid shaped head in a vain attempt of trying to get the dynamite stick out before it exploded.

As PH kept trying there was a loud bang that came from its helmet and it went sill for a moment. Shade looked at it seeing smoke rising out of the holes in the monsters head as it stood there. Hoping he killed it Shade cautiously walked toward the thing and watched it to see if it made any sign of movement upon reaching it he looked up at it for a moment and slowly raised a finger and slowly poked the monster in the stomach making it fall down on its back hard with thud and the metal head of the monster to crack the ground upon impact.

Everyone there stayed silent for a moment processing what just happened in their heads until a shout of joy that came from somewhere that caused everyone there to converge on Shade with shouts of praise and thanks. Crowding around the shadow dragon and lifting him up off the ground but put him down when Terrador came walking through the crowd as well as the other guardians. As Terrador came up to Shade with a smile on his face he looked at Shade not able to see Shade's expression through his mask.

"You did well today Shade and for that the city of Warfang thanks you." Terrador said causing Shade to give him thumbs up. "But I am curious how did you know that was going to work?" He asked causing everyone to look at the shadow dragon waiting for his answer.

"Well to be honest I really didn't know if it would work or not." Causing everyone there to look at him in shock.

"So you really didn't know if it would work so you took a leap of faith and did it anyway?" Fury asked looking at the shadow dragon to receive a nod before Fury continued, "You better hope Maya doesn't hear about this or she would pulverize you."

"I think it's a little to late for that." Flame said causing Shade to look at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"And why is that?" Shade asked only for Flame to point behind him causing him to look and what he saw made his scales turn from black to white in a second. Cause there standing behind him was Maya and she didn't look at all to happy as she cracked her knuckles. So taking an educated geuss she must've heard Shade's answer so he did what any sane dragon would do… run for his life.

"Shade don't you dare run from me." Maya said in an angry but scary voice that made all the males wince in sympathy for the poor shadow dragon.

**(Location: Malefor's lair)**

Watching through his dark crystal as Malefor's monster had failed in killing the ninja and the guardians. The surprising thing was he was not angry at all as he sat there and laughed a demonic laugh in his throne causing apes to step away from the psychotic dragon as he stopped laughing. He looked at the dragon that had killed Pyramid Head or whatever it was the kitsune called him.

"So they added a new player to the game huh? It still doesn't matter the more they bring the more fun it is for me to kill them." Malefor said with a fanged smile that scared the apes. Cause its one thing when Malefor smiles like that things are about to go straight to hell.

(A/N: High everyone As you can see I have finished this chapter in one day before I leave and I do not own Silent Hill. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter.)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: Hi everybody I'm back those who read my last chapter a two week ago may have noticed I put Pyramid head in it. The reason why is because the night before I watched Silent hill and thought "Why not put him in the story." So any way Here's a new chapter and don't kill me Pyramid head fans)

Blood and SteelChapter 16

**(Location: Malefor's Lair)**

It has been a few days after Pyramid head died Malefor was walking down one of is many halls until he felt a familiar presence behind him. Stopping in the middle of one of his steps he calmly turned around to see a figure in the shadows the only thing that could be seen was his eye that had a familiar pattern. The Sharingan.

"What do you want? As you can see I'm trying to think so you better tell me what you have to say and make it quick or I will kill you… again." Malefor said looking him straight in the eyes showing him his patience was thin right now and that he had no problem with killing him.

"Master, I came here with a request if you would allow me to do so that is." The figure said with a tone classifying him to be male.

"And that would be?" Malefor asked somewhat interested in what his servant was going to ask him.

"To go and say hello to a little someone I know." The figure said before a grin began to form on his lips. "I bet he's dying to meet me."

**(Location: Warfang)**

It's been a few days since Pyramid heads death by Shade. Everyone took the time to either train or relax with Shade and Kurama having a spar in the training room with Maya and Kushina talking on the side of the arena. Shade and Kurama were just finishing with a draw with both of their blades at each other's throats. Nodding to each other with respect they both sheathed their blades and shook hands. As the two friends turned to get off of the stage Fury and Spyro walked through the doors with a sack that caused Kurama to smile and Shade to tilt his head in curiosity.

"Hey guys, what's in the sack?" Maya asked causing Fury and Spyro to look at her with a smile on their faces.

"Oh this, this are the things that we will give Shade as a member of our team." Spyro said putting the sack on the ground in front of Shade. "Go ahead open it."

Shrugging his shoulders Shade bent down and picked the sack up hearing the sound of metal on metal before taking one hand and palming the bottom of the bag. Opening it with his free hand Shade reached in and pulled out a shuriken as it gleamed from the light hitting it through the window. Looking inside the bag Shade saw more stars and kunai than he had scales.

"How many of these things are in here?" Shade asked in complete surprise that they were giving this to him for free.

"Oh, there's about four hundred shuriken and Kunai in that sack." Spyro said nonchalantly.

"Wow that must've cost a lot of money to get that made. I'll try and to pay you back anyway…"

"That won't be necessary Shade its cool, besides we need to get rid of some of the money anyway." Fury said reassuring Shade while putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah man we have so much money we could buy everything in this city thirty times over and still have some left." Kurama said in a no crap tone.

"Umm, how much money do you guys have any way?" Shade asked in a questioning tone directed toward his teammates.

"Well if I have to say all of us have six point eight million dollars separately which you also will be receiving but the rest is in ten separate banks across the land." Fury said shrugging his shoulders as he answered causing everyone there, except Kurama and Spyro to do a very good impression of a fish out of water.

"_He is so taking me shopping tomorrow!" _Kushina thought with a grin that would have made Malefor's look normal.

"_My boyfriend is rich now? Thank you ancestors!"_ Maya thought happily.

After a while of being lost to their thoughts the girls were broken out of them by the sound of the door opening to reveal a panting Rastaban and Flame bent over with their hands on their knees and sweat dripping off of their faces. Looking at the two Fury, Spyro, and Kurama new what it was going on in the blink of an eye Kurama grabbed Shade ran straight for the wall. Faster than any one could see Kurama took Shade's gauntlets on and stabbed the clawed fingertips into the wall and began climbing leaving claw marks on the wall all the up to the middle of the ceiling.

"Shade stay quiet, and don't move." Kurama said to the dragon on his back that only nodded a little scared at what they were hiding from. "Kushina, Maya we are not here." Kurama said in a quiet voice receiving a confused look from the two as the others found their hiding spots.

Not three seconds later a group of dragoness burst through the doors like a pack of wild animals and began searching for the two dragons that they saw come in the training room searching frantically from left to right until they saw Kushina and Maya to the side.

A random dragoness with indigo colored scales came to the front and asked in a very frantic motion, "Have seen two guys come in here one ruby and one brown?"

"Yeah they climbed out that window a few seconds ago right before you got here." Kushina lied knowing exactly where they were.

"Ok thanks." The dragoness said and ran outside the temple with all the other fangirls from hell following her.

As Maya went to the door to make sure they left she called out to the guys telling them that they were gone. Hearing this the males in the room sighed in relief and came out of their hiding places with Fury, Spyro, and Rastaban coming out of the ground and Flame under the weapons rack and last but not least Kurama and Shade with the latter gliding holding on to the kitsune as they glided down from the ceiling.

Quickly deciding to leave the temple before the hormone driven dragoness came back Spyro and the guys thanked Kushina and Maya for covering their escape that replied with a "no problem" as they left the training hall. Deciding to head out into the city to relax a little bit. Kurama and the others went out the back of the temple to avoid being seen by the female stalkers who were most likely out front searching for them. After walking outside they decided to take their weapons with them just in case they decide to spar when they get back from their little trip around Warfang.

After they were a few blocks away from the temple Kurama felt as though he was being watched and looked around searching for the slightest indication of anyone watching him or following him. Seeing no one watching him he passed it off thinking it was the adrenaline still on high from his high-speed spar with Shade.

**(Location: On top of the temple)**

On top of the temple sat a figure watching the group or more specifically Kurama leave the temple with the focus of a hawk seeing a field rat out in the open. Looking at them leaving the figure began to follow them not wanting to lose his intended target in the crowded streets of Warfang. The figure jumped off the roof and landed on the balcony below him and repeated the action until he reached the last two stories of the building and land silently without any trouble.

"The fox has left the den." The figure said looking at where Kurama and his friends went before he jumped up on a tree branch using it as a spring to gain more height for his next jump and onto a three story apartment building with amazing physical prowess and slowly began striding in the direction of his intended target.

**(On the ground)**

After three hours of walking the team of ninjas had came across an something that caught their eye seeing a whole bunch of dragons gathered around something in the middle of the street and the sound of metal whistling through the air and after that there was the sound of metal hitting wood. Going over to the group of dragons they saw what looked like dragons throwing knives at targets but in a creative way as in doing tricks while throwing them. Looking at one of the targets they saw it had the knives arranged into a smiley-face.

After watching for a few minutes at the dragons that showed creativity with their own knives going so far as to toss a can in front of the target and nailed it out of the air sticking it into the middle perfectly. As Flame watched this in complete boredom he suddenly came up with an idea that made him smile. Walking through the crowd and out front causing the dragons to turn all of their watchful eyes upon the ninja.

Flame then took the stance of what a salsa dancer would with one hand parallel to the ground and pointed in the targets direction "FIRST," he shouted, moving his hand to one of his shuriken holster on his leg "I WHIP IT OUT." whipping out a hand full of shuriken and one kunai before continuing "THEN I THRUST IT," while flicking half of the deadly stars in his hands performing a corkscrew flip in midair

"WITH…GREAT…FORCE" punctuating each word as Flame released three or more shuriken at a time from each hand "IT PENEATRATES." As the stars formed a heart "UNTIL…" Flame continued running up the side of a building and grabbing a rose from a windowsill with a garden on it. Reaching the middle of the of the buildings height and jumping off performing a back flip while shouting in the middle of his flip "WITH GREAT STRENTH" coming out of flip holding the kunai in his right hand and the rose in the left "I RAM IT IN" throwing his kunai in the middle of the heart causing the target to crack and making it crack and fall apart into the shape of the heart with a crack going down the middle of the heart from top to bottom. "IN THE END" he said tossing the rose at the kunai lodged in the target. As the rose landed on the kunai making the target crack a little more as Flame bowed to the audience of stunned dragons. "WE'RE ALL SATSFIED," Flame finished as the heart shaped target broke in half with both pieces falling in opposite directions.

After a few seconds of silence a dragon from somewhere in the crowd shouted, "That…was…AWSOME!" he said causing the crowd to cheer for Flame as he walked off to get back to his group of friends watching with knowing smirks.

"Your just showing off for the heck of it are you." Fury said looking at the ruby scaled dragon in front of him.

"What when a gift horse pops up in front of you do you look it in the mouth, no, you take it, and that's what I did." Flame said with a smirk.

After their little exchange they began walking back in their original direction looking for something to do. Until they came across a large courtyard and in the middle of it with a few trees here and there with dragons, cheetahs, and moles walking about trying to either sell or buy things from different stands. Looking to the left they saw a familiar mole selling some merchandise to a cheetah before politely thanking the cheetah for his time before it left.

"Gunther! Is that you?" Rastaban said causing the mole to look at them and smile.

"Hey now, what a surprise to see you guys here how's it going." Gunther asked in a cheery voice having to meet up with the five that protected him and his items from being killed by the now dead invisible apes 2 months ago.

"Ah, you know killing apes, ticking Malefor off, and killing monsters, the usual." Fury said Fury with a shrug with his shoulders "Any way enough about us how are you man?" Fury asked making the mole turn towards him.

"You know going from place to place see new things meeting new people but aside from that it's good." Gunther said with a smile.

As the ninjas and the mole were having a reunion the figure on top of the building that was following them took out what looked like a three point star with sickle like edges and took aim before throwing. As it got closer Kurama his instinct for survival went off causing him to deflect the serrated star toward the ground and yell, "Scatter." Causing the bystanders that seen this happen to head in many directions just to get away from the middle of the courtyard to safe place to hide.

When the hailstorm of shuriken stopped they saw a figure in a cloak with a hood hiding all of its features except its muzzle showing it to be black land in front of them with what seemed to be the handle of a sword on his back but with the cloak blocking their view of the weapon. Running toward the attacker Shade had slipped his gauntlets on and activated them going in to skewer the hooded threat but soon found out not to be a wise choice. As soon as Shade was in striking distance Shade threw a punch only for the hooded figure to catch the fist and kick Shade in the stomach before lifting him up by the arm still in his grasp and throwing him a stand bringing it down on top of the shadow dragon.

Seeing Shade in trouble Rastaban shot an earth missile toward the hooded menace only for him to tilt his head to the side and let the rock fly a inch away from his head and past him and into a wall behind him blowing a hole in the wall, Rastaban seeing this decided to unsheathe both of his swords and went for a diagonal slash across the figures chest only for him to dodge the attack by ducking below it and dodge a kick aimed for his head from Rastaban. Jumping high into the air the hooded figure threw out a few more stars making Rastaban dodge to his right straight into a knee to the face snapping his head back exposing hit chest to a palm strike sending him forty feet back into a tree breaking some bark off the tree before sliding down the tree wheezing to catch his breath.

Flame who saw an opening from above and quickly dove in and tried to ram into the cloaked figure only for him to simply side step the dragon and grab his tail, pivoting on his foot swung Flame around before releasing him into Shade knocking him and Flame into the destroyed stand. Muttering a quick sorry to Shade Flame jumped out of the shack and charged the cloaked figure again with his katana flourished ready to slice and dice. As the ruby scaled dragon approached the cloaked figure threw five shuriken at him causing Flame to use his katana and deflect them back at the figure or towards the ground not wanting to accidentally deflect them toward the crowd. With in striking distance Flame slashed at the figure trying to cut him in half only for the figure to side step to his right before the mysterious person in front of him could do anything else Flame slashed to his right trying to catch his opponent in his midsection only for it to be dodged again.

Taking his chance the hooded man took his right hand grabbed Flame by the throat and used his left hand to deliver a blow to Flame's stomach knocking the air out of him before receiving another fist to the face with the force of a battering ram sending him over a near by stand with fruit and vegetables.

Turning to look at the last three he saw Fury and Spyro coming from both sides if one could look at what could be seen of his face one could see a smirk beginning to etch its way on his muzzle. As Fury and Spyro came within range to fight Spyro being the first to throw a kick aimed for the hooded figures head only for him to duck down only to dodge another kick from Fury, as he had to lay down on his back immediately before the kick land on his face before springing back up using his hands to strike back at the two after three minutes of dodging or either blocking blows the hooded figure decided to end it by catching a fist from Spyro before he shoulder charged him and flipping him onto his back and jumping into the air drop kicking Fury while landing on Spyro with an elbow to the chest knocking the wind out of him. Then the hooded figure decided to end this by raising his foot over Spyro's neck intending on crushing his windpipe, until something collided with his back sending him rolling away from the downed dragon he was about to kill.

Turning around what the cloaked figure saw put a smile on his face looking at his attended target before whispering himself "lets see how strong you've gotten." as he rushed over to Kurama while he did the same as they ran at each other and began trading blows. Kurama having dished out a kick to the hooded persons face but missed due to him dodging out of the way before it reached him giving him and the kitsune some space not getting any breathing room Kurama set loose a flurry of punches and kicks aiming for different parts of his hooded enemies body trying to land a hit.

While doing so Kurama was looking at his opponent's movements the whole time with a look of familiarity _"those moves they look familiar but from where?" _Kurama thought watching the movements of the man in front of him.

While Kurama thought to himself he unknowingly left an opening in his attack that the figure did not wait to exploit but acted by sending a punch to Kurama's face followed by an another fist to his stomach making him double over into an uppercut sending him into the air. Before he could get only five feet away the cloaked man sent out a black furred hand to wrap around Kurama's ankle and pull him down back to the hard ground. Luckily for Kurama he had used the ground as a handspring to front flip away from his opponent before turning around in mid flip and sent out multiple shuriken and kunai to turn his opponent into a pincushion. Only to be disappointed when none of the projectiles found their mark except for three of them one hitting his leg another one hitting his and the next one hitting the hood of the cloak knocking it off while the figure landed on his chest with a grunt.

"Well that hurt." Said hauntingly familiar voice that made Kurama's heart skip a beat before continuing on "You've gotten better over the years I was gone huh Kurama." He said while ripping the two shuriken out letting his blood flow freely "but I am a bit disappointed that you would treat your big brother this way now what would mother say if she were here, hmm?" He said taking off his hood.

What Kurama saw next made him only stutter out one word "K-Kin!" in front of the surprised kitsune stood a completely black kitsune with nine tails with a sword on his back that had an what looked like an x for the hilt design. His clothing consisted of black steel bands around his forearms with bladed spikes sticking out from them. He had black combat boots with shin guards with a demonic looking skull on his kneecaps and finally to complete his outfit was a black shirt with pieces of metal that outlined his abs and chest area on his shirt. Kin's eyes were a light brown color with a slit but instead of the outside of the eyes being white they were blacker than night itself showing him to be corrupted by dark magic.

"No y-your supposed to be dead I saw you die when Malefor stabbed you." Kurama said backing away from his undead brother.

"Yeah, you did see me die but what you didn't see was Malefor cast a spell on me bringing me back from the dead but a lot stronger and faster." Kin said looking Kurama dead in the eye before activating his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"So I can throw talking you out of this the window right." Kurama said in a low tone taking out his Barracuda blade and unsheathing it ready for a fight.

"You know it, now come little brother let us play for old times sake." Kin said in an emotionless but deadly tone before charging at Kurama with his katana at his side while Kurama did the same thing with his weapons in tow.

Meeting each other in the middle of the courtyard the kitsune began their deadly dance of blades as Kurama and Kin's blades clash together with a loud clang. As the crowd watched in awe and fear as the brothers were fighting to the death, and after this only one them was going to leave this place alive and the one will fall. Shade getting up to see the battle-taking place between Kurama and his brother decided to help the blood red kitsune out but not without Kin seeing his intentions. Acting quickly Kin sent a reverse heel kick to Kurama's stomach knocking the wind out of him before continuing spinning on his heel using Amaterasu to create a black ring of fire around the courtyard before saying, " Nah-ah-ah It's rude to interrupt when someone's fighting for their lives." Kin said wagging his finger at Shade before turning around to receive a kick to the face almost sending him into the ring of black fire.

"Rule number one never turn your back on the enemy bro." Kurama said with a smirk behind his mask big enough for Kin to see through it.

"Lucky shot but don't expect to get any more." Kin said rubbing the spot where Kurama kicked him.

"I don't." Kurama replied to his brother readying himself for more of Kin's attacks using his Mangekyou Sharingan.

As the two continued with their fight Kushina, Cynder, Luna, Ember, and Leiks arrived to see the two in the ring of black fire duking it out. Seeing the black kitsune Kushina asked, "Who's that I thought Kurama was the only kitsune left?" Kushina said looking at Kurama and Kin as they locked blades for a few seconds before jumping back and repeating the process again.

"That black kitsune there is Kurama's older brother." Fury said answering Kushina question gaining shocked looks from the girls.

"But I thought Malefor killed his family?" Leiks said in confusion

"He did but then for some reason revived Kurama's brother with a spell that reawaken the dead but puts them under his control but not fully." Rastaban said coming up next to Fury not taking their eyes off the fight going on in the middle of the ring of black fire.

Back in the ring the brothers were bruised, cut, and bleeding as their blades were dripping with the others blood. Feeling the pain finally catch up to them. Deciding to end this right then and there both of them readied them selves for the final attack. Kin not taking his eyes off of his brother said, "This is starting to get old and I know you know that you're on your last legs I can see it in your eyes." Kin said rubbing a nasty cut on his shoulder knowing it would scar.

Kurama hearing this made him realize he was slowly getting a lot more sluggish than usual. Knowing he had to end this quickly he took up his stance and Kin dead in the eye before saying, "then stop talking and lets finish this already." Kurama said with a smirk getting an agreeing nod from Kin who readjusted his grip on his katana as Kurama did the same with his blade.

As hey did this they stayed still looking at each other every thing was so silent the only thing a person could hear was the cackle of Kin's Amaterasu, and there heavy breaths. As if on a hidden signal they both lunged at each other at the same time as soon as they were four feet from each other they both swung their respective blades at each other but sliding to a stop a foot behind each other as the brothers waited to see which one had won this fight.

As if Kin was going to say something he fell down to one knee holding the right side of his torso as it held a fresh slash wound and it felt deep before he stood back up while saying, "Nice shot but not close enough." Kin said while grimacing in pain.

As Kurama was about to respond he suddenly felt a pain like no other before as large quantity of blood began spraying out of his chest like a geyser for three seconds before it stopped. His mouth in the position of releasing a silent scream of pain before he fell to his knees and then fell to his side as his vision began to blur.

Looking back at his brother Kin deactivated the Amaterasu that held everyone at bay the instant he did that Fury rushed at him with both of his ninjatas poised to cut the kitsune in three pieces or more. He would have if he didn't use an allusion on them as soon as Fury hit Kin he became a flake of crows before they formed on top of a building showing an injured Kin fixing to limp away before stopped and looked down at the ground below him.

"I win again Kurama." He said before turning around and disappearing into the darkness heading back to Malefor to treat his wounds.

As this happened Kushina wasted no time in heading straight for Kurama prone and bleeding form as blood began to pool around him. Upon reaching him she was in about to panic from what she saw, because there on his chest there was a huge gash going from his left shoulder to his hip bleeding nonstop. As Kushina was on the verge of tears she began to frantically call for help from the others. Snapping Fury out of his angered gaze to turn it toward Kushina holding a bloody and unconscious Kurama.

"Find something to stop the bleeding quick If we don't he will die." Spyro said as Shade found a blanket and ripped a piece of it off long enough to wrap around Kurama's wound giving it to Spyro he began to dress his wound after wrapping he piece of cloth around Kurama's wound and carefully lifted him up and began to fly as fast as he could toward the temple to get his brother in arms to the infirmary. Upon reaching the front doors he kicked them open with enough force to crack the walls while yelling for help.

**(Malefor's lair)**

As Kin limped down the hallway trailing blood behind him on his way to the infirmary he happened to cross paths with Malefor who was walking in the opposite direction. Having seen the kitsune Malefor limping down the hall holding his side as blood came through his fingers. Looking at Kin he saw cuts and bruises all over his body and he was missing a plate that went over his chest.

"What happened to you?" Malefor said in curiosity looking at him up and down.

"A family reunion that's what." Kin said as continued on his way to the infirmary but before he was out of earshot Malefor's voice could be heard.

"Well then you have a messed up way of reuniting with family." Malefor said clearly amused.

Kin stopped and let a grin come across his face before saying, "You have no idea."

Before continuing on toward the infirmary.

**(Hey guys it's me again, hope I didn't keep you waiting to long, but it feels good to be back but anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter and that's it for now bye.) **


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: Hey every body GD here with another chapter for my viewers and I like to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Well any way I'm just going to go ahead and start the chapter.)

Blood and SteelChapter 17(Location: Infirmary)

It's been two days since Kurama's fight against his not so dead brother in the courtyard ending with him almost killing Kurama. Luckily they got him to the infirmary to treat his wounds to find that the sword didn't hit anything vital but he still could've died from bleeding out. Ever since Kurama was in the infirmary Kushina nor the guys would leave the room when the guards were called in to get them out. Instead of the guards getting the ninja out the guards were tossed out in ten seconds before deciding to leave the ninja and the vixen inside with their friend knowing if they tried again it would be hazardous to their health.

Now it's the third day that they sat in the room waiting for Kurama to wake up from his unconscious form with Spyro and Fury sleeping on the wall with Rastaban and Shade on a couch with Flame in a open window with his back against the side of the open window and one leg dangling outside he window with his other keeping him steady with Kushina having been the last one to fall asleep was in the bed with Kurama laying on her side with one arm placed on Kurama's chest with her head on his shoulders. All was quiet as they slept quietly in their seemingly comfortable positions waiting for the Kitsune to wake up wishing to see their red eyed friend again up and about moving once again, but little did they know their prayers were going to be answered.

Among the sleeping bodies only one woke up with his blood red eyes looking at the ceiling but having to shut them again from being blinded by the light in the room. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light Kurama noticed something on his shoulder and chest looking down he saw an orange furred hand on his chest then turning his head to the side he saw Kushina's head on his shoulder sleeping contently on his shoulder snuggling closer into the crook of his neck. Raising a hand to stroke her fur he looked around to see all of his friends sleeping in different positions around the room. Wondering how long he had been out remembering his brother being the one to put him in the infirmary as a frown worked its way across his face as he thought about his brother Kin knowing what he had to do when they meet again.

Kushina having woke up to a hand gently running through her fur Kushina blinked away the sleep from her eyes to see Kurama awake and well moving his hand across her fur not noticing she was awake until… "KURAMA YOU'RE AWAKE!" Kushina shouted overjoyed that the kitsune was moving. While causing the others to harm themselves in the processes of jolting awake from their positions.

Fury and Spyro hopped up from the wall and accidentally hit each other in the face. Shade and Rastaban who were on the opposite sides of the couch jolted upward and head butted each other putting them back down on the couch holding their face, and Flame jump causing him to loose balance and fall out of the window… ten stories up in the air before he used his wings to stop his descent and fly back to the window. As everyone was trying to get rid of the after affects of their rude awakening the sound of laughter came from Kurama as he watched all of their reactions from start to finish causing all of the dragons to look at Kurama for a second and smile forgetting their pain happy to see their friend alive and well again.

Kushina on the other hand hugged the kitsune causing him to wince in pain a little from the soreness on his chest where the slash wound was making Kushina gasp from accidentally hurting him and quickly release him while apologizing to the kitsune causing the dragons in the room to laugh at there friend for payback against him for laughing at them. All but Flame who was in thought looking at Kurama's chest remembering what he saw in the tent when executioner attacked them.

"Kurama unwrap the bandage from around your chest please." Flame said in a serious voice making everyone look at him in confusion.

"Uh Flame I don't think that will be a good idea Flame unless you want Kurama to catch an infection." Rastaban said looking at Flame with a raised brow.

"Bro he's not going to catch an infection because he's already healed." Flame said getting skeptical looks from his friends as if he was crazy.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint ya, but I'm not taking this bandage off until…" before Kurama could finish his bandages were in ribbons on the bed with Flame standing next to his bed sheathing his katana before any one could yell at him Flame pointed at Kurama's chest. Still angry at the ruby scaled dragon turned and looked at Kurama's chest to see it fully healed no scar at all. Looking at his chest in surprise Kurama said, " I know when I said I was a fast healer I didn't mean that fast looking at his chest feeling it still feeling the soreness from the blade that struck him.

"Flame how did you know Kurama could heal like that?" Fury asked looking at his fire-breathing friend

"Remember our fight with Executioner?" Flame asked getting a nod from every one there, " Well that night I just happen to wake up to a stupid bug flying around my head, getting sick of the stupid thing a blew a little wisp of fire at the bug and turned it to ash. I was going to go back to sleep but a red glow caught the corner of my eye looking at it I saw Kurama was the one with the red glow. I went to wake him up but then I noticed the gash on his head was closing rapidly like it mended it self together and after a few seconds the wound was healed fully." Flame said remembering everything from that night, " Ever since then I thought I had went crazy but after seeing you healed up in such a short amount of time. I knew that what I saw was not my imagination." Flame said as he finished with his story.

As everyone thought about what they heard Kurama began to get up only for Kushina to push him back down on the bed. "Whoa there fluffy, just because you got healing powers doesn't mean you can walk around half naked in the temple." Kushina said jokingly.

"Alright but can someone please go get me a shirt please it would be much appreciated." Kurama said in which Flame agreed to get it for him as he left the room to get his shirt from the kitsune's room.

A few hours later Kurama was out of the infirmary after being looked over by a surprised healer at seeing his wound completely gone in such a short amount of time. Now him and the others were heading down the hall toward the mess hall since Kurama hadn't eaten in two days. Walking up to get his food Kurama grabbed a plate and began to put what he wanted on the plate then heading over to the desert aisle and grabbed a slice of apple pie that was on another plate. As he reached the end of the aisle he didn't bother with the forks because of the plates in his hands so he simply walked by them and used one of his nine tails to grab a single fork out of the bin.

Walking toward his usual spot the kitsune sat down next to Kushina and began to eat his food peacefully. As he ate everyone stayed silent and waited for Kurama to finish before they started talking to him knowing he hadn't eaten in two days they wanted him to eat without being disturbed. After the kitsune got done with his food he looked up at everyone there and thanking them for waiting on him.

"So did anything happen while I was taking a two day nap in the infirmary?" Kurama asked looking around at everyone sitting at the table.

"Nothing much we were waiting for you to recover from your injuries." Spyro said looking at Kurama while he fiddled with a kunai in his right hand.

After a few moments of silence Kurama accepted the answer that Spyro gave him Kurama decided now would be the time to discuss their recently new enemy…His undead brother Kin. Knowing when the time comes he'll be the only one to take him down. At this revelation Kurama began to frown knowing he would have to be the one to kill his brother and set him free from Malefor's grasp.

"Hey buddy you okay?" Shade asked seeing the frown on Kurama's face knowing whatever it is he's thinking about can't be good.

"I'm alright Shade…guys I need to ask you something that I know you won't like." Kurama said in a dead serious tone that caught everyone's attention. "When we see my brother again let me face him…alone." Kurama said in voice that held no argument at all but seeing his friends about to protest he cut them off before they could get a word out of their open mouths. "And before you even began to argue with me I'm the only one here that can match up to my brother here and what happens when he catches you in a allusion hmm, and I know that you guys don't have black fire that can shoot out of your eyes or a gigantic spectral fox that shoots a hole in the side of a mountain? So seeing as in this situation that I am the only one capable of taking my brother down." Kurama said listing his reasons off without missing a beat.

Knowing he was right none of them could match or even come close to matching up to Kin. Now that they thought about it they couldn't even look him in the eyes or they would die of heart attack by being caught in Tsukoyomi, and it could be worse than Kurama's so none of them wants to be caught in that world.

"Just because you have the only thing that could match your brothers power doesn't mean we won't help you when you need it." Kushina said while wrapping her arms around his right arm and clung closely to him.

Kurama was about to protest to it but the motion stopped him when she hugged his arm shutting him up before a word left his mouth. Deciding he would not win this conversation about to turn argument he shut his mouth and smiled. As everyone at the table began to smile in approval of the two actions as they embraced each other. Before the conversation could continue they saw Hunter walk in with a piece of deer meat in his hand on a plate looking for a place to sit in his usual attire. Whistling him over Fury had grabbed Hunter's attention waving his hand in a "come over here" motion. Grateful for the motion Hunter sat down next to Shade seeing it was the only seat left. Having talked with them Hunter found out that they had more in common than he thought and quickly became friends with the ninja.

**(2 hours later)**

After Kurama got done eating they left the temple and began roaming the streets of Warfang. Talking all the way till they reached the wall. As they reached the wall he noticed something was off way off. Seeing this the others slowly put their hands on their weapons and began to form a circle checking their surroundings for anything unusual. Until a groan came from a bush from to the right of Hunter, recognizing the voice in the bush Hunter pulled parted the bush to reveal a cheetah with red fur with a black shirt and blue jeans with a gash on his head.

"Taz, What happened here where is everybody?" Hunter asked helping his friend up and giving support before releasing him.

"Apes they ambushed us I tried to help but one pushed me off the wall and I landed in the bush, but before they left I heard one say they were going to be used as ransom to get them back before they left." Taz said wiping the blood off of his head.

As Hunter heard this he took off his bow and started walking toward the direction the apes went before he could get any further. "Where are you going Hunter?" Flame said looking at Hunter's retreating form.

"I'm going to put some arrows through apes skulls and get my team back." Hunter said before taking off in a run and jumping up into a tree.

"I have a feeling someone is going to die a painful death when Hunter finds them." Taz said with a shudder.

"Why do say that?" Luna asked tending to Taz's wound.

" You ever felt an arrow to a very tender spot before receiving one to the face?" Taz said making the guy populace cover their family jewels while making the girls wince.

**(Location: Ape camp) **

Hunter was in a tree a few yards away from the camp. Having stayed there for about ten minutes counting his victims to be. Concluding that there at least nine of them seeing as they were wounded must've meant some were killed in the ambush. Having saw his friends tied up to a post in the middle of the camp and two Apes guarding them while the rest roamed about or either sat down at a table playing the Russian roulette with a knife and fingers while Hunter thought _"Idiots"_.

Seeing the leader walk out of a tent he decided to kill him last silently took out an arrow and knocked it. Holding the arrow steady he aimed at the ape with the knife waiting for the Ape to raise the knife. Seeing his chance he let the arrow go hitting the ape in the head while at the same time the now dead ape let the knife go flinging it into the head of the one behind him killing it too. Before the other two could react they both received arrows to the head killing them instantly. Seeing this the apes began to flip stuff over for cover.

One of the apes made the mistake to look through a hole in the table only to be rewarded with an arrow dead center in it's right eye surprising the ape next to him he only looked at the arrow imbedded in his comrades right eye as it started bleeding. While the ape next to the dead saw this he saw a stick of dynamite only a few feet away from the cover of the table he was behind. Thinking he could reach it he stuck out his left hand in an attempt to grab it. Unfortunately for him Hunter saw his and shot an arrow at it nailing the ape hand into the ground getting a loud cry of pain from the ape as it tried to take the arrow out of his hand only for another one to hit it in the palm nailing it to the ground a few feet away from the other hand making him poke his head out enough for Hunter to see before sending an arrow through his temple and out the other side of his head.

Leaving only four more left Hunter scanned the clearing for the last four until he saw ones head poking out from behind a barrel. Tilting the arrow up at the right angle he released it making it disappear into the sky as it came back down it made whistling sound as it cut through the air making the look around for the arrow ready to try and dodge it not knowing that the object of death was above him. After three seconds the arrow penetrated he top of the apes skull and stuck out of its chin making the apes eyes roll into the back of its head and fall to its side. As the other apes saw this happen in horror Hunter made his way around the clearing into another tree to get a new view of his targets.

Seeing two of them back to back looking to where the last arrow came from thinking they knew where he was only to be proven dead wrong as an arrow made its way through both of their chest and for both of them to fall dead on their sides. Leaving the leader all alone for their unseen foe seeing where the last arrow had come from he turned to the left but not quick enough to dodge an arrow to both of his knees making him fall down on both of his knees before he could try and remove them an arrow made its way through the air and into a very sensitive part of the male body… between his legs.

The leader screamed a very high-pitched scream that made Hunter cover both of his ears with his hands, and cause some of the captured guards to lose their hearing and make them bring their knees together in both pain and sympathy for the ape in front of them as he screamed his heart out before being shot in the head with the arrow ending its suffering. Just before Spyro and the others made their way into the clearing to see every ape there with one or more arrows in it. Turning to look at the biggest one out there the guys immediately put their hands over their crotch and exclaim the same word any other male would say. "Ooooooooooh"

"Told you somebody was going to die a very painful death." Taz said with his hands covering his crotch in protection.

As they got over the event the female populace went toward the group of tied up guards with Kushina using her chain blade to cut through the ropes. Making sure the guards were ok they took up the weapons the apes had threw carelessly around the camp and putting them back in their rightful places. After taking back their stuff Kurama and Fury helped Hunter grab all of his arrows except one they refused to get deciding to leave it there.

After this they took all the bodies of the apes and put them in a pile making sure they got every last one of them Kurama lit the pile on fire with an amaterasu to burn the bodies to ash.

**(Location: the gate of Warfang)**

As they made it back to the gates while helping some of the guards back to the gates to the infirmary which none of them noticed there before, Fury had thought about recruiting Hunter into the team which everybody agreed to. As soon as they found Hunter next to his friend Taz talking next to the wall with Hunter sitting down on a rock and Taz leaning against the wall. Seeing them Spyro and Fury made their way towards Hunter and Taz who had stopped talking and turned their attention to the two dragons.

As Fury was about to ask Hunter to join them an Ape decided to try and kill Hunter by running out of his hiding place toward the cheetah and dragons. Seeing the ape out the corner of his eye Fury yelled "One more" before throwing an handful of shuriken and Kunai as Spyro did the same with Hunter shooting five arrows with quick succession turning the ape into a rather large and ugly looking pincushion on the ground. As they put away their weapons the people around them looked at three for their brutality toward the now dead ape on the ground.

"Now that that's taken care of we wanted to know if you would like to join the team understand if you don't want to." Fury said looking at Hunter who smiled and shook his hand.

" Well seeing as there's no one on your team that can shoot an arrow I geuss I'll be the first and you might need a look out to." Hunter said getting a smile from both of them. "But I'll join under one condition." Which made Spyro and Fury arch an brow in curiosity. "Please let me teach Taz here to be aware of his surroundings so I can worry about not getting him killed next time." Hunter said earning a playful punch to the shoulder from Taz.

**(Location: Malefor's lair)**

After deciding to see what his least favorite people were doing Malefor had used a dark crystal to spy on their whereabouts just in time to see the death of some of his apes especially the last one and seeing them get the Cheetah to join them. After watching all of this Malefor motioned one of his apes toward him. Seeing this the ape made his way over to the dark dragon wondering what he wanted.

"Please let Kin know his brother is still alive, and when you come back bring in a bag of ice with you to." Malefor said with a shiver.

**(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter sorry if I kept you waiting for to long. But I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading and I cried writing to what happened to the ape.)**


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: Hey its GD again with a new chapter for you guys didn't mean to keep ya waiting for so long but Now I'll stop talking and get on with the chapter.)

Blood and SteelChapter 18

After Hunter had officially joined them, they found that Hunter speed and accuracy had made him a deadly opponent. After sparring with him they found he had little experience in fighting in hand to hand but after a few weeks of training they helped use his speed to his advantage. Seeing as they were going to upgrade his bow they took it to the smith that had made Shade's Kunai and Shuriken to make into a melee and long-range weapon. After receiving the bow Hunter was impressed to see his bow as deadly up close and from afar. After receiving his bow he had took the time to observe it in his hand.

The smith had added two feet blades to both ends of the bow with enough space in between them to be used like Bo staff with cutting his fingers off. The blades were facing away from Hunter and also the smith had coated some metal in the middle of the bow to allow Hunter to block some attacks he can't dodge as he finished looking at his new and improved bow. While he was doing this the others were sharpening their weapons to keep them in top condition and because they had nothing else to do as they went over their blades.

Taking an arrow in his hand Hunter aimed at one of the many targets placed around the room and shot his thirtieth bulls-eye today in the training room. Going over to the target to retrieve his arrow from the target again. After taking out the arrow the doors opened alerting everyone to the new visitor, which happened to be Ignitus as he walked through door with a worried look that told them something was up, stopping whatever they were doing and turned their full attention toward the fire guardian as he stopped in front of them.

"I got the feeling we are not going to enjoy what we're about to hear." Flame said gaining a nod from Fury who was right next to him.

"I'm afraid we have a problem at Dante's Freezer it appears that Malefor has sent apart of his army there and they are causing problems for the residents there." Ignitus said pausing to see if he had their attention before continuing "That's not all it seems that his forces are under the leadership of none other than Malefor's second in command Gaul the ape king." Ignitus said causing everyone there to either widen their eyes or either tightens their grip on their weapons tighter turning their knuckles white or as close as it could get to white.

"So you want us to head to Dante's Freezer to help out the inhabitants there and possibly kill Gaul at the same time?" Hunter asked receiving a nod from the guardian before he continued "And I suppose they would have an base of operations right?" Hunter asked getting a nod from Ignitus.

"Yes now there have been confirmed reports of where the base was built." Ignitus said laying down a map of the island with a red circle drawn around a certain area, which happens to be the coast on the south side of the island. "Here is where the base seems to be located the problem is trying to find away to infiltrate it without being discovered, but I have complete confidence you'll find a way through their defenses." Ignitus said with a reassuring smile.

Nodding his head to this Rastaban had chose the time to speak "So when will we depart for Dante's Freezer a matter like this can not wait if Malefor sent his second in command so it's more than likely he's planning something big." Rastaban said knowing what he has said was the truth.

"Well you depart tonight there's a boat at the harbor that will be leaving around midnight but don't worry about having to explain the situation with the captain he already knows because we sent a letter to him by messenger hawk." Ignitus said already preparing for their departure.

Thanking Ignitus before going to pack up their gear for the two-day trip to Dante's Freezer everyone brought anything that could be useful once they get there. Setting their bags by their respectful doors ready for their coldest mission yet literally. After everyone was packed and ready for tonight everyone decided to use this time to either sleep or do something to past the time. Fury and Spyro began doing exercises to keep themselves in top condition for four hours straight without a break in between leaving them with three hours before their departure.

Returning to their rooms Spyro and Fury were about to enter when a loud crash came from Shade's room. Bursting through the front door weapons drawn they were surprised to see Maya in the same outfit Cynder and the others wear in battle with a scythe nearly as tall as her in a stalemate with Shade as he used his bladed gauntlets to catch the scythe stopping it a foot away from his head. Seeing this caused the two dragons to raise a brow at the same time wondering how Maya knew how to fight with a scythe and why she was attacking Shade with it.

"Surprise Shade like my new accessory?" Maya said with a smile as she released the deadlock between them and put the scythe on her shoulder with the blade pointing down.

"Maya why did you attack me and why were you hiding in my room?" Shade asked calmly before adding "and how do you know how to use a scythe for that matter?"

"Oh this old thing, I've been training on how to use this for ten years now with a little help from Cynder, oh and to your first question I came here to tell you I joined your little group." Maya said with an excited smile on her face.

"Well good for you!" Fury said a little annoyed at the false alarm before turning towards Shade, "Sorry about your door bro we were kind of in the moment." Fury said only for Shade to wave it off.

"Nah your cool I would've done the same thing." Shade said nonchalantly as he picked the unhinged door up from the floor.

After their weird but informing moment everyone went back to their rooms except Shade who was already in his room fixing the door while the rest either went back to either fall asleep or meditate waiting for their departure. As the hours flew by everyone prepared themselves mentally and physically for their mission. As they did this time had wind down to one hour before their departure everyone decided to head out and reach the boat on time, grabbing their bags everybody took off from the building straight toward the harbor.

After reaching the harbor with one minute to spare everyone made their way onto the boat and began to look around not seeing the captain putting their stuff down on the deck about to investigate the boat for anything out of place until the sound of footsteps caught their ears. Turning around they saw a wolf in his twenties with black and white fur on his chest with scar going over his right eye. His clothing consisted of black boots with black pants with white to outline the pockets. He wore no undershirt just an all black trench coat that stayed open showing his well-kept physic, and a black cowboy hat.

"So I guess you're ones I'm supposed to take to Dante's Freezer right?" the wolf said with an smirk before continuing, "Haven't been there in awhile, and before I forget, my name is Raven and it's a pleasure to be sailing the one's who saved my tail a four weeks ago." He said with an extended hand out for Spyro to take, which he did and shook it before introducing him and the others.

"Raven, is it where is everybody else I thought there would be more of you here?" Maya asked noticing the lack of sailors around.

"Oh that? I've always been the lone wolf type of guy no pun intended, but in truth I kind of wrecked this dock and destroyed every ship anchored near the docks over a year ago." Raven said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed at that little fun fact hoping they wouldn't freak out and get scared.

"Oh well everyone makes mistakes some bigger than others but hey nobody's perfect." Kurama said getting a nod of agreement from the others.

"Well now that we're done with the introductions why don't we hit that old dusty trail and get out of here." Raven said heading toward the side of the boat and pulling up the anchor quickly before going back to the wheel and pulling the lever that released the sails that the wind began to push against bringing the boat with it.

After a few minutes of sailing the city became nothing more than a tiny spec on the horizon. Shade who was leaning against the railing of the ship looking up at the moon elbows propped up on the railing taking in the sights of the scenery not noticing Maya come beside him and lay her head on his shoulder taking that as a sign of he was not alone Shade wrapped an arm around her waist and pull her closer to the Shadow dragon. Welcoming the action Maya went as close as she could get to Shade without any complaint at all.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Maya asked from her spot.

"Yeah, makes me wish I could wake up to it more often." Shade said with a chuckle

"That's not the only thing you'll wake up to often." Maya said causing Shade to raise a brow.

"Now I'll be looking forward to that!" Shade said causing Maya to let out a little giggle as she snuggled to get if not closer to him as possible.

"You know I always wondered if you were hiding something till today." Shade said making Maya look up at him.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" Maya asked clearly interested in his answer.

"Well every since I started training with the guys I've kind noticed the way you move so fluidly every time you walked by me, and then the day I saw you leave the training hall a little sweaty and last but not least I saw you acting all excited and jittery about something earlier today." Shade said looking her in the eyes with a smile on his face as she looked at him with a raised brow.

"So in other words you've been stalking me?" Maya asked with a mock surprise voice.

"Who me? Never!" Shade said while pointing at himself. "But in all seriousness I just happened to see you while I was just walking around the temple it's a small world you know."

After that it was pretty much just silence except for the boat treading the water but other than that it was mostly silent. Staring at the horizon for a few more minutes the two decided to turn in for the night leaving a lightly snoring Raven on top of some crates with out a care in the world. As the ship slowly sailed across the ocean in a steady pace a large serpentine figure not to far behind the ship had dived back under the water following its unaware point of interest.

**(Time: the next morning)**

Waking up from their peaceful slumber Fury and Spyro sat up in their bunk beds with Fury on the top bunk and Spyro bottom bunk they both sat up and yawned in complete sync while stretching hearing a satisfying pop from their joints. Seeing as they had no sink they decided to brush their teeth and spit out the window before heading to the deck. Looking down the hallway to see if anyone was up and about they both went to the left toward the stairs that led outside. As soon as they reached the deck Spyro and Fury saw Shade and Raven sitting on a crate with a fishing pole in their hands and a bucket right beside them.

Having heard the thuds of their boots against the deck Shade and Raven turned around and saw both Spyro and Fury making their way towards the two. Raven who nodded his head toward some crates to his left for them to take a seat before he caught his fourth fish and tossed it up into the air and into the bucket next to him. Nodding a silent thanks to Raven the two dragons grabbed a crate and sat down on Shade's right watching the flowing waters.

"Have a nice sleep?" Raven asked not taking his eyes off the water.

"Surprisingly yes those beds are more comfortable than they look." Spyro said getting an agreeing nod from Fury.

"So how long have you guys been up here fishing?" Fury asked looking at Shade and Raven.

"For me I've been up here for three hours, while your friend here started an hour ago, and man he has more fish in his bucket than I do, which is by pure luck if you ask me." Raven answered them flicking his eyes in annoyance at Shade.

"Hey don't get mad at me and my awesomeness!" Shade proudly exclaimed poking his chest out earning a laugh from everyone there.

After a few more minutes of talking and fishing everyone else seemed to be waking up from their slumber. As the now fully awake warriors wondered around the boat or helped cooked the fish Shade and Raven caught they passed the time either by talking or training. As the sun reached its highest peak after their lunch of grilled fish they began to go fishing again in hopes of getting some food for tomorrow. The guys decided to take shifts in fishing every thirty minutes with the two fishing poles, Which happened to be Hunter's and Kurama's shift as they sat down on their respective crate. It has been three hours and nothing had taken the bait yet as Rastaban and Flame came to relieve them of their shifts the fishing pole in Kurama's hand gave a strong tug that nearly sent the kitsune overboard if Hunter hadn't caught him by one of his many tails. Rastaban and Flame seeing this grabbed a hold of Kurama by his legs and helped pull the kitsune back to the boat slowly but surely.

"What ever Kurama caught must be pretty damn big!" Rastaban grunted as they pulled Kurama back over the railing.

"Well it's going to be lunch now pull!" Kurama said as the four of them pulled slowly pulling something out of the water.

See the four pulling on the fishing pole and struggling while doing so the rest of the guys came to their aid and began pulling in a comical fashion with everyone either pulling on each others shoulders or waist except Kurama who was trying his best not to let go of the pole.

"Alright on the count of three we're going to pull as hard as we can." Spyro shouted out to everyone, "One…two…three!" as three left Spyro's mouth everyone holding on to somebody pulled as hard as they could causing whatever they had caught out the water over the rail and into them in a blur.

Landing in a heap dazed out of their minds it took them a few seconds to get untangled from the pile of limbs. Taking the chance to see what had barreled into them everyone looked over not expecting what they saw. A Sea serpent as long as 8 feet curled up with shiny fluorescent green scales that shined in the midday sun. As it looked at them it gave them a good look at its face it's eyes being a bright green with a slit down the middle an angular snout that poked out a foot away from its head. Running down the back of his head was an orange frill that they could tell was still developing.

As everyone looked at the new addition on the boat only for Maya to suddenly come out of nowhere and hug the serpent gently and make that shriek all females are known for once they see something extremely cute.

"EEEK he's so cute!" Maya said as she rubbed the back of its head getting a hiss of content and a thumping tail against the deck. " Awe, I think it likes me can we keep him please?" Maya said putting on one of her best puppy dogfaces.

Looking at the scene completely amused by the fact that Shade was starting to get a little angry at the attention the serpent that was supposed to be their food was getting from Maya, Flame put a hand on Shade's shoulder and said, "It's okay bro. It's not everyday that you lose your girlfriend to a snake." Only to receive a sharp elbow to the ribs from Shade causing the fire dragon to let out a yelp and say, " Just kidding!"

"Maya, you know we can't keep a full grown serpent here what if it tries to eat us when we're asleep." Shade said gaining the attention of Raven that looked like he remembered something.

"Umm Shade I doubt that's a full grown sea serpent, I'd say that's just…the…baby." Raven finished with a squeak.

"So if this is the baby" Maya said patting the serpent on the head, "then how big is an adult?"

Only for her question to be answered by another serpent shooting up out of the water with the same color of scales and frill but much…much bigger than the serpent in their boat. As it's head towered over the boat about two hundred feet in the air and as wide as the tower they saw back in Warfang with teeth that could probably snap them in half if it ever got hold to them. As the serpent looked at them through angry eyes it spotted Maya with her hand on the baby serpents head.

Seeing the look she was getting from the mother of the baby serpent she removed her hand from its head only for the serpent to follow her hand and rub up against it with what seemed to be a sigh of content if you get rid of the hissing. As they all saw this they slowly turned their heads back to the largest serpent as it seemed to be processing what it's hatchling just did before it leaned forward to bring it's head down to eye level to inspect her hatchlings new interest.

As the larger serpent brought her head closer to the group of dragons, fox, cheetah, and wolf they felt her hot breath, as her mouth wasn't but a foot away from the group causing them to try their best not to inch their hands toward their weapons. As this was going on everyone were having different reactions at being so close to something that can possibly eat everyone there in one bite and continue on as if nothing happened at all. Spyro and Fury were as still as bricks afraid if they moved they would anger the serpent causing it to attack. Ember and Flame had unconsciously entwined their tails and held each other's hands with Ember standing so close behind Flame.

Luna and Cynder were sweating bullets as they looked into the eyes of the mother sea serpent, while Rastaban put an arm around Luna's shoulder bringing her closer to him which she did not hesitate to do quickly. Hunter was trying to plan way to get everybody including himself out of there in one peace, next to him Raven was contemplating if he had time to go write out his will before he was possibly eaten alive or not. Kurama silently activated his Sharingan ready to defend everyone on the boat making next to Kushina who wrapped her arm around the kitsune's waist getting as close as she could to him. With Shade he was panicking, he really wasn't sure if he could save Maya in time from how close she was to the mother serpent.

But none of them had it worse than Maya as she was literally staring death in the face right now. She could feel the gaze of the larger serpent set upon her as if it was studying her feeling its breath blow against her scales to afraid to move. As if the baby serpent sensed her discomfort it began to wrap around her and rub its head against hers trying to comfort the dragoness before looking up to its mother looking up as if pleadingly to ease off the dragoness and her friends.

Seeing the look the serpent was receiving from her son the mother serpent rose back up but made sure to cast a warning glance at all of them which everyone had gotten. Seeing her message had gotten through to the dragons, fox, cheetah and wolf the mother serpent slowly sunk back into the water but just enough for her to keep an eye on her hatchling on the boat. As everyone saw the mother serpent go down in the water still watching them but with less hostility everyone fell down to their knees in relief knowing they will live another day.

"I thought we were dead…wait we're not dead are we?" Fury asked only to be slapped in the back of the head making him turn and glare at Spyro "What was that for?" he growled out at his brother.

"To make sure we are alive, and by the way your rubbing your head we are." Spyro said chuckling nervously to himself.

"Well…that was an unpleasant experience." Hunter said a little shaken up.

"And let it be the last too, I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life." Rastaban said now few things ever scared the ninja but an angry mother serpent or anything that is a mother that can rip you apart like a piece of paper that's angry is terrifying.

"That's never going to happen Rastaban because knowing our luck we'll meet something as twice as dangerous." Flame said getting a glare from the earth dragon. "What it is true!"

As everyone was gaining their wits back by either talking or thanking the ancestors that they were still alive Shade made his way over to Maya who was still on the ground with the baby serpent sitting next to her in worry. As Shade mad e his way over to the still slightly scared dragoness he put a comforting hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"Hey, you okay?" Shade said with his voice filled with worry for her.

"I-I think so." Maya said as she came to her senses and turned her head toward Shade, "If it wasn't for Him I think I would've fainted." She added turning her gaze to the baby serpent who was sitting next to them eyeing Shade curiously.

"Yeah… and I thank him for it too." Shade chuckled before rubbing the back of the Serpent's head making it thud its tail against the wooden deck rapidly. "So what will you name him?" Shade asked out of the blue causing Maya to look at Shade.

"Well I really couldn't think of a name since I was busy getting stared down by an angry mama sea serpent the size of the temple." Maya with a nervous giggle.

"How about King I don't see why not name him that since he was the only one here that was not scared at all." Shade said before being pounced on by the baby sea serpent that seemed to growl in agreement.

"Well I think he likes the name." Maya said with a giggle as King began licking Shade in the face.

"Heh, you think!" Shade said as he and the others laughed.

As the day began to grow to a close everyone had begun to turn in tired from today's events even King had grown tired as he slithered after Maya and slept in her room on the bottom bunk coiled up with his laying on top of the bed right beside Maya. As everyone fell asleep to regain their energy and wake up to a new day with their unexpected companions everyone knew it was going to be an interesting day tomorrow.

**(A\N: Done, well I hope you guys and gals liked my new chapter and if your wondering where I got the name king from It was from my pet leopard gecko that died a year ago. R.I.P King I miss ya you crazy lizard! Well any way don't forget to read and review and tell me if I did anything wrong. And thank you for reading!)**


	19. Chapter 19

(A\N: hey everyone GD here with another chapter for you guys to enjoy while I try to get out of this tree…How did I even get up here? (Looks down and sees a lot of fangirls standing around the tree.) Crap!)

Blood and Steel

**Chapter 19**

As morning rolled around everyone was up on top of the deck getting something to eat having heard from Raven they might arrive a few hours ahead of schedule everyone decided it was best to get something to eat before they got off the boat. As they ate King just happened to be enjoying his own fish, which was Kurama's fish that happened to be in his hand. As the kitsune got ready to eat the fish King used his tail to tap Kurama's shoulders making him stop and look to his left to see who had tapped him only to turn back around to find the fish in his hand gone. Looking around to see if he had dropped it but found no evidence.

Shrugging his shoulders Kurama grabbed another piece of fish out of the basket. Before he could take a bite he felt something tap his shoulder again. Turning around to find nobody there He one again turned around to find that his fish was gone again. Looking in around in absolute anger for being trolled by some unknown force before reaching for another fish but this time he looked around before attempting to eat his fish again. Making sure he had a firm grip on it Kurama tried to eat as fast as possible with a triumphant grin on his face. Until he noticed that something felt…off, running his tongue across his fish he noticed it tasted a little furry, since when is a fish furry?

Looking down at his mouth Kurama's eyes almost popped out of his head looking down at what was supposed to be a fish turned out to be his hand in his mouth. Taking little time to processes what just happened Kurama said the first thing that came to mind.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…" Kurama shouted so loud out in anger and in pain that almost everyone had lost his or her hearing. After a few more seconds Kurama stopped his rage filled scream slowly becoming pants for the need of air.

"Dude what the hell you nearly blew out my ear drum." Raven said Glaring heatedly at the kitsune while picking at his slightly bleeding ears.

"Well excuse maybe I wouldn't have expressed my anger if somebody stopped stealing my fish." Kurama shot back just as mad.

"Well don't look at us, we didn't take your fish!" Fury said before looking up and smirking, " But I bet I know who did."

"WHO?" Kurama replied only for Fury to point upward to reveal King hanging upside down on one of the sails eating his last fish happily licking his snout after devouring the tasty treat.

"King?" Kurama said looking at the sea serpent who just ate his food in anger causing the serpent to just stick it's tongue out the Kitsune, who just turned around in anger and stormed off before grabbing the last fish and hurriedly took a bite out of it taking his anger out of the poor fish while everyone laughed at his expense. After a few minutes everyone was full and ready to begin the day. Kurama having forgiven King but promised to get the sea serpent back and he was going to enjoy every second of it. If King was going to learn a very important lesson it might as well be never prank a kitsune… ever!

After a few minutes of sailing Hunter saw Dante's Freezer a little ways off. Estimating the time they had left them with about an hour to prepare taking out some cloaks Maya had made she gave everyone the cloaks telling them they were for warmth and stealth since black will stick out like a sore thumb in the snow. Giving one to all of the girls she was about to look for the guys until she saw them in an all white body suit looking like their original stealth suits except all white.

"Whoa, when did you guys get that?" Maya asked finding it a surprise that they weren't wearing black for a change.

"Oh this we made these for when we are in area's that has heavy amounts of snow so we won't get shot before we step foot inside fortresses." Fury said answering her question since him and Spyro were the ones who made them in the first place. Learning how to sow came in handy sometimes.

As they got pretty close to the shore Spyro just so happened to look to his right and to see an ape's head poking out from behind an iceberg looking dead at them. Feigning ignorance Spyro tapped the end of his tail three times on the decks floorboard gaining everyone's attention as he cracked his neck toward the iceberg where the apes were hiding. Catching on to what Spyro was doing everyone went to and found a hiding spot under the deck except King who was unaware of the situation just decided to go over the side of the boat quickly adjusting to the cold waters before diving down to where the sea serpents mother was.

As they found their hiding places under the boats deck, after waiting a few minutes a few thuds were heard coming from the above them Rastaban who put his hand on the ceiling and kept it there for a few seconds and closed his eyes. Learning how to feel the vibration of your enemy was earned from his years of experience and from some lessons he and the guys did over the years when they were together in the woods had became useful in many ways. Now after learning that particular skill Rastaban could tell how many people are around them with even looking at them.

"There's about thirty of them on top of the deck." Rastaban whispered to everyone making sure to keep his voice down not wanting to be heard by the apes.

"Alright everyone split up we'll try and take them out as silently as possible we'll split off into groups choose a partner and head to a different sections of the ship hide if come into contact take them out fast but silently as to not draw attention to our selves." Hunter said getting an agreeing nod from everyone before he and Raven climbed out the window to one of the rooms and climbed to the captain's quarters at the back of the boat.

Fury, Spyro, Luna, and Cynder headed off to the armory on down the hall. Flame, Ember, Rastaban, and Leiks, went to the storage room leaving Kurama, Kushina, Maya and Shade to take the hallways and some of the rooms. As they prepared to planned on how to take out their unsuspecting victims.

**(Meanwhile on top of the deck)**

As the apes boarded the boat they began to look around searching for it's residents before ransacking the place for anything useful like money, weapons, and so on. After seeing no one on the deck the leader of the apes who had a large club in his hand with all white hair like the rest of them ordered for some of them to search the boat for anything useful. Sending most of them down under to check for anyone hiding from them. Finding the latch to the door they opened it and walked into the dark hallways under the deck.

Seeing as they walked into the hallway they split up and went into different directions except for a select few who had to check the rooms. Not noticing Maya and Kushina above them in the rafters looking down on the apes picking out there targets. Counting only four out of the thirty Maya and Kushina silently dropped down from the rafters with their respective weapons in hand. Seeing as two of the apes went into the rooms that was Shade and Kurama's hiding places they silently got behind the two apes. Before either of the apes could react Maya jumped up into the rafter above the ape and brought down her scythe bringing the end of it to puncture the ape on the right chin and into his head killing him instantly. While Kushina jumped on the apes shoulders and quickly wrapped her chain around the apes throat to strangle him before driving the blade to the hilt into the apes head before leaping off of the dead apes shoulder before bringing it down gently as to prevent the sound of a body collapsing to bring attention to them.

As the apes in the rooms ignorant to there comrade's deaths behind them didn't notice Kurama or Shade jump down from corners in the ceiling without making a sound. Kurama being the first to kill his target he took his barracuda blade and impaled the ape from his back with the other end coming out of his mouth slicing the front of his throat as well as getting a gurgling noise from the apes mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. While Shade used his right gauntlet to stab the hidden blades on the back of the gauntlet into the back of the apes neck before using his left hand to grab to grab the back of his neck and pulled his left hand up while the right held the still barely alive ape on the ground. As ripping of bone and flesh met the others ears Shade gave a strong yank and ripped the ape's head and spine out of its body before letting the body drop with a thud.

Looking at the Shadow dragon with surprise at his brutal kill that just happened five seconds ago Shade looked right back and said, "What, I like to make sure my targets dead!" loud enough for only them to hear causing the three other occupants in the room to just shake their heads and get rid of the bodies.

**(On the outside of the boat) **

As Hunter and Raven climbed to the side of the boat to get to the captains quarters After a few feet of climbing Hunter saw two apes on a iceberg a couple of yards away. Stopping the wolf with a wave of his hand he pointed to the apes that were to busy talking to one another that they didn't notice two climbing on the side of the boat. Motioning for Raven to grab the back of his shirt to keep him from falling into the freezing waters below them as he took off his bow from his shoulders and knocked two arrows. Taking careful aim Hunter shot both arrows hitting both of his targets in the head before they both fell into the water lifeless sinking into parts unknown. Bow still in hand Hunter patted Raven's arm letting him know he took care of the problem before it escalated.

Continuing their climb toward their intended destination which only took a bout minute to reach Raven quietly opened the window into his quarters/room only to see three ape in his room with their backs toward the window pulling out a large bowie knife from his jacket Raven silently snuck up on the ape that was going through his stuff. While Hunter took the one to his left looking under the bed in complete sync they swung their bladed weapons and decapitated both of the apes spraying blood on the walls and floor. Hearing the sound of blade going through bone and flesh the third ape turned around only to receive a bowie knife to the face, which was thrown by Raven who quickly caught the body before it made a sound and gently laid the body down on the ground before yanking his knife out of the dead apes head.

"Well…that was easy." Raven said getting a nod from the cheetah in agreement.

**(In the storage room)**

After entering the storage room Rastaban and Flame hid behind some crates while Leiks and Ember hid amongst the rafters giving them the advantage of seeing the entire room. After a few minutes a total of six apes walked into the room and began to look around two of them stayed outside the door while the rest searched the area. As two of them came around the crates that Rastaban and Flame were they both had hands covering their mouths as a kunai found its way into their chest. Hearing the sound of steel meeting flesh and bone the other two turned around to the sight of the two dead apes with hands of their mouths to prevent sound from escaping their mouths. Before either of the apes could react Ember and Leiks dropped down from the rafters and impaled them with their respective swords.

Walking over to the door Leiks and Ember opened the door behind the unaware apes. Thinking it was the other now dead apes coming out of the room they were real surprised to see a flash of steel slashing their necks as they choked on their own blood before dieing. Looking up from the dead bodies they made their way toward a window and began climbing out of it up to the side of the deck.

Being sure to stay out of sight but to his surprise he saw Hunter's eyes looking through the cracked open door from Ravens room sending hand signals to them that the there are more apes around the boat and he'll take care of it before closing the door receiving the signals they decided to wait three minutes.

After the three-minute wait they all jumped on top of the deck weapons ready and charged the group of apes. The first ape caught off guard, which happened to be closest ape to the group, met his end as Shade impaled one of his bladed gauntlets into his heart while running. Seeing the ape go down the remaining apes charged their attackers as ten more hopped down from the sails to help out in the fight. While this was happening Spyro and Fury shot out lighting from their outstretched arms electrocuting a few of the apes to a burnt crisp.

Kurama weaved in and out between his enemies' strikes before stabbing an ape in the stomach with his bladed sheathe before blocking an over head strike meant to cleave him in half with his sword before kicking his attacker in the gut making the ape bend over. Grabbing the sheathe in his left hand Kurama forcefully yanked the bladed sheathe out the apes stomach and slashed upwards cutting the bent over apes head in half from the neck up. Seeing an ape behind him Kurama was going to try and move out of the trying to avoid fatal injuries, luckily for him Kushina saw his position and threw her chainblade with pinpoint accuracy into the apes head stopping it dead in its tracks before she pulled on her chain retracting the blade back into her hand to slash an apes throat that tried to blindside her with a club.

Rastaban having blown an ape's head completely off with an earth bullet before ducking a sword that was aiming to cut his head off kicked the headless body toward the ape that swung at him. As the ape tried to push the body off of him Rastaban thrust one of his blades through the corpse and into the ape heart. Dodging a swipe from a sword that was aimed for his head Rastaban blocked another swipe with one of the wazakashi while he slashed his attacker in the chest five times before turning around to cut half of an unlucky ape head of at the nose. Being surrounded by apes Rastaban was making it harder on him as they begun to close the gap on him making sure to block any passage to escape.

As Rastaban prepared to fight his way out Leiks slid between many of the apes legs to get to the middle before hooking her blades together as soon as she and Rastaban made eye contact a silent message was sent between them. Rastaban quickly ducked down as Leiks took swung her hooked swords in a complete circle decapitating every ape within its radius before she caught the other end in her left hand and unhooked them.

"Well they won't be having anymore headaches." Rastaban stated getting a shake of the head from Leiks, "What to soon?"

Shade using his bladed gauntlet to good use slashed left and right as his nine-inch blades cut through the muscle and bone of his enemies. Blocking a club with the back of his gauntlet, thinking fast Shade quickly reached a clawed gauntlet out to the ape's throat. Digging his claws into the ape's throat causing blood to gush out like a waterfall as the other apes around them stared in horror as the shadow dragon ripped out his throat letting the ape fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Looking back up at the group of apes in front of him before raising his bloodied gauntlet and made the come here motion.

Three apes out of the group charged the shadow dragon one wielding a club the others wielding a sword, using his speed and agility Shade ran toward the one with the club using his shadow element to phase through the club in the last second and slash his throat spraying blood on his left gauntlet before jumping over the second closest ape sending a kick to the back of his head giving him a boost and driving both of his bladed gauntlets into the ape behind the other one tackling it to the floor after he drove his blades into its now lifeless body before rolling off. Looking at the ape that was just turning around Shade quickly made his way over to the ape and impaled him with one of his gauntlets through his stomach.

As Shade grabbed something he yanked hard pulling out the apes spine and head before turning around and smashing it against another ones head breaking the skull while killing the ape who got hit with it instantly. As soon as he did this an ape took the opportunity to tackle Shade to the ground before they started to dog pile the shadow dragon. Getting punched into a pulp Shade was furiously try to get them off but much to his displeasure the apes kept piling on.

"Get off of me!" Shade said in an enraged voice, which the apes ignored and kept beating on him, "I SAID GET. OFF. OF. ME" Shade yelled as his eyes flashed and powerful red wave of energy flew out of his mouth blowing the pile of apes off of him.

As Maya killed one of the apes with her scythe she notice they were cowering in fear as some of them died screaming without being touched looking around to Shade she saw his eyes were glowing a blood red color before fading. "Shade you're a fear dragon too?"

This was as much as a surprise for Shade because apparently it was his first time using this element. "Well…this is new." Shade said looking at the dead apes around him before he continued the fight using his now active element.

Raven was doing fine with his bowie knife as he slashed apes left and right with deadly precision as he cut down every ape in sight. Slicing the tendon in one ape's leg making him go down to a knee before rolling over his back and slicing the apes neck decapitating him while turning around and impaling one in the heart and flung it overboard. Setting his eyes on the leading ape which had a large sawtooth sword Raven ran toward the leader slashing one ape after the other before he reached a set of crates and used them as stairs and jumped off the last one propelling himself into the air soaring over the apes on a path to the leader as soon as he was within range… the ape suddenly caught him by the throat and slammed him down hard into the wooden planks broke where his body connected making a Raven sized hole in the deck pulling Raven out of the hole he turned the wolf's pain racking body around and kicked the back of his knee making him fall down on both of them.

Looking up to see almost every ape dead on the deck the Leading ape bellowed out in a deep voice "That's enough!" Causing the dragons, fox, and Cheetah to turn their heads to see a beaten Raven on his knees with the leading ape holding Raven's bowie knife against his neck, "Now how's about you drop your weapons, or your friend here will have another mouth to talk through." The ape said with a smug grin.

Looking at each other they all dropped their weapons to the ground, well not all of them as Fury, Spyro, and Hunter held two Shuriken in their hands. "Now that is over…" before the ape finished his sentence Raven had begun laughing like a mad man in spite of the situation at hand he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "What's so funny?" The leading ape half demanded the answer out of the wolf.

"Is…that my knife your holding a-against my neck?" the Wolf asked still laughing in between the sentence.

"Yes and it will be the blade I'll kill you with and hang it on the wall as my trophy next to your head if don't shut up." The ape said causing the wolf to laugh even harder which angered the ape even more.

"Go ahead and try I doubt you'll be able to kill me with Fang." Raven said still laughing.

Now the ape was at a boiling point he didn't hesitate to pull the knife across Ravens neck waiting to see he choke and sputter on his own blood with satisfaction, except their was one problem Shade was still alive and laughing harder than ever. The leading ape tried again and again to no avail but his throat will not cut he even tried stabbing the wolf in the back but the knife just bounced off his skin. To those witnessing this everyone around watching the scene unfold confused as hell while Rastaban suddenly took ten dollars from his pocket and handed it to Flame who was holding his hand out in astonished looks on both of their faces.

"What are you?" the ape said still holding the knife in his hand having released Raven out of fear and backed up a few steps.

"Me I'm just an ordinary wolf but Fang is not an ordinary knife." He said grinning showing off his fangs, which confused the ape even more until he felt a sudden pain in his hand. As he looked down he saw what looked to be metal spikes sticking out the back of his hand causing him to scream in pain. Releasing the knife the leading ape looked at the knife as he saw the same metal spikes on the hilt of the blade slowly retract into the blade before Shade picked it up, and if one looked closely Fang seemed to vibrate in happiness at being reunited with it's masters hand. "As you can see Fang here is not just some blade he happens to be alive." As soon as he finished that sentence Raven closed the distance between him and the leading ape that struggled to grab his sword but was to late as Raven slashed the ape in the throat causing a waterfall of crimson to flow out of his neck before stumbling to the side of the boat only to fall dead into the ice cold water.

Taking their chance Spyro, Hunter, and Fury quickly dispatched the remaining apes with a simple shuriken to the head killing them instantly. Making their way over to Raven the group had grabbed their weapons and placed them back in their rightful places before they could get a single word out Raven was quick to answer before the question left their mouths.

"Before any of you ask yes, Fang is indeed a living breathing weapon that has served my family for years as to how this came about I don't know, And as to why he couldn't cut me Fang will not harm anyone who is has my family's bloodline meaning if I try to cut myself he'll just somehow glide across my skin without a scratch and he can never be nicked or broken because he use the blood of the enemy to regenerate his self when needed and that's it." Raven said patting the side of Fang as it vibrated with happiness.

Excepting this part of information the group went and dumped all the dead bodies over the side of the ship while they were a couple of minutes away from making their arrival at Dante's Freezer. Dumping all the bodies off the ship Raven prepared to drop the anchor after pulling the sails back to slow the ship down next to the dock. King and his mother had popped their heads out of the water to see what their companions were doing surprising them as they saw that the serpents could survive in extreme temperatures made everyone give an "Who knew" look.

As everyone packed his or her gear Raven suddenly spoke up saying it with a bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to Dante's Freezer."

(A/N: Now that the chapter's over with can someone please send a helicopter or Something to get down off this tree and away from the fangirls. (Looks down to see them climbing the tree.) Please hurry, and don't forget to review. ( begins to climb the tree at a very fast pace.) )

.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Hi everybody GD here still in the tree (Kicks fangirl in the face knocking her down into four more falling down the tree.) HA five hundred points! Now that is taken care of you can now enjoy the chapter.)**

**Blood and Steel**

**Chapter 20**

After their arrival everyone had been trudging through the snow through town finding it had suffered damage from what looked like past raids by the apes. Raven saying he would stay behind for a little while to fix the hole in his ship with King and his mother there to keep him company getting a lot of cautious looks from many as they walked by the docks looking at the giant serpent worried if it might attack and eat them all. As long as they didn't cause trouble they guessed it would be all right. As the group trudged through the snow looking for a place to sleep they happened to come across an average looking inn, which happened to be in the middle of the town.

Upon entering it had a few tables here and there and the wall were painted a brownish color. Looking around they saw the front desk with a dragon that was a light blue color that seemed to be in his fifties wearing a parka made from rabbit fur but having no sleeves. Guessing he must like the cold Hunter walked up to the front desk gaining the dragons attention causing him to look up from whatever he was doing.

"Excuse me we would like to purchase seven rooms please?" Hunter said in a respectful voice but having enough authority in it to show he was no push over.

Looking at the Cheetah and his friends the dragon seemed to be observing the group in front of him with his sapphire blue eyes before speaking, "Hmm okay, but that will be about nine hundred dollars please." The ice dragon said expecting him to yell but instead he paid the price up front without a word and looked at the dragon with a neutral look in his eyes. Snapping out of his dumbfounded expression the ice dragon turned his head toward the opening of a door made out of animal skins like caribou, and rabbits. "Hey Felicia we have some customers that need seven rooms can show them to the ones that are open on the top floor please."

"Ok just let me find the keys first." A feminine voice said from behind the skins after a few minutes a rattling sound was heard as a female cheetah walked out from behind the skins.

She had white fur with black dots that all cheetahs are known for and had piercing blue eyes that looked like they were from the ocean it self. She had on fur boots and pants with a leather jacket that hugged her figure showing some of her curves. The jacket had some fur on the arms and the sides while leaving the middle untouched so it would be easier to find the zipper. She was a head shorter than Hunter but had a very lean physique but a bit smaller than Hunters.

After she had stepped through the skins her eyes went over the group Felicia's eyes landed on the cheetah of the group looking at the strange white material that wore showing off most of his well-toned body that it seemed to be keeping him warm before going up and looking him in his emerald green eyes as that looked at her a seemingly observing her.

"We ready when you are miss Felicia." Hunter said snapping her from her observation of the cheetah in front of her.

"Oh yes, ahem sorry bout that guys I was thinking about something. Now follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." Felicia said blushing a little causing some of the guys to look at each other with a knowing look in their eyes as well as the girls who also saw the blush all except for Hunter who remained oblivious to the female cheetahs reaction.

After making their way up to the top floor Felicia showed them to their rooms, which had a lot of room and a warm and cozy bed in each of them. As Hunter began to put his stuff in on the side of his bed leaving the door open behind him, setting his bow down on the ground he didn't notice or hear a lone figure enter his room. As soon as he put his weapons down he just happened to see the shadow on the ground before he reacted fast as possible and flipped the figure over him onto the bed before he flipped on top of the figure pinning the hands and legs while on top of the figure to keep it from escaping.

Looking down at whom he had pinned down on the bed his eyes widened at who he saw. Underneath him he saw Felicia with a surprised look on her face as she processed what just happened the past few seconds before blushing at how close their bodies were and feeling his well toned body move against hers. It took a few minutes for Hunter and Felicia to process their compromising position on the bed before Hunter quickly got off of her in less than two seconds and helping the female cheetah off the bed.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that, it's just that you surprised me and my body reacted on its own I didn't hurt you did I?" Hunter said so fast in an embarrassed but worried voice also blushing at how close he was to Felicia on the bed glad that no one else was around to see that.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to surprise you I just came to see how you were doing… and nice flip by the way." Felicia said equally embarrassed as she looked at the ground while fiddling with her fingers not knowing what else to say looking around for something to steer their awkward conversation to something else Felicia saw the bow Hunter sat up against the bed, "Nice bow!" she said before mentally slapping herself,_ "Really out of all the things you say is nice bow!? Ugh, I am so getting therapy after this."_

Noticing what she was doing Hunter gratefully changed his attention to his trusty bow, "Thanks, my grandfather gave it to me after he died, but as you can see I tweaked it a little turning it into a short and long range weapon." Hunter said going over to pick up the bow and handing the bow over to Felicia to hold.

After taking the bow in her hands she was surprised at how light it was thinking the metal have made it heavier. "Wow, it's so light! How did you make this?" Felicia asked acting like a five year old that discovered the best thing in the world.

"Well, I didn't make it but I did draw the designs for it." Hunter said while it was true he did not make it but he did spend a few hours trying to come up with his design.

"That's cool I always wanted to use a bow and arrow seem so elegant but also deadly." Felicia said with a far off look in her eyes.

"I'm willing to teach you how to use one if you want." Hunter said immediately his eyes widened at what he just said, "If you want me to I'll go buy you one if you want." _"Oh my ancestors shut up Hunter!" _The next thing he knew Felicia viciously hugged the cheetah making a few popping sounds come from his back.

"Oh thank you how can I ever repay you?" Felicia said in complete happiness not noticing Hunter's discomfort at being hugged…one, bone, crushing, and hug.

"Heh, no problem…but I don't think I can teach you if I'm dead." Hunter choked out running out of air.

"Why do you say that?" Felicia asked looking up to see Hunter gasping for air, "oops sorry."

"Whoa, for a minute there I thought I was going to die by hugged-to-death-by-cute-girl-ality." It only took Hunter a minute to realize what he just said,_ "Dude shut the hell up please."_ Hunter was literally running off at the mouth.

As soon as the words left Hunter's mouth Felicia brought out one hell of surprise for hunter. "So you think I'm cute?" Felicia said with a light blush on her face, "What if I could…change that to something I like." She said with a seducing tone of voice.

"Well that depends on what you do." Hunter said not knowing why his mouth was running today but as long as it gave him benefits he wasn't complaining.

As they leaned in closer to each other feeling nothing as if the world never mattered to them. They both felt their breath as they nothing but a few centimeters away from each other's faces. Hunter has had many blessings in his life literally every one of them was life saving but this one was probably the best blessing he has ever had. If there was one thing that the two love struck cheetahs thought there was nothing that could ruin this moment.

"WHAT'S UP HUNTA!" a suddenly cheerful Raven said in the doorway with both of his hands in the air making Hunter and Felicia separate as quickly as possible with very noticeable blushes on their faces.

"_Damn…so close." _The cheetahs thought

Looking between the two, Raven saw a look of embarrassment on who ever was the cheetah girls face in his and Hunter's room and Hunter seemed to be looking at the floor off to the side avoiding eye contact with her, putting two and two together Raven realized he walked in on them doing something. Looking back and forward between the two, Raven raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

"Uhh, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Raven hinting them he must have figured it out.

"No, no, everything's fine Felicia here was just…checking up on me." Hunter said hoping Raven had bought it.

"Well… ok then…my names is Raven by the way and I promise you we won't cause any trouble here during our stay." The black wolf said with hand out intending for her to shake.

"Well it's nice to meet you Raven and I do hope you enjoy your stay." Felicia said shaking the outstretched hand from the wolf, and before she left she quickly turned around to face Hunter "Oh and Hunter I'll be off tomorrow, and if you aren't busy maybe we could start tomorrow if you don't mind?"

"Just tell me where, I'll be there." Hunter said with a smile gaining a blush and a nod from her before she left out of the room.

Looking at Hunter with a smirk, which did not go unnoticed Hunter turned toward Raven and said two words.

"Shut. Up."

Those being last words from Hunter and got into their separate beds and fell asleep Waiting for tomorrow.

(Morning 3:00 a.m.)

Waking to the sound of a few taps on his door which Hunter was trained to hear with Spyro and the others. Not surprised that Raven did not wake up Hunter walked over to the door and returned the same number of taps before going to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed and put on his winter stealth suit before opening the door to see the Spyro, Fury, Rastaban, Shade, and Flame outside his door wearing the same thing.

Turning around he led them into his room toward the window right between the beds where Hunter and Raven slept they silently opened up the window and climbed out of it letting the cold air hit their masked faces before dropping down one story into the snow making it crunch underneath the soles of their boots.

As they planned shortly after their arrival they would head through the frozen wasteland toward the frozen fortress, which most likely is guarded heavily, and try to take out the place from the inside out if possible. Running out of town Kurama and Hunter used the rooftops to go faster while the others flew out of town. Making their way to the edge of town Kurama and Hunter jumped off the last house into the snow rolling with the landing and springing back to their feet before running off in the frozen wasteland with the four dragons flying above them moving at incredible speeds and keeping it up for two hours straight.

Once they were close enough the four dragons came down and landed on a ledge close enough to see the fortress with Kurama and Hunter not to far behind. Looking at the fortress they saw two platoons walking around the fortress, which happened to look bigger than the temple back at Warfang in height and width. It had a courtyard as wide as ten buildings. Looking down at the front gate they saw what looked to be at least thirteen of them stationed there.

Walking back a few steps so the ledge hid them they sat down in the snow and began to discuss a plan, while Kurama looked out for any trouble.

"Okay any ideas cause right now, I got nothing." Flame said looking at the fortress.

"Well we could just blow it up like I did a few months ago." Fury suggested only to be shot down by Spyro.

"Sorry man but last time that was luck on your part, but here I don't think it will work a second time."

"Wait that just might work, but we'll have to do it differently." Shade said causing everyone to turn their attention to the black dragon before he continued "If we take some explosives and put them on something vital like support beams bringing it down from different points from the inside making it collapse and take everything else with it inside and out." After Shade said this everyone began to nod their heads at the idea.

"One problem where are we going to find dynamite, and we don't know where the kitchen is inside that thing more or less the support beams." Rastaban said causing everyone to begin rethinking the idea.

"Umm guys where did Kurama go?" Shade asked noticing the kitsune's absence.

"I went and got information!" Kurama said holding what seemed to be blueprints to the fortress behind him.

"Are those blueprints…to the fortress…how did you get those?" Hunter asked in surprise.

"Oh I went in found a ape separated from his group, hypnotized him into getting it for me before erasing his memory." Kurama said putting the blueprints in a pouch on his outer thigh.

"Okay now that we have the blueprints lets get back to the hotel so Hunter can teach his girlfriend how to use a bow." Flame said making Hunter twitch in surprise.

"Dude, don't look surprised man we heard you through the vents in our rooms, gotta be careful around guys with sensitive hearing." A smiling Spyro said patting him on the back before spreading his wings and fly off back to the small town with everyone following him including an embarrassed Hunter who ran back with Kurama.

"_Don't I have any privacy?"_ The cheetah thought as he ran back to the town.

**(Two hours later)**

After their two-hour journey back to the town the guys slipped back through the same window they left out of. Hopping back through the window to find Raven who happened to be sitting in a chair sharpening Fang only in his pants. So engrossed in what he was doing he didn't hear the window open or see the ninja climb through the open window that is until he looked up.

"Whoa!" The wolf said standing up while accidentally sliced through his pants…and his underwear.

"Aww come on!" the ninja said as they shielded their eyes from being blinded by the only unholy sight to all males to see.

"Well sorry that tends to happen when some people just climb through your window like they own the place when you happen to be sharpening a very sharp knife that cut through anything like it's butter." Raven said a little angrily.

"Ok we're sorry but can you please put on some clothes or something?" Shade said using his ability over the shadows to make a thick cloud of it over his eyes.

"Alright, alright, just quit your whining it not like you hadn't seen one yourselves." Raven said grabbing his bag of clothes before putting on his underwear and his trademark pants back on.

As soon as they heard the sound of a zipper being zipped they all put down their arms and sighed in relief before they all headed out trying erase the past two minutes of their memories. While Hunter took off his mask and brushed his hand over the fur on top of his head while sitting down on his bed catching the attention of the wolf who went back to sharpening Fang. After a few minutes of silence Raven sheathed Fang back into his holder looked up at Hunter and began speaking.

"You know that girl from yesterday came up here earlier this morning looking for you." Raven stated causing Hunter to perk his head up a little at the information.

"Really, what did she say?" Hunter asked waiting for Raven to answer.

"Nothing much really, that when I see you, that I tell you to meet her outside the inn a few blocks down." Raven said before he got up and put on his trench coat before heading to the door stopping at the doorway, " You know she really likes you man and I can tell you share those same feelings for her too… so don't mess it up that's a once in a lifetime chance you got on your hands." Raven said with a sincere smile on his face before he put on his hat and left the room.

Looking to where the wolf used to be Hunter began to think about what Raven just said before he got up and left the room holding his bow with a few arrows. Making his way down the stairs Hunter made a beeline straight for the door not one to keep a lady waiting Hunter quickly made his way over to the inn, which surprisingly was quiet. Looking around he quickly found Felicia who was leaning against the wall taking a little nap.

Walking up to the Felicia he noticed she was starting to sway from side to side a little bit but progressed into bigger sways Felicia still asleep fell toward the cold ground. Lucky for her Hunter just happened to catch by the waist and pull her back up. Managing to catch Felicia with her head a foot away from the ground Hunter pulled her close to him before he lightly shook her awake.

"Felicia, wake up." Hunter said to no effect still shaking the albino cheetah in his grasp only to get a groan in response.

"But, mommy I don't want to go to school." She mumbled still sleeping inside of Hunter's grasp.

"Come on Felicia wake up before I do." Hunter said scooping up a hand full of snow and placing it over the back of her neck, "Felicia if you don't wake up you're going to have a bad time." Getting no response from her Hunter dropped the clump of snow in the back of her jacket causing her to jump up and yelp at the coldness.

After getting the snow out of her jacket by taking it of showing she had on a black form-fitting shirt showing her assets. Glaring at Hunter that could even kill an army of Grumblins, Hunter just laughed at the albino cheetah before a snowball found its way to his face.

"What the hell, Hunter?" she shouted while putting her jacket back on after brushing the snow out of it.

"Well I did warn you and you should be grateful that I caught you before you hit the ground." Hunter said pointing to the spot she was leaning on before continuing "And I got you a bow to so we can practice." He said causing her to look at confused at the cheetah until he held out his bow for her to use.

"Your Grandfathers bow?" She asked a little surprised Hunter would let her use it.

"Of coarse, I don't see why it's mine now, and I bet you five dollars that my old man wouldn't mind at all if I let the most beautiful girl I barely know hold it." Hunter said with a smile making Felicia blush before he continued, "OK now lets go find a place to practice so we won't shoot anybody by accident." Hunter said half way joking about it.

After walking to through the town for one minute Felicia decided to spark a conversation with Hunter a little curious about him. Wondering what she was going to say Hunter happened to see the thoughtful look on her face. Getting a little concerned about her, Hunter but decided not to say anything. After a few minutes of awkward silence Felicia decided to finally to say something than stay silent throughout this walk.

"So Hunter where'd you come from?" Felicia asked thinking that was a good question to star with.

"Well I'm originally from Avalar in the mainland but now I live in Warfang." Hunter truthfully answered.

"Really it sounds like a nice place, but I never heard of a place called Avalar, tell me what's it like." Felicia asked truly interested in Hunter's hometown.

After Hunter explained his former home Felicia was infatuated in seeing this place for herself to her it sounded beautiful. While they were talking Hunter found it quiet relaxing to talk about his old home as he described the place as best as he could. After a few more questions Hunter and Felicia finally found a spot void of any life around them, just one big white blanket of snow.

Taking a clump of snow Hunter began to roll it around on the ground to make it bigger until it was the size of a mini boulder. After doing this two more times Hunter had made a snowman. Grabbing his Kunai from his pouch stepped back twenty feet and sliced a line in the ground serving it to be a marker. Waving over to Felicia, Hunter motioned her over to the line. As soon as she got there Hunter took out a bag of five arrows with blunt tips to use for training.

"Ok try to shoot it from here and if you make it we'll move further back up to a hundred feet." Hunter said with a smile as he handed her an arrow for her to shoot.

Taking the arrow Felicia knocked it and took aim letting go of the arrow expecting it to hit the snowman, but instead of hitting the snowman it hit the ground three feet from where she was standing. Looking at Hunter with a Hunter came over to her with another arrow with a comforting smile remembering the first time he shot his arrow, which went straight into his foot.

"Hey at least it's still better than mines, and believe me it was painful, ok your form is right but your not steadying yourself." As Hunter said going up behind her and placing his hand on hers that was holding the bow straightening her arms a little bit. After placing her arms in the right place making sure she was comfortable, "Now hold your breath when you pull back, and release it when you let go of the arrow." Said as Felicia did as he said and the arrow found its way into the snowman's head.

"Wow, you a really good instructor." Felicia said turning her head to Hunter who only smiled back at her.

"You should thank my old man he taught me how to shoot it." Hunter said looking back at Felicia "Come on lets take it further back since you got the form right but your body is tense but we'll work a way around that." Hunter said as he began to lead Felicia another twenty feet back.

After an hour or two Felicia began to excel faster than Hunter anticipated after only missing one or two shots on the last stage. Hunter had helped her out as he guided her on what to do on the last one after showing her his way of shooting the bow after she tried the bow made its way into the snowman hitting it in the middle. After that they were done training for the day, and after that Hunter went and bought some lunch, which were some grilled fish.

"Thank you Hunter you don't know how much this means to me." Felicia said truly grateful to him teaching her how to shoot a bow when he didn't have to.

"It was nothing just helping fellow-archer-in-progress out." Said Hunter who finished eating his fish after finishing his sentence.

"You know I had a really good time with you Hunter." Felicia said with a sincere smile on her face.

"Yeah me too." Hunter replied back returning the smile.

"Hey Hunter you know what could make this the best day ever in our lives?" Felicia said turning to Hunter with gleam in her eye.

"No, What?" The cheetah asked turning to face Felicia only to find her in his face.

"This!" Felicia whispered before closing the gap between their lips and relaxed throughout the kiss.

On Hunter's side he was in shock and awe, shock because he never expected her to do that, and awe…because it felt really, really…good. Finally snapping out of his funk Hunter began to return the kiss, which Felicia happily accepted by deepening the kiss. For three full minutes the two hadn't came up for air but all good things can't go on forever as they finally came up for air.

"Well that did make this day better." Hunter said looking at Felicia with a smile.

"Yeah, too bad it had to end though." Felicia said leaning against the male cheetah's chest.

"Well we can continue this the day after tomorrow same time same place?" Hunter asked getting a smile from Felicia who looked back at in and pecked him on the lips.

"I would love to." She responded with happiness making Hunter's heart heat up and do flips of victory.

But unknown to the now couple Spyro, Fury, Flame and Raven were watching from a distance.

"Ha told you they'll make out with each other before their date was over with." Raven said causing Spyro and Fury to mumble under their breath.

"Well it was a lucky that you two won the bet." Fury said fishing out twenty dollars out of his pocket and handing it over to the wolf.

"Yeah luck!" Fury said giving his to Flame who accepted it happily.

"Well nice doing business with ya." Flame and Raven said fist bumping each other in complete victory.

"Shut up!" the brothers said as they all made their leave in going back to the hotel.

**(A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter while I was stuck in the tree now seeing as I'm down now after jumping into a pond infested with man-eating crocodiles and barely escaped with every body part intact. I geuss it's safe to say that I will be back with a new chapter for you guys. And don't forget to read and review. So stay frosty my friends while I go listen to Skrillex.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: Hi I'm back thanks for waiting on me you guys. Now That I'm here I come here to give you… a new chapter. (The sound of an audience applauding me) What was that?)**

Blood and Steel

**Chapter 21**

Having snuck out of the window to clear his mind Fury had taken his guitar with him. Every time Fury couldn't think straight or couldn't sleep he always snuck out and found a secluded area to play a song to help him think. After finding a comfortable spot on top of the roof Fury began to play not noticing Luna climbing on top of the same roof behind him.

**(Breaking Benjamin- The Diary of Jane)**

If I had to I would put myself right beside you So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time So now

I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? No!  
Something's getting in the way Something's just about to break I will try to find my place In the diary of Jane So tell me how it should be!

Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down Sore and sick,

do you like that? Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind Just let me say that I like that, I like that

Something's getting in the way Something's just about to break I will try to find my place In the diary of Jane

As I burn another page As I look the other way I still try to find my place In the diary of Jane So tell me how it should be!

Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long No love, there is no love Die for anyone, what have I become?

Something's getting in the way Something's just about to break I will try to find my place In the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page As I look the other way I still try to find my place In the diary of Jane.

**End song**

After finishing his song Fury let out a sigh of contempt before lying on his back letting his wings spread out on the snow encrusted roof. That is when Luna made her presence known to the gold dragon by lying down next to him before she brought her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. As they lay there the two dragons stared up into the night sky waiting for the sun to rise.

"That was a pretty good song you were playing." Luna said looking up into sky seeing her breath leave her mouth as it mixed with the cold night air.

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Fury said still looking up at the night sky seeing a shooting star shoot across it.

"Why are you up here, isn't it a little early to be up? I mean we do have to bring down an fortress bigger than the temple itself." Luna said looking at the gold-scaled dragon sitting up on her arms to get a look at his face.

"Thinking!" Fury replied

"About what?" Luna replied back seeing the conflicting emotions in his eyes.

"About our fight with Malefor." Fury stated making Luna look at him in worry.

"What about it?" Luna asked in a concerned voice shifting her weight as she did.

"It's…it's just that every time I think about it felt like no matter what we tried It didn't even seem to phase him not one bit…hell I came at him with a ball of lighting in my hand flying who knows how fast, and he caught it like a ball of paper." Fury said with a mostly enraged but contained voice before he calmed himself down and continued "It's like he was playing with us the whole time. It just made me think that no matter how hard we try Malefor always seems to be one step ahead." Fury said balling his hands up into tight fists.

"Fury listen to me." Luna said bringing a hand under his chin to turn his head towards her making him look at her in the eyes. "Look I know you are probably frustrated right now but that is in the past now Fury." Looking to see if he was listening, which he was before Luna continued "Fury, there will always be trials in life where we just have to push through them and give it everything we got and that day you guys did just that, you may not have won but it made you stronger than you guys once were." Taking his hand into hers Luna put her head on his shoulder; " I have faith in you Fury, and no matter what nothing will ever change that."

Looking at Luna with a surprised expression after her statement Fury thought about what she said and realized she was right. Looking at the silver dragoness he brought an arm and pulled her closer to him as the sun began to rise over the snowy horizon giving the sky an orange hue.

"Thank you Luna…I really needed that." Fury said looking down at Luna with a smile.

"Hey it's the least I could do besides, you did the same thing for me when I needed it...and that reminds me I didn't thank you properly." Luna said with a sly smirk that Fury somehow missed.

"Aww it was nothing mmmph…" Whatever Fury was going to say Luna brining him into a kiss by sneaking her hand behind his head cut it off. After what felt like an eternity Luna broke the kiss and giggled at the dazed expression on the dragons face as he processed the action. Feeling something rubbing up against his tail Fury looked down to see that both his and Luna's tail had intertwined with each other during the kiss. "Well if that was a thank you then a "Your welcome" should be returned." Fury said giving a kiss right back to Luna who happily accepted it rolling on top of Fury. After a few minutes of their make out session Luna broke the kiss and laid her head on Fury's chest using him like a pillow before turning their attention towards the horizon just in time to see the sun slowly rise signaling the start of a new day.

**(One hour later)**

After everyone else woke up they all put their gear on and made their way toward the fortress without incident. On their way to the fortress the guys began to fill the rest of the team in on the plan but kept a look out for any patrolling apes knowing they were a few minutes away from the fortress. As soon as they were three hundred yards away, they all went around it mindful to stay hidden from the guards' watchful eyes on top of the fortress walls. Making his or her way around the fortress to the cliff behind it everyone took a look over the edge of the cliff only to see they were at least a thousand feet up above sea level only to see the area they were most likely to in was filled with glaciers and raging waters but mostly glaciers.

"Well any advice from anyone before we climb down to our possible deaths?" Flame said looking down at the raging waters.

"Yeah…don't slip!" Rastaban said as he began climbing down minding his step not wanting to slip and fall while everyone else followed his example.

As they climbed down with extreme caution a piece of ice broke free from edge of the cliff where Kushina's left hand was before she could fall she felt a hand catch her by the hand. Looking up to see that it was Cynder who caught the orange-furred hand and pulled her back to the side of the cliff. Giving a nod to the black dragoness showing she was ok as well as sending a silent thank you before continuing the climb down. After a few minutes of climbing Spyro signaled everyone to stop by raising his left hand. As everyone saw this Spyro motioned downwards for them to look and see three apes standing right below them directly in front of the secret passage way right beside a large boat in the water.

Spyro then motioned to Shade and Kurama telling them to take the two in the front while he took the one behind them before he climbed down as silently as possible right above the third ape behind the other two and into to the cavern where he stuck to the roof using his claws for a second or two before dropping down right behind the ape. Seeing that the ape did not hear him land Spyro took out a kunai and quickly stabbed the ape in the back of the head killing him instantly as steel met flesh and bone. Hearing the sound of metal hitting flesh the two apes turned around to see Spyro holding a blood-covered kunai. Before either of them could do anything Shade and Kurama jumped off the ledge of the cliff and drove their respective blades into the top of the apes head killing them both at the same time.

Getting rid of the bodies by throwing them in the ice-cold waters rest joined the three ninja and made their way inside the fortress having memorized the blueprints to make it easier for them to navigate their way around. After a few minutes of walking the group came upon a two entrances all of them leading into different escape entrances around the fortress they decided to split up into groups. Having Hunter, Rastaban, Fury, Luna, Leiks and Maya head down the one on the right while Spyro, Cynder, Shade, Kurama, Kushina, Ember, and Flame head down the one on the left.

Before any of them could leave Cynder stopped them by getting in front of everyone and holding out a little white crystal to everyone gaining confused looks from the guys while the girls put them in one of their pouches to hold the crystal in. While this was going on Kurama thought _"What are these supposed to do?"_ gaining a look of surprise from the guys.

"_They project your thoughts to everyone who has a similar crystal as a way of silent communication. Very useful for situations that requires stealth." _Cynder said using the crystal to inform them.

"_Cool… but creepy." _Shade thought.

"_You'll get used to it after a while." _Kushinathought to them.

After their little conversation they all ran off into their chosen tunnel leading them to their respective parts of the fortress.

**(Spyro's group)**

After they ran for a good minute before slowing to a walk looking for a door at the end of the tunnel. As they walked Spyro wanted to know the limit of the crystal before they became useless. _"Hey Cynder, how far can you be from someone enable for them to work?"_ Spyro asked letting his thoughts be heard to the rest of the group.

"_Well they can work up to a three mile radius." _Cynder thought back.

"_Ok thanks all I needed to know." _Spyro said thankful he could still reach his brother, and who could blame him Fury was the only family he had left.

Coming upon the end of the tunnel they looked around and saw a trapdoor with a ladder leading up to it. Using the ladder Shade placed his hand on the door and slowly opened it up seeing a pair of feet standing in front of the trap door with them facing the opposite direction. Looking around to make sure that this was the only ape around Shade quietly opened the trap a little more before reaching out with one hand and grabbing the ape's belt before pulling him inside the trapdoor. Before the ape had time to scream Shade had fell backwards with it in the form of a mid air supplex as soon as they hit the ground the apes neck bent in an unnatural angle with a sickening crack that echoed throughout the tunnel.

"_Shade was that really necessary?"_ Ember thought with a raise eyebrow.

"_No but it was fun to do." _Shade responded with amusement in his voice.

**(With Fury's group)**

Fury and the other's had already made it to the entrance in their part of the tunnel making quick work of two apes and hiding the bodies to make sure they were not discovered to early. Around the time they entered the room, which looked to be the kitchen Fury was going to try and contact Spyro telepathically with his crystal but Spyro beat him to it.

"_Hey Fury can you hear me?" _Spyro asked using the crystal to communicate.

"_Well at least I know it works long distance, and yes I can hear loud and clear." _Fury thought back.

"_Well where are you guys? We just ended up in something that looks to be an armory of some sort and we found one of the main pillars to bring this place down." _Spyro thought back to his gold-scaled brother.

"_Lucky you we ended up in a stupid kitch-…are those blueberry muffins on the counter?_ Fury thought ending the conversation looking at the muffins that four inches tall and three inches wide.

"_Really… grab me some and make sure you don't smash them to." _Spyro said just as excited for the muffins.

After their conversation the two brothers received a slap to the back of the head from Luna and Cynder as they slapped their respectful boyfriends in the head while everyone else gave a look that said "really" on their faces.

"_You guys really thinking about muffins at a time like this."_ The sister thought at the same time in an annoyed tone.

After they cautiously walked out of the kitchen checking the hallways for any guards patrolling the hallways. Remembering that the armory is to the right they made their way towards their destination. Memorizing the layout of the blue print Fury and his group easily made their way through the fortress hall as if it was their own home. Coming upon the armory with two guards in front of the door slightly dozing off Luna decided to take them out by using the shadows to sneak behind them. Silently sliding her ninjatas out of their sheathes she quickly thrust her blade through both of their heads killing them instantly.

"_Nice one Luna now lets hide the bodies before someone finds them."_ Hunter suggested while finding a supply closet before putting one of the bodies in while Rastaban tossed the other on top before closing the door turning around to find Leiks picking the lock.

"Hey guys we are at the armory picking the how soon can you guys get here?" Rastaban thought toward the others.

**(Spyro's group)**

"_We'll be there in a few second's as soon as we turn this corn- oh crap!" _Spyro thought to the others while running through the fortress they came across a sight that had him on and the others on edge.

On their left there was a trench and a very large metal cage but on the inside of the cage was a very big creature with a scorpion like body that has four legs and a tail with the

With the upper half of the body had an upright posture of a man but bigger. And hands with three fingers as large as a semi truck and, to finish it off it had an angular mouth with angry looking blue eyes that seem to stare straight into your soul with what seemed to be ice covering its entire body.

"_Guys we have to hurry and bring this place down right now before they release it."_ Kurama thought to them while looking at the thing they were standing behind glad it didn't notice them.

"_He's right lets pick up the pace because if they let that thing out then we are so screwed."_ Flame said as he and the other turned the corner to see Leiks just finishing picking the lock and open the door.

"_What's wrong what did you guys see?" _Rastaban asked not even a second later Spyro sent the image of the creature to through the mental link between them. **(Think of the golem off of DOTD except its covered in ice) **After seeing this Rastaban and the others hurried into the room and grabbed all the dynamite they could carry seeing a pillar from before Spyro tied five of them a dead apes sword before jamming it into middle of the pillar before moving on to the next running across the frozen ground like there was no tomorrow.

After a few more minutes of running they ran down the hall way with kunai lodging them into the walls with a very long fuse as they ran down the hall with their feet making barely noticeable taps against the frozen floor. After about another minute of running through the maze like hallways they finally found the last pillar…along with a hundreds upon hundreds of apes that seemed to be a meeting hall. As one of the apes heard the sudden sounds of footsteps he screeched out to the others causing all of the apes present to look at their unwanted guests inside the meeting hall.

After a few seconds of staring at each other Hunter had managed to tie the last four stick of dynamite to an arrow before shooting it over the crowd into the pillar after lighting it. As all of this happened only one word escaped his lips for all to hear "Bye!" before he and the others took off back down the hallway knowing they had one minute and twelve seconds before all of the sticks blow up collapsing the fortress on top of them. Hearing the first explosion the ninja picked up the pace.

Noticing they were not going to make it Kurama changed from running on two legs to using all fours before activating his Susano. After the familiar red glow caught their eyes the spectral fox appeared wrapping everyone in it nine spectral tails as Kurama controlled his movements cutting corners in the blink of an eye hearing the rest of the explosives going off he knew it reached the second pillar. Knowing they only had a short amount of time left Kurama was thinking of a way to quickly get out of there…alive.

Until a sudden thought came to mind if he couldn't reach the exit in time why not make his own.

"_Guys this is going to be a close one."_ Was all the kitsune said before he charged up the attack he used on executioner as the familiar black ball of condensed black fire with a glowing outline of white around the ball over the Susano's spectral mouth before engulfing it into its mouth as they came upon a wall angling it slightly upwards before letting loose a beam that burned through the wall and ice large enough to fit the Susano and its tails through the hole. Seeing light in the other end of the make shift tunnel Kurama jumped through the opening just as the last batch of explosives went off causing everything behind him to collapse as rubble began to fall closing the entrance off behind them while they made their way up to the surface.

"Umm Kurama I don't mean to be rude but can you please hurry the HELL UP." Flame shouted as the falling rubble began to gain ground on their fleeing forms.

As the rubble was catching up with the ninja Kurama pushed his and the Susano's legs faster as they were a few yards away with a cry of determination Kurama made the Susano that let out a deafening roar lunge forward the exit to the surface as the rubble almost had them …by a centimeter as Huge cloud of snow shot out of the hole right behind the spectral kitsune and its passengers.

Dispelling the Susano out of exhaustion Kurama forgot one important fact…they were moving at high speeds. Resulting everyone who was not prepared in that second they were rolling on the ground tumbling over one another as they all began to form a giant snowball that trapped their bodies inside before coming to a complete stop. After a few seconds of silence four bursts of flames came out of the ball in four different spots melting their snowy prison as it revealed Flame, Ember, Spyro, and Fury with smoke coming out of their mouths as they sat on the ground with the others as Shade suddenly sat up.

"I believe when I say this I speak on everyone's behalf… we are not doing that again." The shadow and fear dragon said getting an exhausted nod from every one.

After a few minutes pf laying down in the snow the ground started to shake as everyone sat up looking around the snowy wasteland in confusion.

"What was that?" Maya asked getting her scythe ready.

"Is it an earthquake, or probably just the last of the fortress collapsing?" Ember said grabbing her katana to steady her balance.

"No it's much worse than that." Flame said pointing at an enormous three-fingered hand as it erupted out of the ground with another one coming right behind as it begun to pull the rest of the body out of the ground. In a matter of seconds the ice-covered golem was standing in it's full height making them feel like ants in comparison.

"So you're the ones that did this… I'm impressed with your efforts to kill me and my army but, it was all for nothing." Looking on the golems right shoulder there stood an ape twice as large as any other ape standing on top of the golems shoulder he had two very large swords on his back which were as wide as Pyramid Heads blade but shorter and curved. He had on a metal helmet with two metallic horns decorated into it. Last but not least the ape had one green eye that glowed even from where they were they could still see it glow from the ground.

"_Well, I bet he sucked at stealth missions." _Hunter said getting a laugh from everyone.

"Hey what's so funny, what are you laughing at?" The ape king asked getting annoyed at them laughing when they are about to die I mean seriously who does that.

"Are you afraid of the dark, because you are a little old to be caring a nightlight around?" Fury said as the other chuckled to him self.

"What did you just say?" Gaul said with rage lashing at the tip of his tongue.

"I mean I know people have ways of conquering their fears but putting a nightlight in your eye…that's messed up bro." said smirking under his white mask.

"SHUT UP AND DIE, CRUSH THEM ALL!" Gaul screamed out of pure rage.

As soon as this was said the ice golem opened its mouth and breathed out ice spikes the size of a great sword so the only logical solution was in this situation was to…move the hell out of the way! Which is exactly what they did.

Jumping behind snow covered rocks to avoid from being skewered by the spikes. Seeing them take cover behind the same rock the Golem slammed its massive hand on top of it crushing the rock and the ground underneath it. Raising its hand expecting to all of their bodies crushed under its hand only to find a huge hole in the ground. Bringing its head closer to the hole, looking at the hole it looked as if it was made by something else. Then a sudden realization came to mind of the golem the and it was one Fury clarified by shooting an earth bullet to the side of the face causing the monsters head to violently jerk its head to the left before bringing it back to face one responsible for it only to receive Kurama's Susano paw to the face knocking it over onto the ground.

Quickly going under ground the golem dug beneath the surface before Flames fireball could hit its mark, which was the ice golems face. Feeling the ground tremble under his or her feet everyone jumped away from the golem as it erupted out of the ground. Shade being preoccupied with dodging the golems attempt to ram them from under ground he did not see Gaul jump off the golems shoulder and tackle him to the ground from twenty feet in the air. After hitting the ground Shade maneuvered his legs to push Gaul off of him while rolling backwards and sliding to a stop while Gaul flipped him self over to land on his feet. Before unsheathing his gauntlets blade, which was a lot bigger than Shade's by five inches.

"Let's see what you got you red eyed freak." Gaul said in his stance with both of his arms spread wide and bent legs.

"Like your one to talk, at least I don't need a night light." Shade said with a smirk making sure Gaul could see it through the mask.

"You'll die screaming for that comment." Gaul said before he teleported behind the shadow and fear dragon who barely had enough time to bring up his gauntlets to block a downward swipe from Gaul stopping the blade an inch away from his forehead. Before dodging Gaul's other bladed gauntlet from slicing his stomach open.

"_This is going to be a long day."_ Shade thought as he dodged a green beam of energy from Gaul's right eye that barely hit him in the face.

As this was happening the others were trying their best to take out the ice golem but that was proving to be difficult with it trying to crush them. Having had enough of it Rastaban charged up an earth bullet and shot it towards the golems head before he followed behind it seeing the bullet the golem swatted it with its hand causing a cloud of dust to blind the golem to an incoming Rastaban who created a rock hard ball with spikes. After the ball

Connected with its face the monsters head snapped back violently as Rastaban dispelled the ball of death and felt a sudden power build up with in him deciding to release it Rastaban flew forward and delivered a power right punch that caused a shockwave to form and almost push everyone back and the golems head to crack as several chunks of its icy skin-like armor to fall off revealing a black crystal inside of its head.

As everyone saw this took the chance to attack it as Spyro, Fury, and Maya took the chance to charge it while it was busy falling. Maya being the first to go as she jumped on top of the golem and used her scythe to slice at its eyes blinding the beast permanently before vaulting over it's before it started to thrash around in pain clawing at it's unseen foes. Spyro and Fury charged up a lightning bolt and shot forward with enough power to knock the golem back down onto its back.

"Kurama now!" Fury shouted to a waiting Kurama with a familiar black and white ball in his Susano mouth ready to release.

As soon as the Golem sat up Kurama let the ball of death loose to the blind golem that was thrashing around trying to hit the ones that took away its sight oblivious to its inevitable death. As soon as the beam hit the golem it let out a roar of pain and anger as the beam engulfed it's entire head covering it in black flames. After the beam had ended Kurama and the others watched the golem as smoke covered its head. Looking at it waiting for it to do something to indicate that it did or did not survive the attack until it twitched a finger that did not go unnoticed by the others as they returned to their fighting stances. As the smoke cleared around the ice golems head they all relaxed to see the Golems head burned off with little traces of amaterasu flickering on its shoulders as the headless body fell back hitting the ground making the ground tremble.

"Alright now that's taken care of lets go help Shade out I doubt they gave Gaul the name "Ape king" for nothing." Hunter said earning agreeing nods from his companions before running off in the direction of the two combatants.

With Gaul and Shade

Shade having lost track of time since the beginning of the fight with Gaul was doing the best he could to not get skewered and blasted by a teleporting Gaul who would not let up once not allowing Shade any breathing room. _"Damn it how am I going to get him to stay still with him teleporting all over the place?" _Shade thought in frustration as he blocked another swipe from Gaul before trying to slash at him with his free gauntleted hand only for it to be dodged with a teleport. Jumping forward to avoid a slash at his back Shade used the time to turn around only to see nothing until four very large blades erupted from his chest with Gaul smiling viciously at the pain ridden Shade until Shade said one word

"Got ya!" as he turned into a puff black smoke with a puff as the real Shade suddenly appeared in front of Gaul bring his gauntlet down on top of Gaul's head using the

Time to try and dodge the attack knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack fully as Shades blade ran down over his right eye which happened to be the green eye as a crack resounded throughout the air the glass eye fell apart out of Gaul's eye and unto the ground along with a few droplets of blood. Not wanting to give Gaul the chance to attack Shade kicked Gaul in the face knocking loose a few teeth out of Gaul's mouth along with blood.

As Gaul's head snapped back from the force of the kick he immediately teleported away from the dragon to avoid letting Shade get in more hits who missed gutting Gaul by an inch. Before Shade could go back to trying to attack Gaul a tremor suddenly came making Shade and Gaul look to see headless ice golem on the ground away from their position.

"Well that takes care of your little pet, time for you to join him Gaul." Shade his eyes flashing red before charged forward with speed that nearly caught Gaul by surprise if he didn't teleport out of the way.

Having missed Gaul, Shade planted his feet in the snow before turning around and throwing several kunai at Gaul only for him to deflect all of them by crossing both of his gauntlets. Seeing his chance Shade made a wild dash towards Gaul to send a flying drop kick to the ape king only for Gaul to catch Shade by his right leg and slam him to the ground hitting his back before swinging him upwards tossing the dragon high into the air. While Shade was going up in the air Gaul took the opportunity to teleport above the dragon ready to finish the dragon off until Shade started to flap his wings and ascended faster to toward the airborne ape headbutting the ape in his stomach bringing Gaul along for the ride. As soon as Shade let go of Gaul he quickly slashed all of his tendons making his arms and legs useless as blood fell to the ground like rain below them.

Deciding to finish him off Shade blasted him with an unrestrained red wave of fear blasting Gaul down to the ground like a rocket breaking the armor on his chest and lodging pieces of it into his chest, and before Gaul could get to far away from Shade he sent out a hailstorm of kunai and shuriken that from Gaul's point of view blocked out the sun knowing he was done for Gaul closed his eyes and waited. He didn't have to wait long as the ground met him with unforgiving force breaking nearly every bone in his body before the shower of blades pierced the ape making blood erupt out of his body as the snow became red.

Gliding down to the dead ape Shade looked up to see his friends with looks of relief. Looking back at the pincushion that used to be alive Shade and the others finally headed back to the town without a problem until Fury and Shade remembered something.

"Damn it we forgot to get the muffins!" Fury and Spyro said making everyone else facepalm.

**(A/N: Done enough said.**


End file.
